


Oh, Sorry Take Some Blue :)

by Maxwellaviv



Series: I wanna fucking die so i write [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a dick, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghlatt, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Ghostbur has kiddo issues, Ghostbur is willing to die for his fam, Ghosts, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mooshroom Henry, Not Beta Read, Not Ranboo-Centric tho, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Technoblade is a pig, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, but when I do im running off of fumes, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwellaviv/pseuds/Maxwellaviv
Summary: Ghostbur just wants everyone to get along but for some reason they keep on attacking each other. So, to solve this problem he will just give blue!(Or alternative summary: Ghostbur keeps on forgetting and doesn't know how to make everyone happy so he gives people his blue blood that for some reason hardens? It's a ghost thing, you wouldn't know since you're reading this and not a ghost)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I wanna fucking die so i write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067486
Comments: 190
Kudos: 666





	1. Wow! A dead cow and a dead man!

**Author's Note:**

> UhM I sWeAr I'll WrIte MorE ChaPters iN mY OTheR wORks, jUst GivE ME soME TimE
> 
> I also wrote this on my laptop so I apologise if some parts are too long,, im not the best writer so expect some spelling errors and such :')

Drifting had started to become normal for Ghostbur, he remembers the feeling of walking but it is now just an afterthought of what was once natural. Sometimes, when people stare at him Ghostbur pretends to walk. If he could comfort people that he is somewhat alive, then he’ll do as they need.

Ghostbur always had a smile on his face, if he’s happy then the others will remember to be happy as well. He always kept some good ol’ blue on him, a lot of people needed blue and Ghostbur will always be willing to give. It's good that people don’t ask where his blue comes from, he doesn’t know how they’ll react.

They would all probably stop asking him for blue, I mean, he did cough it up a lot. Ghostbur sometimes wonders why he coughs up blue, but maybe it’s just some ghost blood or something. Do ghosts even bleed? If so, shouldn’t it be red and not blue or is it just a way to show a ghost that they’ll never be human again?

Hm, if so then that’s pretty unfair. But Ghostbur is happy that so many people love his blue! At least it’s not cum like Tommy thought, such a weird little gremlin brother Ghostbur had. 

Oh yeah! Now Ghostbur remembered what he was doing, he was going to visit Tommy! They are the boys on tour afterall, and in his arms is a bunch of transparent blue! Maybe it’ll suck up all of Tommy’s sadness, then Tommy will forget about not visiting L’manburg and then Tubbo will be less sad! 

Wow, Ghostbur is helping a lot of people at once! Maybe Fundy would be proud of him! h̷̺͖̔̍̏͠a̸̢̰̙̪͘t̴̘̄͌̆͑͐̋̾̚͝͝e̵̢̡̞͚̣̫̣̫̤̪͚̥̍̾̌͂̌͂̅̐̊͂d̶̨̢̝̟̬̟̤̱̠͔̠͓̩͐̎̆̂̔̇̽̆̊̕͜͠

Ghostbur flinched, but he didn't know why. He feels like someone whispered in his ear but he didn’t hear anything since he started to float.

Maybe it’s just Wilbur’s head again. He was told that he had a bad brain before he died, Alivebur must of had a bad memory! Ghostbur must’ve gotten it from Alivebur then, maybe if he had a better memory people wouldn’t be sad anymore!

Oh, Tommy’s tent, or tnret, is in the distance. But there’s a crater in  Logstedshire and it makes Ghostbur feel cold and empty, it reminds him of everytime someone mentions Wilbur. But Ghostbur isn’t Wilbur, he’s Ghostbur and Wilbur is nobody. He isn’t Wilbur. He…. he isn’t Wilbur. Wilbur died, Ghostbur is alive. 

H̵̢̨̨̹͓̪̤͎̬̰̪̲͑̃̎̋̋̾̉̐̏̋̓̑̈́͘Ẹ̴͌̽̅̍̿͆̈́̌̇͒'̷̧̞͆̅̈́͂̉̔͂̍̓͝͝͝S̶̼̥̬̎̏͊̇͂̈́ ̷̢̨͍͈̦͈̰̟͈̫͉̈́͝ͅN̸͓̤͕͖̦̈́̈́̉̿̋͛͊͊͜͝O̶̡̧̜͕̰̘͈̬͒̇͊̿̇̒͊̅̋͒̚̚͝ͅT̵̻̗̲̭̅̈̅̍̓̈́̿͋͛͋͝ ̴̧̧̗̥̺̘̗̪̝̗͚̇̾͒̇̊̔̓͛̋̾W̵͖̱̼͚̳̞̠̦̽̔̿̐̃̈́͐̌̽͑̅̎̐̚ͅȊ̸͔͈̫̖̘̼̝̟̞̄̍̿̿̓̓͋͑͆̎́͘͜͝Ḻ̶̢̭̭͚̝͇͇͚̩̮̱̋̌̄̿͝B̴̨̺̲̒̌͑̽̚Ú̶̮̜̼̬̠̬͎͛̍͛̋͊̐̃̾̕͝R̸̟̊͐̾̈́́̏

  
  


Oh, where’s Tommy? And as suddenly as he noticed the crater, he forgot about it. Ghostbur looked around for Tommy, he also noticed that Mushroom Henry isn’t here either. Instead, Ghostbur saw a dead Mooshroom Cow in a crevice and it was spinning. 

“Hey little guy, are you lost?”

He got no answer but a stare, but he kept talking to the Mooshroom Cow.

“It’s okay! You’re dead now and I am too! Don’t worry, as sad as it sounds it is pretty nice, because that means you can see your family! So, go and find them! I’m sure they’d be happy to see you!”

The cow moos, and Ghostbur takes that as a win. The cow stops spinning and instead slowly walks in a direction. It reminded Ghostbur to visit his brother Techno, maybe Techno will be home and if he isn’t then maybe Ghostbur can organize his chests!

“Hey! I’m going to join you alright?”

The cow looks at Ghostbur but they don’t move. Instead they look to Ghostbur and to it’s back, as if asking him to ride him. Ghostbur feels excited at the thought of riding a cow, he’s pretty sure you can’t but he’s happy that this cow is willing to let him!

“Oh thank you! But, I don’t want to ruin your mushrooms so I’m going to sheer you, okay?”

The cow moos, and looks straight ahead. Maybe it expects to get hurt, Ghostbur will try to be gentle even though ghosts can’t feel pain. As long as the ghost cow is comfortable, then it is worth it.

Ghostbur shears the mushrooms one by one, he doesn’t know how to shear a Mooshroom Cow so he’s being as slow as possible, it’s different from a sheep. And, then as slowly as ever, he finished with the mushrooms.

Ghostbur internally squeals at the thought of riding a Mooshroom Cow, he can’t wait to tell his family! The cow doesn’t seem to notice the added weight, probably because they are both dead, so it waits patiently for Ghostbur to say something.

“Alright new friend, this is going to be so much fun! Before you go to your family, can you drop me off at mine? Don’t worry, I know the way!”

The cow moos and goes in the same straight line as before, as they started to creep onto sand Ghostbur hoped that he didn’t have to go underwater. He didn’t like the Drowned, but as lucky as ever they don’t sink.

Instead, they continued on a straight path and it felt exactly the same as him riding Fundy’s strider. His son was so happy, and Ghostbur felt just as happy when Fundy let him have it as long as he treated it well. Ghostbur didn’t let anything happen to the strider, but he let people play with it as long as Fundy tagged along. 

Ghostbur smiles as he reconciles, it left him with a fond feeling in his chest. With Ghostbur being the emotional one amongst his brothers, he doesn’t expect them to react the same way. It might’ve left Techno mixed, he didn’t enjoy labels on relationships and didn’t want to drag his family under with him, so he called them friends. Ghostbur was okay with that, even if Techno didn’t call them family everyone knew he meant well.

Ghostbur swung his feet as he thought, he expected it to be a slow ride with how far Dream made them go. Oh yeah, Dream! Ghostbur forgot about Dream entirely, that green man always left him forgetting more than he did before and he doesn’t know why. But, he does know to trust his gut and not his mind, even though he doesn’t listen to either. 

Alivebur lived with regret and shame, but Ghostbur isn’t Alivebur or Wilbur so he isn’t going to feel what they felt! 

B̴̮͒̈́̌u̵̢̬͕͈̎͑̈̄̓̕t̶̺̤̃̊̚͘ͅ ̴̻̳̹̬̞́̈̍̏͠ͅh̵̖͓͇̹̻͊e̴̘͙̻͍͖͍͝ ̵͇̲̯̤͛͆́͠ą̸̜̝͈̤̗̑̀̍̓͠l̸͚̅̓́͑ŗ̸̝̓̓̋̅e̸̳͎̬̫̞̎̊͒̈́a̸̹̺͙͛̌̓̉͋d̶͎̅̌̈́͝͝y̸̛̛̺̠͖͉͖̾͒ ̴̤̿̉̚ḍ̶̩̗͙̗̾̾̂̽o̵̰̭̺̺̽̍e̴̩̼̤̖͈̾̈́̈̎̈́͌s̴̢̭̯̭͖̑́ ̸̰͇̞̘͛̐̎̿̊̄͜.̷̳̰́̈́̈́͊.̴̯̲͑̑͗.̵̪̝̬̹̯̻̆̎̄̇́͝.̶̰͝

Ghostbur stills and he doesn’t know why, he felt like he was pushed under a glacier and then he was suddenly touched by the night’s breeze. It startled him to say nonetheless! The cow doesn’t notice and it continues going down the same straight line and it astonished Ghostbur to see such determinism from a cow, he wants to be like that! To stick to a decision and go down with it! He just hopes it's a good one.

“Hey, Ghostbur!”

He turns around and sees Dream in a boat, he rowed to Ghostbur but he doesn’t see the cow. 

“How the hell are you doing that? Or is it just a ghost thing?”

“Uhm, you know how it be. Ghosts be floatin.”

Dream laughs at that, but it seems forced and fake, but Ghostbur doesn’t say anything. He didn’t listen to the voices and the loud music anymore. They seem to just coo at him and try to make him remember, some of them scream and he hears it. 

He remembers Techno saying he hears voices too, but they tell him to kill instead. He smiles as the thought went away. That’s all he can do, smile and look naive. 

“Anyway, did you just visit Tommy?”

“Yup! But I don’t think I saw him there, I do remember a LONG pile of dirt though! Maybe Tommy wanted to see the clouds, you think I can bring him some? I can float!”

“Hm, you can’t die so yeah. I think you can bring him some clouds, it might take a long time though. And what do you mean he wasn’t there? Did you see his stuff there or…?”

“Nope! And if I didn’t, it might’ve despawned don’t you think?”

“Hm.. Yeah, you’re right as always Ghostbur. But, if you do see him tell me right away. He told me that he wanted you far away, said that you always made him sad. We don’t want that, we care about Tommy and we’d do anything that makes him happy! Isn’t that right, Ghostbur?”

Ghostbur felt something in him crack, but he smiles. If Tommy wants him far away, then he will stay away. His little brother is important to him, so if he’s happy then Ghostbur is too. Even if he isn’t with Tommy anymore.

“Yeah… you’re right Dream. Thank you for telling me.. I’ll-I’ll uh stay away from now. If you excuse me, I’m going to visit Techno now.”

If Dream heard the cracks in his voice, he didn’t say anything. Ghostbur was thankful for that, he might’ve started crying, he doesn’t know. Dream looks at him, as if analyzing his reaction, and walks away. Ghostbur can’t help but think that he reacted the exact way he expected him to. 

The cow doesn’t move and Ghostbur doesn’t breathe. He feels cold and alone, no fire or sun could bring him the same heat he had before. He’s as cold as he felt when he woke up dead, he was as cold as ever like every time people confront him.

Then, he forgot the moment that passed but the feeling stayed with their conversation echoing in his brain. Why can he only remember their conversation?

“Mooshroom Cow? Why aren’t we moving? Did I upset you in any way?”

The cow doesn’t speak, but it shakes its head as a response and continues going forward. Ghostbur feels confused but shrugs it off as cow behavior and starts to hum a random tune. Too bad he can’t touch a guitar, they are far too heavy for him to hold. 

But, he should try it at least! He remembers his family being so happy to hear him singing in front of them that he remembers crying! Maybe if he sings again they won’t need blue! They’ll be happy again and because of Ghostbur!   
Ghostbur smiles at the thought and felt more determined than ever to make his family happy! First, leave Tommy alone so he’ll be happy, then to sing for them and they’ll be happy! It’s so easy! But, Ghostbur knows it isn’t that easy but he’ll make it easy! If not for him, then for all the people that Alivebur hurt!

As Ghostbur’s thoughts drifted away from the present, he didn’t notice the snow falling around the two. But, when his thoughts halted and came back to now, he saw Techno’s house in the distance. He smiles at the thought of seeing his pig brother, Techno was such a delight to have around and was so nice! But the cow doesn’t stop or turn around, it continues forward. 

“Oh? Is Techno your family?”

The cow doesn’t say anything or even moos, it confuses Ghostbur to no end but he respects the cow’s wishes.

And as they got closer, they saw two figures talking to each other outside. The cow perks up and goes faster, Ghostbur giggles and feels the excitement coming from the cow affecting him as well. He can’t wait to see Techno and his friend!


	2. The Brothers Come Up With A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur and Ghenry (Ghost Henry) finally get to come home. But, it sadly doesn't get too last as long as Ghostbur wants it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more angsty, sorry :)

“Techno! And Techno’s friend! Hallo!!!”

The two figures turn around, obviously startled, with one pulling out a pickaxe but they put it away once they see Ghostbur. 

“Oh. Hey Ghostbur, what uh brings you here?”

“I can’t hear you so me and Mooshroom are coming closer!”

Ghostbur and the cow seem to be happier at the thought of meeting their family and new friends. When Ghostbur and Mooshroom Cow got close enough to be in front of the house, did Ghostbur finally recognise the other non-Techno figure. It was Tommy! As soon as Ghostbur raised his hand in the air to enthusiastically wave to them, did he remember his conversation with Dream. His hand faltered and his smile became tense and full of pained sadness. 

What if we pretend that Tommy likes us?

Ghostbur almost followed through with that thought, but wouldn’t it be selfish? Ghostbur doesn’t want to be selfish just so he could be happy… His feelings don’t matter, theirs does. 

Ghostbur smiled, he felt like he just forgot something important again but he would know. When Ghostbur looked down at the blue in his one arm, he saw them all covered in a dark shade. Ghostbur wonders how they got so dark, but he doesn’t question it.

Ghostbur places the dark shades of blue in his inventory, he’ll have to get some of his blue again. Just not in front of anyone, they’d be D̶͇͕͕͍̤̓̑̂̂̊͘͝i̴̗͕̗͛̓̉s̶̡̈́G̷̱̥̃́̚Ṵ̸̧̦̘̉̄́̄͒̀͝s̷̰̗̹̋̿̅̈̋̇t̵̹͂̀͒͋̚̕ë̷̡̫́͂͂͒d̸̛͖̃̈́̆͘ͅ ̵̡͈͈́̄̓̓̈́̃̇Ḇ̷̝̂̆͑̌͌̍̈́͝ỵ̵̛͍͚̄ ̵̬͖̖͆͊͆̆̈́Ḣ̷̥͈̤͔̲͈͋̿̄̔̕͝i̶̘̎M̶͍̦̫͌͆ͅ. 

“Hey Tommy, Techno!”

“Hallooo.” Techno waved his hoof.

“Hello Ghostbur.” Tommy didn’t even spare a glance at the ghost.

Nobody noticed Ghostbur inwardly flinched, “O-oh..” He puts his raised hand back onto the cows head, petting them as a way to ease some of his sadness. 

“Anyway, can you guys see the cow?”

“What cow?”

Ghostbur sighs, everyone can hear the exhaustion within the ghost, and he does some patting on the apparently invisible cow. 

“Hey. Mooshroom? You gotta show yourself to them, kay? They’re my friends and plus, you’re dead so they can’t hurt you!”

The cow appears to be taking in his words and thinking it through, they moo in agreement after some time passed. The others might have thought Ghostbur was crazy by now, but by their expressions they were surprised.

“Moooo.”

“Mushroom Henry?”

Ghostbur looks between Tommy and the cow, Mushroom Henry seems to be happy. Ghostbur smiles, soft and tender that he finally did something good.

“I…. I thought Dream killed you…”

The cow lightly shakes Ghostbur, as a way to tell him to get off, he does and is very grateful to brag in the future. 

The cow looks at Tommy with pained eyes, it moves it’s snout into his hand and it phases through. Tommy lets out a short gasp, he tries to pet Ghost Henry but his hands pass through the cow. Tears began to slip past his eyes as he tried again and again to hug the cow, it was a painful view to look at.

“I-I’m sorry.. I thought that… I thought that you guys might have wanted to see my ride…”

Techno moves to place a hand on Ghostbur’s shoulder as comfort, but his hand got smacked out of the way as Tommy crushed Ghostbur into a hug. 

“Fuckin’ lucky b-bastard, he s-spun too much for m-me to ride him.” Tommy loudly sniffs.

As Tommy hugged Ghostbur, he didn’t move his arms. Ghostbur was surprised, nobody hugged him ever since he died. It was weird and new, when was the last time someone hugged him?

Ghostbur lowered his arms to loosely hug Tommy back, he wanted the hug to never end, and it didn’t for awhile. But, Tommy pulled back with a smile on his face.

“Thanks Ghostbur. Now, Techno has another animal friend.”

“Oi, you’re one to talk, Raccoon.”

“Wh- Well, you let me live here! We’re roommates now!”

“Moo.” (Translation: Omg, and they were roommates”

“See?! Ghost Henry agrees with me!”

“What?! No, he agrees with me because us animals have to stick with each other!”

As the two continued with their pointless argument with Ghost Henry, Ghostbur went inside to organise their chests and to clean up any of Tommy’s messes. He hummed a familiar tune to himself, he didn’t like it so quiet.

When he went to the chests, he took notes on what resides in them. In the top floor, it had more important items than the bottom ones. So, when Ghostbur organised them he made sure to be thoughtful on what Techno found important. 

To say the least, Techno had a lot of unimportant stuff! Ghostbur kept the potions on the top but moved a lot of books, armour, swords, into different chests on the bottom. Ghostbur just hopes that Techno likes it as much as he does, and when he finished he snuck some new blue into Techno’s upstairs chests. He hopes that Techno will never have to use it, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Oh. Ghostbur, you’ve been in here the whole time? I thought you left.” Techno was staring at the busy bee ghost silently. Techno is very awkward.

“Hm? Nope, if I left I would’ve said bye! Plus, I just organised all of your chests! Ah, please don’t be mad.. I tried..”

“Don’t worry Ghostbur, I’m sure you did a terrific job.”

“Ah, uhm thank you Techno..”

Techno huffs a laugh and looks inside the chests to look at Ghostbur’s work.

“Huh. You did better than I expected, thank you. But, you shouldn’t have tried so hard. Tommy’s going to ruin the beautiful organisation with his chaos.”

Techno laughs at the apparent joke, Ghostbur joins as well but he feels left out. T̵̢̏͗̋̄h̸̖͆ͅȃ̸̞̼̙̪͠ṭ̶̹͜͝ ̶̢̛̛̟̰͚̈́̑̑í̵͖̳̬͋̀͑s̵͚̭̺̻͐̄͝n̷̤͓̣̳͑͑̂͠t̴͍̳̆̽̆̃ ̵̗̞̞̟̂͜ã̷̧̝̤ͅn̵̫̞̱̙̦͊̽̔́y̵̼͉̮͝t̷͔̏̍̓͘͝h̴̨͕̜͕̿́̍̚i̸̫͓̫̐̾͐͠ņ̶̬͛ͅg̸̛͈͉̀̂͛̕ ̷̖̠̏̀͌n̸̡̩̈̒̾é̸͎͉͈́w̸̹͑̔.̴̩͝.̵̨̺̮͚̝̊̾̓̈́͘.̵̡̡̟̭̙̐̋.̶̡̥̺͔͚̾͋͛͘

Techno notices Ghostbur’s jolt, he has heightened senses even with busted glasses. 

“Whoa, you uh good Ghostbur?”

“Yeah.. I’m... I’m fine! Don’t worry about lil’ ol’ me! I just get cold at random times! Haha!”

“Well, just say something if it gets too cold alright?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ţ̶̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̭͉̻̬̘̪̟̩̣̭̫̫̰̪̬̪̬͈̘̲̻̩͚̥̠͈̬̮͓̰̺̞̪̖̭̪̗̟͍̰̭̞̟͔̼͕̮̯͚͍͇̲̱͕̠̼̟̤̂̈́̂͂̄͒̐͂̓̽̈́̽̀͆̇͌̍͌͌͐̇̑̋͊̑̈́̾̃͗̄̿̒̃́͑̽̑̇͗͒̾̋̆͂͌͂͊̅̂́͊̊̂͌͊͌͂̔́̒͊̂͗͌̀̾͐͂̔͌̃͋̈́̀͑̿̇̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̛̛͔̣̬̫̟̳̺̼̖͙̗͖̭̜͚͎̬̻͔͙̲̟͉̼̟͔̫͙͈͍͇̯̳̝̻̟̤͙̗̝̠̠̦͎͍̟̮̺͔͙͇̳͉͍͇̦̳̘̫͉̩̭̥̤̟̰̻̪̩͕͍̖͓͓̙͔͖͓̳͕̝̮̟̘̪̦̣̣͔̜̎̾̇̐̄̓̌̇͐͂̈́̌̌̋́̂̃̍̇̓͋̂̂͗̿͂̾̈́̏͛͂͊̅̈́̑̒́̑̂̎̓͂̎͊̏͊͒͐̈́̓̑̆͛̃̋͗͒̄̊͋̒͐̈̄̈́̀̒̐̓̉͑̊̽̿̿͊̍́̿̊̉́̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅǫ̸̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̛͚̥̹͚͉̱͔̲̘̱̮͚̘͚̦̞̫̳̦̫͉̦̞͖̖͓͓͎͎̮̞͖̠̱̫̤͓̳͎̭̟̥̝̼̤̠͚͖̼͇̪̠̟̰̩̖̪̥͈̗̣̻̲̦͎̰̺̭̼̗͍̩̞̠̗͉̬̰͇̻̣͒̐͊̓̃̒̈́͂͐̾̂̌̓́͆̾͂͆͂̈́̂̏̄̕̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̙̦͖̼̘͖̗͍̓͆̃̊̾̃̽̋̊̆͒̆̏̇͋͊̋͌̄̑̀̌͌̋̐̽͆̾̏͑͆̄̀̉͆̊̃͐̐̍̏̆̈́̄̊͂̃̓̊͊̿̉̽̉̄͐̾̊̆͌̌͂̔͑̔͐̏́̂̓̐͋̊͊̀̈́̈͗͗̈̿̆̏͑̋̇̌̿͒̋͑̈̈́̈́̆̌͌̐̓̏͆͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅl̴̢̡̢̢̨̧͚̞̬̲̣̟̜̗̼̖͕͉̪͎̠̹̝͈͇̼̫̝̰͎͙̤̻̼̙̫̫̩̺͙̞͙̤̥̦̦̜͙̮͚̹͚̬̘̖̪̘̥͔̲̹̪̥̘̭̣̟̯͓̺͇͚̲̲͚͙̦͈̹͎̟̩͙͎̠̥͔͋̈́̿͑̄̄̏̐̈́͜͜͜͝ͅa̴͔̩̯̞̐͊̏̀̇͛͑̐̈̾̔̅̔͗̇͒͊̀̍͒̉̽̓̎̓̄̓̊͐̽̆̈̄̂̃̇̆̔̾̾̊̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝t̷̢̡̡̧̡̛̛͖͎̩̮͖͚̙̘̣̖̟̜̞̗̝̰͎͖̠̜͉̣̦͓͈̳̜̭̣͔̬̻͉͕̠̭̖͖͈͕͎̥̼̮̫̩̫̫̱̲̯̲̘̱̬̗̝͚̣̖̦̩̳̳͉̻̜̥̙̜̗͇̣̪͚͆́͋͆̓̌͑̔͗͆̃̒̽͛͒͊̎̈́͗̇̊̅̂̿͊͑̆͆̉̌̅̂̃͗͗̐͒̐̀̑͑̑̈́̋̔̓̈́̆̋̒͌͂͆͒͐͌͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠e̶̡̨̡̛̛̞̲̥͙͇̭̝̫̞̖͚͈̯̣̜̝͎̬͎̙͖̟̪̝̝̰͉͙͈̹͔̠̫̝̟̗̭̱̩͙͕̮̙̥̟͔̯̰̩̲̮͍̹̪͎̙̺̲̩̰͚͍͉͙̭̟̓̑̑͗̓̃̌̆̈̒̅͂̐̄̑͆̓̈̍̓̏̀̔͋͐̄̔̈̈́̎͌̆̄̎̓͗͆̄̓͆̓̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Well do!”

Ghostbur turns around and does some tidying to the place, he doesn’t see Techno’s worried expression. But before Techno can speak, Tommy bursts through the door with Ghost Henry!

“Ello bitches! Me and Ghenry are gonna kick your flat asses with our twitch primes!”

“Oh my god, why do you have to be so dang loud?!”

“Fuck you, that’s why!”

“Stop quoting vines! That’s not pog!”

“It is too! Ghenry and Ghostbur thinks so!”

Ghenry moos in agreement with Tommy, the three look at Ghostbur.

“Oh, I.. I uhm… I, I agree with….”

As Ghostbur thought, he remembered Dream’s conversation again. 

Maybe we can befriend Tommy again?

H̸̢̺̏̾̇͜e̴̳̟͉̙̊̂͒'̸̙̺̳̓̕l̸̺̣͒̏͠l̴͕͈̤͚̉ ̴̗͎͍͑u̸͕̥͈̖͌̈́s̶̤͛̽͠e̵̢͎̪̋̊̽͠ ̵̱̮͚̥̇u̶̻͈̣̺͗̀s̷̠͚͐̕̕͜.̴̡̹̰͎̿̽͘.̶͎̯̖̈́.̶̻͎̘̻̓̒̏.̶̥͌̂͠

“I agree with Techno! He needs a teammate in his cause!” He finishes it off with a bright smile, he hopes they didn’t see his flinch but they did. 

“Oi, my man, you good?”

“O-oh, yea! I am! Don’t worry! I just get cold a lot!”

Techno looks at Ghostbur, “Are you sure? You can trust us, y’know?”

“I-I,” He looked at Tommy and all he could see was Dream, “I… I… I know that!”

“Ghostbur.. Did you see Dream at all?”

Ghostbur felt like he just heard explosions, Dream’s laugh, Dream’s words, all he could see and hear was Dream egging him on to explode Manburg.

“NO! No, NO, nonononononono… Dream, I- I didn’t see anyone!”

The two don’t seem to believe Ghostbur with the cow appearing to be incredibly worried. The cow left Tommy’s side and made its way to Ghostbur. He nuzzled Ghostbur with his snout as a way to push him, to push him to open up, But the voices are screaming again. 

How did the music get louder?

Then he forgot everything.

“Techno? Tommy? When did I get here? Oh, did you guys need some blue?”

The two seem stunned at Ghostbur’s shifted attitude, from distressed to confusion so quickly is scary.

“Ghostbur, we asked if you saw Dream.”

“Oh! Yeah, I did! Dream told me ....”

He looked at Tommy, everyone in the room noticed. 

“I-I’m sorry. You probably don’t want me to say..”

“N-no, tell me what he told you big man.”

“.... He told me that I make Tommy sad and to stay far away from him. He also told me to tell him right away where Tommy is if I find him.”

Ghostbur was looking down at his hands, he didn’t want to see their faces. They’d be mad at him for being so selfish for coming to see Tommy anyway. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m being selfish again… I’ll, I’ll go.”

“Ghostbur. Dream lied to you, you’re my brother! Sure, I get sad but it’s because you're dead!”

“Yeah, what Tommy says, but did you tell Dream?”

“Tell him what?”

“If Tommy was here?”

“N-no..”

“Okay, good. Don’t tell Dream anything and don’t believe a word he says.”

“But… Dream is Tommy’s best friend..”

Tommy stills as realisation hits him, he looks around worriedly and seems to be waiting for anything to be burned down around him. 

“Dream is here? I-I.. “

“No. Dream isn’t here, and never will be. I’m pretty sure that guy is homeless anyway.”

Tommy snickers at the thought but it didn’t ease his worries. Ghostbur looks at his little brother and feels guilty, maybe if he n̴̜̦̣̱̩̔e̸͔̱̋͛̚ͅv̵̤͔͍̏͝͝ë̴̺̲͚́̂̌̂̈́͠r̸̢͇̎͂̑͛ ̸̦͍̣͇̈́͝ę̶͖̘̠͗̂͝x̴̭͂͊̓̅͐ȋ̸̛͇̦̲̦̹̬̪̀̄s̴̥̈̑t̷̡͉̞̺̳͕̍̀̉͝e̸̫̟̿͋͗d̵̼̙̏̄̾̽͂̕w̷͕͇̩̳̪͓̓̿o̵̼̤̊̓̔u̵̡̐l̵̮̪̰͎̫͓̅̍͑̑͐̚̕d̴͖̃͊̎̚ ̸͇̿̏͝͠ṭ̷̲̗̥̦̆̈ͅh̴͚̋̎̃͘ỉ̶͔̬̻͕̥̠͆͊͝s̴͎̦̻̹͕̼̔̊̈̇͒͋͜͝ ̸̱͝h̸̛̤̐̋͛͋ͅḁ̵͉̬̗̂̄p̸̡̛̩͓̗̠͚̭͑̾͐p̶̢̡̮͔̺̥̑͐̎͗ͅe̶̡̠̼̓̂̌̎n̷̫̽̏͜͝.

“I can send Dream off your trail? I will make him go farther away from Techno’s house. He’d believe me.”

“What?! No!”

Techno didn’t like the idea at all, it might help them but if Dream found out he lied he didn't know what would happen to Ghostbur.

“It’s okay! I’m dead, he can’t hurt me.”

“I mean, Techno this could work.”

Tommy was already fully aboard with this plan, it just outweighed the cons in Techno’s opinion.

“Fine, but as soon as he tries something you have to message us. Alright? Our safe word is moo.”

“Oh, because of the cow!”

“Of course because of the cow Tommy! God, I can’t believe I’m related to you.”

Ghostbur smiles, he doesn’t want to leave them now. But he’ll need to. ẃ̶̫̬̂̈́̑̾ḛ̶̢̟̇̎̂̇̚͠ͅ ̴̐̌̇͘͜͝͠ͅḑ̵̢̙̝̂̾̑̈́̐͗i̴̳̙͚͓͉̾͊ď̷̨̨̠ ̶̜̹͕̌̒̆t̴̞̝̓̇̈́̃̊h̷̹̉̕͜ĩ̶̛̛̝̪͔̘͜s̷̛͇̗̥̥̍̽̃̌ ̸̛̗̉̈́͝a̵̡̍n̴͓̠͋ỵ̷͎̈́w̴͙̻͚̼̔̍͝͠a̷̖͓͔̻͋̏̓͛͜ͅÿ̴̼͔̞̫̜̠́

“Alright, I’ll go now. It’s better if I do this sooner anyway. I’ll be going to the South of Tommy’s vacation house. See you guys.”

“Be safe Ghostbur.”

He only smiles at the two as he left the house, he didn’t notice Dream in the tree line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OofErs  
> This feels rush, but idk it's kinda hard to write a gremlin and a pig at the same time  
> I also wrote this during school soooo
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas again!  
> I'll stop until Christmas is behind us! :)


	3. Dream's Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a fucking dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowowowowow  
> A DOUBLE UPDATE????  
> ANyway, this felt quite rushed tbh but I cant take things slow for the hell of me :/

Ghostbur wanted to walk, but he was already so tired. But, everyone is tired and some are exhausted. Ghostbur shouldn’t complain, people have it worse than him and he should be happy that he’s dead. He is no longer in pain. T̷̩̞̟̈́h̵̼͉̝̓̑͂ë̷̡̛̛̙͔͝n̸͍͂ ̶͍̮͕̊w̸̹͐̔͑h̷̙̬̯͂͂͑̈́͝ͅỹ̵̙͙͐̏͛̀͜ ̷̨͔̗̀͂̕̚ḑ̷͙̮̜̏̐ŏ̴͚̞̥̟͐̍̒e̵͉̺͎̐̐͊̏̊s̸̡̙̺̠̋̿͛ ̵͉͈͍͐̈́͌ḯ̸̭͋̍t̸̙̗̖͒̃͘͠ ̵̠̐͒͝h̸͚͙̥̯̏̆u̴̱̼̅̎̆͘͝r̴̨̙̺̐̂͋ṫ̴͖͉̯̳̥?̶̈̒͛̋̉͜

Ghostbur coughs harshly, he looks down at his hands and sees them covered in different shades of blue. Oh. There’s a lot of blue, why does he have so much blue?

Ghostbur wipes off the blue onto his hands, and then cups the blue as he watches it harden. So weird; Ghostbur never liked blue but here he is, coughing up blue and handing it off as a gift. That’s pretty messed up.

He places the hardened blue into his inventory, he could give it to some of his friends in L’Manburg like Ranboo or Tubbo. He’s being really thoughtful, Tubbo would thank him! Wow, at least nobody saw him! Thank god, he didn’t want to explain the likelihood of how coughing up blue is natural to him!

Wait, where is he right now? Ghostbur looks around at his surroundings and sees trees, there is no snow or any sand. Just tall spruce trees surrounding him, he can even see some mushroom trees of different colours. Well, only two colours but that doesn’t change the fact that there is mushroom trees!

Oh wow, the cottage core people would love this! Ghostbur wonders what biome he is in, Dream would know! Well, anyone would know actually. Ghostbur doesn’t really like to pay attention to his surroundings, you never know what would bring back bad memories. But, as he looks around right now, he can’t feel anything but peaceful bliss. 

Wait, why is he here? As Ghostbur racked his brain for an answer, he didn’t notice the green person edging his way to him. 

“Oh, hey Ghostbur! What brings you all the way here?”

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know actually!”

“Really now? Well, any signs of Tommy yet?”

“Hmmm, nope! But, I have to stay away from him so it’s going to be hard!”

“Well, once you tell him I’m searching for him I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Really? Do.. Do you think that if I join you when you guys talk he’d be okay with me?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, why?”

“Huh? Didn’t he tell you? He hates your guts man. He told me that he wanted to be the one that ended you, I mean everyone wanted to take Phil’s place. But not me, I don’t like making my hands dirty.”

“I.. I’m sorry, what?”

“Yup! Wow, you have no idea of how many people wanted to take Phil’s place! I heard that’s why Techno set off the withers!”

“W-withers?”

Ghostbur’s voice was shaky, why was Dream telling him this?

“Oh yeah! You can’t remember that, well yeah. Damn, I had so many people say how lucky Phil is. They even make fun of you, they throw away your blue y’know.”

“I- Why should… W-why should I believe you?”

“Because! I’m the only one that even wants you here! You’re so fun and I just love your blue. I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

“If.. If nobody wants me here, then what’s the point on me s-staying?”

“Hahah! There is no point, but I want you to stay. I care about you Wilbur!”

“I-I-I’m not Wilbur.. I’m Ghostbur.”

“No. You are Wilbur. You are the one that hurt everyone. You are Wilbur, stop lying to everyone.”

“N-no, I… I am not… I’m not him..”

“Wilbur… I hate liars. I’ll tell everyone where the blue comes from. Then they’ll be disgusted by you, I mean who uses their own damn blood? You are so fucking disgusting Wilbur.”

“N-no… They care about me, even i-if they find out t-they won’t care!”

“Then why do they hate you? Why do they never hug you? Why do so many people yell at you?”

“No...No…. S-stop… I-I’m not Wilbur. I’m Ghostbur, I’d know if I was lying…”

“Then why do the voices call you that? Why didn’t Wilbur have a funeral? Because, everyone knows you’re Wilbur and they just want to watch you crumble again… I’m right Wilbur, you know I am.”

“...Y… You’re right.. I’m sorry Dream. I-I should’ve never doubted you. You… you’re the only one that cares about me.”

“Good boy, Wilby! Now. tell me where Tommy is and don’t lie this time.”

“..... I don’t know..”

“Yes. You. DO! STOP FUCKING LYING!”

“No, I-I don’t know!”

Dream grabbed Ghostbur’s arm, and even though he can’t feel pain the touch burned him. It felt like the first time he touched a furnace out of curiosity. It hurt him, all he could feel was searing pain and he couldn’t escape it.

H̶͕̥̬̊̃̉͘Ó̴̧͖̥̥T̷̛͈̫͉̀̾̐Ȟ̵̢͔̺͔͗͗͘O̶̡̹͐́T̵̻͐̌͌H̵͓͈̩Ǫ̵̬̘̠̈T̶̢̜̺̪̓̍͒̈́H̷̛̘̄̍O̸̞̟̥͆̆T̴̫̎̾H̶͔̼̻͍̃̓̔O̵͔͊̑̾T̷̯̪͕̝̊H̵͍͊̾Ö̸̠̤̹̎̅͒T̴̞̭̻̦̈̂̋H̵̛̫͙̖͠O̸̻͖̭̚͝T̴̢̩̮̑H̶̦͉̞̺̒̏͆O̶̢͎̣͌Ṯ̸͓̾̽̓̋ͅH̸̝̮͎͙̆̃Ơ̶̝̻̓͛Ṯ̸͈̲͑͑̏͜Ḩ̷͂̂̓̾Ǫ̴̙̼͗̑̏͝T̵̙̣͂H̷̱̥̿O̵̲̿͛͠T̶̻͕̭̈́̓̔͂H̶͕̤̱̋͂O̶̝͇͎͆̆T̷͙̰̫͖͐̓͝H̴̠̞̒̓ͅȌ̴̡Ţ̸̞̈́͐̓͌ͅH̶̰͂O̶̡͓̟̔͝Ṭ̶̡̲̹͂̍H̵̳̘͂T̸͓̝̹̣͂̽̈́O̴̻̘͊̒͛H̷͓͉̥͎͌T̸͉̻̤̚H̵̳̳͋̊͝T̸͚̣̱͉̊O̴̦̿͋̓͝Ḩ̸̠͎̣͆͐̈Ť̵͇̔H̶̠̳̝̾̐̃O̸̡̐͒Ț̸̍̏͋̓

“OW, STOP PLEASE!”

“I’LL LET GO WHEN YOU TELL ME WHERE TOMMY IS.”

“PLEASE BELIEVE ME! I DON’T KNOW… I DOn’t know.. Please let gooo..”

Dream looks at Ghostbur and finally lets go, he was radiating anger; Ghostbur never felt so terrified. He was towering over Ghostbur, he never felt so small.

“Tch, fine. But, as soon as I find out you’re lying you’re in trouble. I’d make you wish you never became a ghost.”

Ghostbur believes him, with how hot his grip was? Ghostbur would rather be stabbed then go through that again.

“Haha, I’m sorry Wilbur! I didn’t mean to hurt you! You know I’d never hurt you on purpose. I wouldn’t have had to do that if you didn’t make me angry! So, tell me what your name is?”

“...Wilbur.”

“Good boy! Now, who only cares about you?”

“...You…”

“You are making me so proud!”

“.. Really?”

“Of course! Do you want a hug?”

“... Please?”

Dream laughs and opens up his arms, Ghostbur hesitated but he threw himself onto Dream. Ghostbur thought that because Dream isn’t hurting him, that this wouldn’t hurt.. but it was way worse. The burning heat spread throughout his body and not focused on his arm. Ghostbur screamed until it became hoarse, Dream didn’t make any movements to let go.

“Oh.. I forgot to take off my armour. Sorry, I told Tubbo that I wanted an enchantment or spell that could heart demons. He thought I was talking about you so he gave it to me so easily! So sorry about that Wilbur, I didn’t mean to hurt you. They did.”

In his confused haze, it made sense to Ghostbur. Dream didn’t mean to hurt him, t̶̠̥̆̔̓̄h̸̘̝̯ę̷̨͕n̴̹̉ ̸̗̭̯͈͛̓͘w̶̖̘͇̣̅̓h̶̫̔y̶̤̩̽̏͑̇ ̴̞̩̒̔d̸͕͚͓̍̈̚ȉ̸̛̼̍͝d̴̨͈͈̳͌̾ņ̷̛̮̖̪͊̈́͠t̷̠͍͌ ̵̨̮̞̀h̵̨̥̕e̷͎̭̊̎̀ ̵̖̻͖̭̔̈́̋̈́l̵̮͉̝̞̀̈́e̷͙͙͒̂t̴̟̗̿͆ ̴̯͍̤̏̇g̴̱̟͗̇̂o̸͕͍̿͋?̵̳̞̟̋̇̚͝

“See Wilbur? People will try anyway to hurt you, I bet everyone is getting this enchantment and is waiting for the perfect moment. But don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

Ghostbur nods, don’t trust anyone but Dream. Don’t trust anyone but Dream. Dream is safe, Dream is everything.

Then Ghostbur forgot everything. 

“Oh, Dream! What are you doing here? Do you want some good ol’ blue?”

His mind and gut screamed at him to run away. He didn’t because Dream is safe, Dream would never hurt Ghostbur on purpose! For some odd reason, Ghostbur knows that Dream will always tell the truth! Dream is Tommy’s best friend after all!

“Oh! I was just telling you how everyone was getting enchantments that can hurt you. I wanted to warn you, alright? Don’t touch me! It’d hurt you a lot!”

“W-why would they do that?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll keep you safe! Follow me Wilby!”

  
  
  


Ghostbur felt oddly terrified to correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this felt WAY too quick then please tell me, I'll redo it and make it WAYYYY slower than originally
> 
> ANyway  
> Merry Christmas :)


	4. Startled Realisation and Pained Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy spy on Ghostbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels really short but I'm very tired

Ghostbur let Dream lead him, he didn’t know what would happen if he left and he sure as heck doesn’t want to figure it out. But, Ghotsbur remembered a supposedly safe word! He doesn’t remember why he has a safe word, but he knows the person who wants it would be very grateful. 

He smiles at Dream and tugs on a part of his arm that isn’t covered by armour.

“Hey, Dream? My friend started an animal sound association game! I was wondering if I can respond?”

“Oh! You are far more behaved than Tommy! Yes, you can and if you keep this up I’ll even let you have a conversation with them! Just don’t tell them about me? Kay, Wilby!”

“Yay!”

Ghostbur waited for Dream to look forward and continue on walking, and when he wasn’t looking Ghostbur quickly DMed Techno, ‘moo’. He got a quick response that was asking for his cords, he looked at a different tab that offered them and he typed it to Techno with the note of being on the move.

Techno didn’t respond and Ghostbur can only hope that he helped his brother. He doesn’t want to bother them. He closed the messages and floated over to catch up to Dream.

“You should stop floating. It freaks people out, not me though, but I don’t want anyone to see us. You don’t want to scare anyone off right?”

“No.. I don’t.”

“Good! Now I won’t feel like I’m walking with a freak.”

Ghostbur doesn’t say anything but shows an obvious discomfort with Dream’s attitude. Ghostbur doesn’t want to piss off Dream. h̶̻̘̞͗̔ȇ̷̲̺̲̖͛̃͠'̷̤̌͠l̶̗͒̋͂͆̂l̸͚̟̂͒ ̵̡͋̏̅̔̓h̴͕͇͛̆u̵͉͓͈͉̐́ŕ̴̙͎͓̣̅̂ṭ̵̲͕͊ ̶̧̳̄͗̇̕u̴͈͈̘͒̄̃̇͜s̶̠̜̭̰͗̋̿.̴͚̦̯͙͌̂̉

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Techno? You don’t think that D-Dream is going to hurt Ghostbur, do you?”

Techno doesn’t let that thought wonder, “If he does then I’ll make sure he never sees the fucking day again.”

“W-whoa! You cursed! Holy shit, big man! I’ve never heard you say a fucking bad word before!! It’s honestly pretty cool, like holy fu-”

“Oh my god, see chat? This is why I don’t curse. As soon as I do, the whole world flips out.”

“Aw man, you have voices too? Don’t go crazy like Alivebur did now.”

“.... He heard voices?...”

“Yup. He always said that they also played loud music and screamed at him. I think Ghostbur can’t hear them but what’d I know, nobody tells me shit anymore.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll work on that Tommy.”

“...Thanks Techno. Now let’s save Ghostbur’s ass.”

Techno nods and they both head to the portal not that far from their home. 

“.. I hope he’s safe.”

Techno doesn’t say anything but when Tommy sees him tighten his grip on the handle on his pickaxe, did Tommy take that as a yes.

“Also, why isn’t Dad helping us?”

“Phil isn’t helping us because he’s under house arrest, remember?”

Tommy stills for a second as he finally remembers, and he somehow felt bad for Ghotsbur for forgetting so much. Having a lot of baggage and still having to pick some up is hard, but that’s how life is. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Some time passed and it started to get dark for the two brothers, Tommy began to complain about his feet but Techno brushes him off.

“Technoooooo, can we relax?”

“No. We need to get to them as soon as possible.”

“You know… you guys didn’t go this crazy for me when I got exiled. I smell favouritism.”

“That’s because you’re strong. I’m not saying Ghostbur isn’t but he’s too nice and has a forgetful memory. Your exile wasn’t my fault, but Ghostbur getting hurt is mine. I’m here for you now and I’m not going to leave Ghostbur as well. I let him get killed once and I’m not going to let it happen again.”

“.. What the fuck are you talking about? He’s already dead, he can’t die again.”

Techno stops moving at that and looks at Tommy, bewildered and shocked, as if he didn’t understand the words that went out his mouth.

“Tubbo found a way to kill ghosts. Nobody is sure why, but Ranboo told me that Dream was the one to get the first enchantment.”

“.. Why would Tubbo do that?”

“I don’t know but I have a pretty clear idea and I’m sure you do as well.”

The two don’t say anything when the conversation layed heavily in the atmosphere and dampened the mood of them both. Techno didn’t say anything when Tommy quickened his pace and stopped complaining. He was grateful.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The two finally caught up with Ghostbur and Dream, the two were surprised by how calm they were. It didn’t last long.

“Hey.. can you stop calling me Wilbur? It makes me like really uncomfortable.”

Techno had to stop himself from correcting Ghostbur’s bad grammar. The voices in his head luckily did the trick for him.

“Hm? Oh.. Wilby, don’t make me sad now! You know that I am the only one that cares about you! So don’t make me change my mind.”

“I-I know that, it’s just that if you care yo-”

“Shut up Wilbur. You wouldn’t know what it’s like for anyone to care about you. Hell, not even your son cares about you! Nobody but me cares about you Wilbur! Don’t make me hurt you again.”

Ghostbur remembers the searing pain, he felt it everywhere again.

“NO! I-I’ll behave! You only care about me, nobody else! J-just don’t hurt me.”

“Good, Wilby. Now come here, I want to give you a hug!”

“Can you take y-”

“Now.”

Ghostbur flinches, the two watch curiously as Ghostbur slowly inched his way to hug Dream. Techno was quicker to realise why Ghostbur was so hesitant. Even though he was quick enough to realise it, he did nothing in hopes to learn more. The voices yelled at him to help Ghostbur but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Tommy and tightly hugged his brother to hide him from the terror he’s about to hear.

They both flinched as they listened to Ghostbur’s screams and Dream’s loud giggles, they heard Ghostbur’s silent screams as his voice went hoarse. The two brothers cried in silence as they hugged each other for god knows long. But, when they hear Dream’s reasoning and fake comfort, did Tommy shove Techno off.

When Ghostbur and Dream were out of a hearing distance, did the two brothers argue.

“I-I can’t believe you let him hurt Ghostbur like that! Oh my.. Fucking god, that… that was terrifying to listen to!”

“... I… I’m not able to do anything.. We need to get my tools back quick, and when I do I’m killing that green bastard for hurting my family.”  
“... I hope Ghostbur doesn’t remember any of this.”

Techno nods but he and the voices know that Ghostbur will always remember what he felt, He was always the emotional one after all.

The two brothers go back to following Dream and Ghostbur, they hope that they’ll never have to witness something like that ever again.


	5. "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W̵̡̙̝̼̮̫̦̱̫͎͈̥̻̺̣̜̭̖͇͖͑̏̓͐Ḣ̵̨̧̧̡̱̤̹̫̰͓̤̱͓̱͙̗̮̗̤̩͕̠̺͙̦̝͓̱̫͕͌̏̿̋̈́̔̌̋̽͑̓̇̚͜͝͝Y̴̨̨̧̡̱͙͎̤̝̤͉͈̞͉͖̠̝̫̮̼̫̖͖̥͇̣͔͔̰͍̙͓̞̭̩̞̙̦̘͆̀̅̓̍̾̔͒̃̍̒͂̅̍͛̇̓͜͠͝ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHm this FEELS really ShoRT  
> BUt DOn't woRRy :)  
> I'm MAkiNG MorE CHapTErs To MAke UP fOR It :))

“And, we’re here.”

They were now in front of a huge wall covered in vines and moss covered cobblestone. It looked old to say the least, but nothing special.

“.. I don’t mean to be rude, but where is it here?”

Dream didn’t respond and only laughed, but he pulled a button out of his pocket and it made Ghostbur feel cold again.

P̸̪͍͇̤̩̻̦̍̔̍͌͘͝͝Ȑ̸̲̮͕̖̤͇̃̿͜͝Ē̶̗̳̰͙̰͝͠S̵͓̝̮͑͋͑̓̚̕S̸̨̧̗͍̭̬͂̊̇̐̍I̸͎͔̎T̷͎̗̼̼̮͋́̐̏͂̆͠ͅP̷͎̮̩̟̻̱͐R̵̡͉̰͖̲̿͊̓̎̍͑͝ͅÈ̴̢͇͎̓̂͌ͅS̴̨͉̝͙͈̋̂S̷̰̱̱̟͉̱͇͑̂͗͘͘͝P̸̨̨̡̟͇̪̭̐͋̄̂̐̀̚Ŕ̵̡͍̟͓̝͍̆̒̚͜͝Ḛ̴̬͉̠̗͓̙̒̽̏̽S̵͇̱̞͍̪̕͜S̷̗̗͎̹̼͉̥͒͂̽̉Ṭ̶̪̝͚̤̦̠̓̌̏͊̒̒̚H̴̹͓͝Ě̷̢̹̥̟B̵̨͇̰͉̟͆̽͝U̷̢͔̪̮̻̻̯̅t̷̙̪̣͔̙̊̆̿̕t̷̨̪̭̟̟͑͝Ő̷͍͔̣͔̯̺̦̐Ń̸̡̧̤̼̬̿̇P̷̺͉̜͈͈͚̾̑̉̍͝R̶͕̝͎̠̠̺͕͆̇͒̍̒̕E̶̬̥̮̺̲̞͎̅͗̾̿͂͒́S̸͖̫̭̼̋̈́͂̾̚S̴̛̼̫̳

“Well, you see, this is your new home.”

He placed it on a piece of stone that is pristine compared to its surroundings, it seemed out of place. Then, he pressed it and the sound of redstone coming alive ran throughout the small clearing. THe ground rumbled and the wall moved. It revealed a large hallway with several doors. 

Dream walked inside and Ghostbur trailed behind him, he didn't know where to go. Ghostbur went to touch the wall and he noticed that he got Dream’s full attention. His hand stilled in the air and stopped him from touching it.

“Haha, don’t worry. It’s just a wall, touch it.”

Ghostbur hesitated and lightly touched it, his fingertips got burned and he was now grateful he didn’t do his whole hand. He quickly pulled back and held it close to his chest, Dream laughed at him again.

H̸̘͐̍̕e̶̻̺̾̑̎̆͗ ̵͎̭̺̠̂́͗ͅs̴̼̼̎̃ţ̶̢̼̟̫͈̈͘ä̴͍̤̘͉͖̉̉̌͒r̶̢͔̭̘̩̽́̔͋̈́̈̒ṱ̵̲̈͌̿̚͝͝͠ͅẻ̵̛̟͑̄͛̕͠d̶̟̍̊͊̀͜ ̸̨͓̺̇̾̏͑͆͘t̵̙̠̏͝o̷͔̜̠̊̈́͂͐̈́͗̂ ̷̖̻̤̣̤̪̂̃͂͛̚͜h̷̡̡̲̜̜̬̯̓͛͛̀͆̽͘ą̶̦̼͖͔͗̓͆̐̏ẗ̴̙e̷̹̪̔͂̇ ̸̬̃̑i̵̮̮̭̭̔̓t̸͙͎̿̑̾͛̋̓̕.̶̰̒̾̓̍͘

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, it's just that I found it hilarious! I thought you knew that L’Manburg found a new building block, it is apparently ghost proof but I didn’t think it was true!”

Ghostbur forced a smile on his face even though he found no humour in it, why is there suddenly people trying to hurt me? But Dream wouldn’t hurt us, Dream is safe.

“Well, I’m happy that you’re safe!”

“Yup, that means you should never leave my side or leave this place. Or else, you're dead.”

The thought of dying didn’t scare Ghostbur, it was what happens after that. When he died, all he saw was nothing and just a blank void of black. He was alone and he didn’t want that.

Ḫ̸̩͎̍̈́é̴̼̜̣̘͖̂'̵̫̮͈̘̉̃̊̋ͅs̴̨͙̯͙͊̈͜ ̶̢̨̭̗͓̓̓͊̆ą̵̲̬̊͂̾̉̐l̶̙͂w̴̢̤͙̒̑̏a̸͍̩̞̤͉̒̔̓ÿ̴̖̣̗̥̲́͗̏̓s̷̟̣̅ ̸͉͕̽̈̃ą̷̘̙̓̃́̿̿ͅḻ̴̦͔̄̂ǒ̶̯͕͗̃n̴̟͇͚̩͘e̸͍̳̞̔͆͠ͅ.̵͈͔̂͒͌͘.̸̛̜̻̮̔.̴̲̽͛̉

“Now, follow me Ghostbur. I gotta bring you to your room. I’m meeting up with Tubbo later today, he wants me to help with a ghost problem.”

“G-ghost… problem?”

“Yup! So, if you’re here that means we’ll never find you! So, don’t make any sounds or try to get out!”

Ghostbur hesitated but he nodded. Dream is the one person who would never hurt Ghostbur on purpose! Ghostbur is just doing this to himself, Ghostbur is the one making Dream hurt him! It’s Ghostbur’s fault!

He forgot.

“Huh? Where am I”

“Ghostbur! Hurry! You need to go into a room now, we’re being chased by the president and they’re trying to kill you! I’ll explain later, don’t make a sound or any movement!”

Dream’s panic set Ghostbur off, but he didn’t want to die again. He started to get scared and hurriedly looked around the hallway, he went to the room that was at the very end on the right. Ghostbur didn’t float no matter how much he wanted too, he didn’t want to be a freak.

Ghostbur opened the door and closed it, he didn’t hear it lock in place in his hurried haze. What he did feel was a burning pain on his hands and shoulder that was pressed on the door.

He pulled himself away and let out a startled yelp and almost fell onto the floor if he didn’t float. He was scared to touch anything and it always somehow went through his clothes, or ghost clothes? He looked around and noticed how cold and bleak it was with a single light coming from a small hole on the side of the wall. Ghostbur floated over and saw the sun setting, he went to dig himself out but he remembered what Dream said. He didn’t want to disobey Dream.

Instead of digging himself out, he went to the floor and touched it. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt him but it sent him to a calming state of mind. When his vision finally adjusted to the dark room, did Ghostbur notice that the floor was a bunch of blue!

Dream must’ve stole or grabbed blue from everyone that Ghostbur gave it too, he watched as the blocks shade darkened. Curious, Ghostbur went around the room and lightly touched it. The wall and ceiling didn’t hurt Ghostbur as much as the door did, instead they went a shade darker and you could see where Ghostbur touched.

Ghostbur smiled as he felt himself finally become happier, he didn’t forget anything. He was so happy that he didn’t feel the tears sliding down his face and staining his skin blue. When he looked down at his hands, all he could see were smudges of blue.

“W-why am I crying? W-why i-is there so much blue??”

It confused Ghostbur and the blue around him only darkened shade by shade as he cried. He wasn’t sad so what was he crying? He shouldn’t be crying..

Ẅ̷̰̃͠e̵̤̟̻͑̃̍͒̕ ̵̯̒͝ń̴̛̹͉̋è̵̮̞͓̙͓̐̈ḛ̸͐̉͝͝d̸̢͍̩̞̆̊̋ ̶̞̯͔̹͐͛͆̆ṫ̴͕̅ṏ̵̢͈́̈͝ ̷͔͊̽ǧ̴̞̦̂̈̓e̶̟̞̾̍̓t̸̙̩̬̃̒̄͝ ̶̛̤̳̯ō̷̜͔̟̈́͒̏̈ͅu̷̟͗͌t̴̳̫͇͖͛͗̅.̸͕̙̜̑̋̉͠ ̶̯͔̫̥͚̄̑̋͝͝N̵̠̠̗̰̒Ỏ̴̬̐̎̕Ţ̴̖̩̤̒̔̽Ș̷̝͐̅Ä̷̭̰̥̥F̷͙͊̅E̶̺̙̣̎̐̓̚͝ ̶̨̋̆N̸̫̑̈́O̸̙̲̎͘T̷̢̩̝̭͆̎ ̵̢̟̠̝̮̃Ş̷̩̻̖̈́͗͜A̵̯̟̍͜ͅF̴̭̎͗̔̍Ḛ̸̭̤͍̦̑̌͠N̸͔͎̦̩̰͒O̶̡̹̬̝͇̔͋̍T̵͍̟͉͑̓ͅS̷̥̯͈͙͌Å̵̮F̷̮̄̇̎̚E̶̢̛̠͍̍̈ͅ ̴͎̝̈́͆S̴̪̻̘̥̊̓Ä̵̧̼̖̚͜͝ͅF̴̨̫̀É̵̯͛͜͝S̴̺͑A̷͙͙̲̖̒F̴̞̌̅Ȩ̴̜̥͖̅̉Ṅ̵̛̤̫͊O̷̡͆͌͘T̶̩̝̈́͘Ḫ̸̰̣̮̗̀̎̍͋Ê̴͚̤̿͘Ṟ̷̢̣͎̳͗͊̒͗͝E̷͔̤̭̤̻͂̅̌̚

Ghostbur was still crying when his head hurt, but he didn’t forget. He didn’t forget the thoughts this time as the blue just taunted him. The voices were screaming at him to leave and the music was blasting in his ears. 

But he can’t leave, he doesn’t know why and he just wants to know why!

WHY ISN’T HE ALLOWED TO LEAVE? WHY CAN’T THE VOICES BE QUIET?! WHY WHY WHY WHY W̵H̵Y̴ W̷̻͂H̶̫̅Ỵ̵͝ W̷̨͇̼̓Ĥ̸̬͎̓Ỳ̸̖͓̒̋ W̴̢̫̅͗̆̈́̚H̵̼̥͋͗͊̚͠Y̸̩̠̫͇̼̒͋̍̆̕ W̶̹͙̣̜̄͆͠H̸̤͚̋͋̾͒̔̄Y̵̞͇̗̩̔͗͆͜ Ẅ̵̮́Ȟ̴̭̪̬̰̾́̕Y̷̜͂͝ W̸̟̫̑͗̏̀̀Ȟ̴͇̥͐Ȳ̵̤̽͊͒̈͠ W̷̘͕͇̝͚͔̐̔̿Ḧ̵͙͕͇̳͕̩́̏̈́Ỳ̷̢̞̘̣̂ W̴̘̼͕̮̯̰̓͑̌Ḩ̴̪́͊̚͝Ỹ̶̨̤̹̮͜ H̶̛̻̎̓̍W̷̭̝͓͙̃Ỹ̴͎͓H̶̢̺̜̓͐͛̄̈͝ W̸̱̜̣̼̼͊̀̆̌̚͝Y̷̧̠͈̥̆̓͌H̷̞̳̞̤̠̓̊̂͜ W̶͚̠̫̏̓̂͛͜Ỵ̸͕͔̻̮̙̾͝Ḧ̵͚̘̻̱͊̆̚͝ͅ W̷̺͌͋͂̚͘͝Ỷ̴̙̰̟͜W̷͎̋̉͂͝ H̷̺̩̏͋Ý̶̟̺̦W̵̦͙̓̉͆ H̴̱̞̊̓Ẅ̵̼͓̞͉̻͔͊̈́͛̌Ŷ̵̱̬̄̓̂͘W̶͙̖̞͒̈H̸̜̕W̸̞̱̹̙̠̅Y̸͔̠̟̤̑͑͜Ḣ̵͔̈̍͂͐W̴̛͉͙̥͙͚̠̐̎Y̸̾͊ͅW̶̖̦͚͒͘͠H̷̭̦͚̃̂̓͂̚͠Y̴̱̮̻̼̗̎͐W̴̝͐͋H̶͇͍̖̖͂̃̕Y̴͕͇͋̆̿͑W̷̪̥̥̜̞̝͗̓̉̈̄͒̅̚͜ͅH̷̢̙̘̄̄̋Y̴̨̢̛̙͖̲̲̙̞̿̂W̶͚̮̬͗͆̔͘H̷̢̡̢̢̦̙̯̄͒̿̓̈́̑Y̸͇̯̳̒̈́̾̋͜͝W̸̡͎̬̖̖̍̏͛̈́͌̑͜͝ͅH̸̗͐Y̷̝͈̜̲̯͓̤̯̑̐̆̉͘̚W̴̠͍̻͈̳̲̙̺͌̏̆͂̃͗̃̈́Ḧ̵̬̬́͜͠͝ͅY̴̻̿͆W̵͓͓͍̱̻̳̜͖͌͆̎̂̚͝H̴̢̙͍̔͛̒̋̾͜͠Y̷̘̺̩̭̤̬̮̹̓͌̓̄̌̉̕͝W̶͓̹͕͔̬͘H̵̢͎̥̖͕͖̝͚͋Y̵͖̐͛H̴͇͓͖̱̩͖͔͋̈́͆͌͒́̉W̶͙̹̬̩͈̪̏̚͘Y̶̧̭̱̗͍̖͚̭̒̆̋̂͝͝H̴̢͕̀̽͝W̴̡̬̳̟̤̞̌Ỹ̷͍̣̳͈̙̓͊̇͘̕͠Ḥ̵̇͆͆̀̊̅̈́W̸̢̰͕͓̥͇̬̘̊͋̌̌͑̚Y̷̪̠̱̟̤̙̲̋͆̑̂̓Ḩ̶̳̖̥̦̓̔̊W̴̲̦̗͓̤̹͓͐̓͌́̔͗͘Y̶̠W̵̫͇̽̑̽͂̐̾̚H̸͚͕͊̆̓̉͐̊̉͝Y̶̨͖͍͇͔̣̗̌̽̌̑̒̂̈́͜͝W̷̫͈̩̖̰̞̘̹̔̊͑͝H̷̬͚̱̰̪̰͔͋̈́͘W̴̢̯̲̙̙̬̼̃̆̈́̈́͌͘͜Y̷͍͔̝͍̤̦̰̔W̴̨̢͍̪͕̩͋͂͂ͅH̷̨̫͍̗̜̲͔̉̏͘W̸̥̥̱̍͑͠Y̵̢̦̔Ḩ̸̨̨͚̤͚͋̔W̸̛̫̲̣͉̬̙̭̉̂͑͜Ÿ̶̟́͑͋W̸̗͙̞̒̌́͠H̴͚̟̰̖̋Y̵̢̢̯̓̆̒̔W̸̧͇͉̿̅̂̈́H̴̠̻͌̓͊̃̌̿Y̸̨̜̻̤̝̣̮͊̉̂̈͛̽̊̊W̷̨̧̞̰̋͋̓H̴͚̑̊͑̓͛̚͠Y̶̛̠̺̟͆͆̓͊̀́̋̔͆̇̾͋̈́̽́̐͌̄̑́͂̐͝W̴̡̹͕̦̥͓̯̠̞̬͔̞̪͎̭͈̹͍̹̭̰̯̜̰̘̿̇͒̀̉̏͂̄́͜͠H̸̨̡̤̺̖̩̥̗̯̥̘͙̯̮̘̼̣̠͍̣̞̼̘̙̪̤̰͑͋͑͐Y̴̲̖̥͓͕̻̮̭̼̬͕̮͇̗̯̏͛͐̈́̓́̋̈́̽Ẅ̵̧̛̺̺̞͐̉̓̏̿͌͊̔́̑̓͐̄́̓̃̈́̓̐̓̎̍͘͝͝H̷̡̩͎̫̤̣̰͈͚̀̂̆̈̃͐͒͌̉͐̀͜͝͠Y̸͖͇̜̻̬͉̘̊̑̋̋̃͒̆̉̎͊̐̒̓̂ͅW̴͙̰͎̱̻̌̎͌̑̑̒̒̈̈́̈́̌͐̈́́̃̆̋̕̕̚H̴̲̤͇̟̟̣͍̳̣͕̱̬̔̅̈́ͅY̸̭̠̭̦̳̣͋͑̓͆͑̑͘͝W̸̩̄̓̌̅̈̈͗̈̎͋̎́̿̔̃͊͘͘͝H̵̨̛̰̥̘̙̖̦̜̠̗̩̦̫̙͇̗̜̰̔̒̐̈́̑̔̔͒̎͑͋̓͑̏̒͌͒̃̓͋̈́͠͝Y̵̧̢̟̪̹̥̘̭̝̲̩̝͇̹͊̎͆͂͋͆̊̾͋͘̚͜͝͝W̶̡͔̗̮̱̗͍̬̝̮̱̟͓̳̌̽̊͆̈͘̕͜Ḫ̸̨̧̰̮͎̝̣̼̠͙̲̻̻͉̪͊͗͗̂̔͋̚͜͜Ỹ̷̢̨̡̞̮̭͍͕̯̻͚̬͔̞̗̖̱̝̠̭̠̯̞̇̚͜͝Ḩ̵̧̡̨̫̬͙͉̤͚̜͇̹͎͖͓̙͍̔͛W̵͖̲̗̺͕̝̻͙̝͎̪͎̳̗͌̀̐͊͛͘̕͝͝Y̴̢͈̣͍̰̘̺̟̬̰͍̏̉̀͜͠H̵̡̰̯̖͍̤̭̭̪̞̯͂͌̇̑́̎̔͛̈̌̽̄͒̊̑̔̑̐͝W̷̛̛̘͕̉̊̊͌͒͋̃̂̽̊̾̈͐̑̈́̒̀͜Y̵̧̡̜̱̟͉̮̣̗͖͈̝̖̜̼̙̞͂̐̈́̒̈́̇̇͂̂̈͐̊̅̈̄͘̚͠Ȟ̶̛̳̥̓̏̐̄͌̍̓͑̄̿́̄̚͠͝W̶͈̮̤̟͙͚̜͓̣͓͖͂͆̓̏̏̍̍̅̎͒̑̌̔̏̍́͒̇̔̿̚̕̚͠Y̷̛̫̲̜̣̭̤͖͔̭̠̏̆͐͒̉̃̒̐͆͂͒͘H̷̛̫̱̑͆͂̿̒͊̂͛̉͑́̑̇̋͆̒̄̈́̄̕̚͘̚͜ͅẂ̸̤̈́̑̆̃̍̄̑̐̀͌̑̎̊͘̚͠Y̵̛̘̜̫͎̯̳͖̥̞̗͍̞̲̳̳̫̙̝̭͖̒̆̽̂̅̈̆̒͜ͅẄ̵̪̮̣͇̰́̈́̈̋̏̿̍̈́͒̾͊̌́͆̕͘̚͠͠͝Ḧ̸̖̥̯̤̬͇̾̎̌̉̏̓̂̔̏̿̍̉̚̕͝Y̴̢̠̣̺̫̙͓̫̻̻̦͈͈̙͐̔͌̾͛̉̆̊͜͝͠ͅW̶̨̦̤̞̞̞̱͍̱̯͍̻̘̻̞̺̙͙̭̖̹̥̗̾̅̽̍͑̂̾̓̈̈́̓͐̔̊͊͜͜͝H̴̟͈̳̭̫̞͙͉͕̟͕͌̾̌̑̑̅̾͊͐̆̋͌̑͊̈͘͝Ẅ̵̧̨̭̻͚͖̝̘̘̞͚͔͈̥̜̪̦͙̟̘̟̼͈̺̱́̇̏͋͊̋Y̶̨̧̧̺̥̰͖̯͇͔͚̥̹̪͇̖͓̞̋̿̀͋̐͂̈̉̾̔̈́͒̂̎̅͂͛̆͘̕W̴̢̦̠͈̝̘̱͔̣̣͙̊̇̏̒͒͒̒̍̔̆̂͋̈́̈́͂̑̎̓͊͗͊̓͝H̶̨̺̱͇͓̰̮̤̮̻̙͇́̍̃̇̎̒̆͐̈̕͜Ẉ̴̞͇̺̖̫͇̗̈̂̽̽̎̐͑͛̒̋̒̄͂̄̈́́͘͝Y̶̧̢̲̫̗͍̳͉̘̯̣͚̬͎̙̒͌͜H̵̰͉̘̯͔̰̝̝̤̳͐̂͌̂̓͋̑W̵̛̲͙͚͐̅̉̋̈́̽̌͐̆̊̈́́̇͑̑̄͌Y̶̡̘̘̜͉̻̖̭͕͎̣͌͛̋̒͜W̸̡̛̯͉̭̠̠̣̲͉̣̱̻̬̯̺͉̓͋̐͌̿̇̒̃̿͂̈́̈́̊̍̑͆̽̋̓͘͘Ḩ̴̨͈̜̫̯̼̳̦̹̘̩̹̬̙̝͔͓̼͔̖̟͐̀̉̌̏̑̂̇̀̈̓͗͗̆̉̉̋̔̇̓͝͝Y̸̼̻͙̳̙̞̝̺̟̟͉̖͖͙̖͖̳̙͖̜̭̲͙͔̟̑̃̓̊̈́̈̓̄̎̍̾̋̄͗̇̽̎͐̄̽͑̾̕͘̚W̷̡͖͈̯̞̲͚̱̩̯͎̟͉̤̱̥̥͖̣̑̔ͅH̴̛̛͈̤̬̼͙͓̬͈̯̪̟̽̑͐̋͆̈́͒̇̅͋̈́͗̓͂̉͂̆͘͠Y̷̢̧̪̟̮̺͉̰̱̤̜̹͇͊͠͝͝W̵̡̙̝̼̮̫̦̱̫͎͈̥̻̺̣̜̭̖͇͖͑̏̓͐Ḣ̵̨̧̧̡̱̤̹̫̰͓̤̱͓̱͙̗̮̗̤̩͕̠̺͙̦̝͓̱̫͕͌̏̿̋̈́̔̌̋̽͑̓̇̚͜͝͝Y̴̨̨̧̡̱͙͎̤̝̤͉͈̞͉͖̠̝̫̮̼̫̖͖̥͇̣͔͔̰͍̙͓̞̭̩̞̙̦̘͆̀̅̓̍̾̔͒̃̍̒͂̅̍͛̇̓͜͠͝ͅW̷̧̢̛̛̟̞̳̫͎̣̖̟̩͔̺͇̤͕̼̪̯͈̺͈̰̥̖̥͉̐̒͐̇̃͊̄̔̏̒̔̅͗͗̿͂̆̌̅͐̉̉͌̔͛͂̓̈́͗̓̚͘͝͝͝H̸̨̨̛͈̯̮͙̥̝̞̠̟͈̩̮̝̼̯͍͔̫̲̯͔͇̭͉͓̩̦̫͈̟̙̳͈̻̾̋̒̈́̂́̒̌̾͋̑̀̂̊̊̐̓̑̿͛͛̽͘͘̕̚͜Y̴̛̛̬̥̻̑̽͗͑̌̀̑̍̈́̍̔̿͛̍̔̆͋̍̀̓͌̈̍́͂͒̌̈̄̇͌̚͘͘̕͠͠͝͝W̸̬̩̥̥̠̠̬̩̗̗̪̣̫̖̽H̵̨̡̛͉̦̠̖͚̝̪͕̱͕̝͒͒̾̉̓̿͐̈́́͋̑̾̐͂̅̇̎́̓̆̀̽͘̚̕͝͝Y̴̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̙̞͉͇̪͍̳͙̥̹̹̳͓͈͖̱̲̠̼͕̫̹̟̳̪̞͕̼͕͙̒̌̈͆̿͛͘͜͝ͅW̸̡̧̢̠͙͙͙̫̠͇̳̭͉̟̻̞̹͎̦̼̠͈͖̹͈̖͖̣͉͖͐̾͜͜H̷̢̧̲̱̗̯̫͖̯̝͈̜̘̘̫͚͉͉̜̹͔̫̻̗̀̐͐̽̄͋̈́̍̎̈̔̔̀͂̒̅͋̉͂̈́̋͑̈͆̅͐̈̇̍̑̔̆̃͛̑̚̚̕͜͝ͅÝ̸̢͔̺̺̪̫͈̯̈̈́́̾͂̆̈́͋͗̂̇̇͐͑̅̽͆͆̎̈́̃͗̈́͊̽͐̈̌̀̏͑͊̓̚͘͜͝͠͝͠W̸̡̛͇̞̤̜͎̘̪̲͎͚̠̙̦̉̓̉̈́͋͗̎̈́̄̒͆͆̾͌̈́̾̌͆͂̄̕̕͘H̶̨̨̫͖̭͍̜͚̩̭̯͖͈͎͙̟̦̪̬̒̃̈́̓̒͌̆̆͐̈̔͛̓̋̐͐̒͂̈͂̌͊͘͜͝Y̴̛̝͉̞̣̖͚̍̄̍͆̐̂̿̃͊̊̊̿̐̎͗͊́̋̋̾̚̕̕͝͠W̴̢̡̨̛̰̣̙̪͍̞͙̣͈͔̮̳̪̣͔̣̲̥͖͇͖͙̞͈̝̲͖̪̟̱͖̣̘̖͈̜͚̊͐̉̃̇͋̇̃̀͂̂̊̎͗̿͊̈̄͊͝͠H̷̨̢̡̡͈̲̰̣̟̩̮͔̮͉̭̟͈̳͉͖͚͓̯͉̮̳̼̲͖̤̓̈́͑̎͆̈́̎̇͛̿͝ͅY̸͇̟̫͎̹͙͖̫͚̖̩̫͎͕̦̝̦͓̺̘̍͒́H̶̢̢̧̧̡͚̮̝̤̳̩͚̭͓̤̣̠̩̺̗̤̲̥̘̗̺̓́̊͂̿̃͌̉͆̆̊͂͋͐̉̓̐̒̚̕̕͝ͅẄ̷̻̲́̉͗͐͗̄̓̇̿͛̓́͋̂̿̽̓̑͒̈́̀̊̀̈́̈́͗̇͋̈̓̉̈̓̿̕̚̕͘͠Y̷̨̛͚̙͍̼̙̞̻͇̱͔̰͍̲̞̲̦͉͇̱̍̅̉̑̈̍̓͑͆̃̅̃͆̑̉̂̅̍͂͋̈́̿͛̈̂̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝H̷̢̧̢̛͉͔͕͈͚̖̘̜̗̫̹͖̟̓̎̇͑̌̏͐́̌̑̈̈́͛̈́̿͋̍͛͆̍̋͗̓̋̊͌͊̑̂̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͝W̴̹͔̬̖͈̫̺̝̼̟̺͍̰̙͈̙͖̭̫̤͙̹̞̙͆̏͜͜ͅY̶̨̢̢̧̡̢̤̥̞̣̹̝͍̰̟̞͎̟̳̦̪̠͇̺͕̯̠̜̬̙͇̦̲̜̬̏͊̑̃̒͌̌̋̆̿̈̃͂̀͛̅͋̐̀̆̽͋̎̃͌͌̔̐̏̏̿̓̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅH̴̨̨̢̢̢̱̳̠̭̭͈̱̞̮̟̟̲͓͕̞̣͔͕͉̝͉̩̜̹͖̱̩͕̹͖̰̩͚̭͕́̔̈́͆̀͂̊͗̐͘̚͜͠͝W̴̨̧̧̺̯͇̪͉͓̺̼̜̙̠̜̫̻̖̙͙̤̳͚͈͖̤̰͉̗̾̅̽̋́̒̄́͘͜͜͜ͅỲ̷͔̟̏̑͛̂͌̎̑͝͝Ḫ̵̢̛̘̤͂̑͌̈́̋͌̆̎̈̐͆̇̀̔̓͗̈́̽̽͒͝͠͝ͅW̵̹̻̭̩̙̟̩̞͗̏̅̈͒͒͋̋́͐͂̒̓̋̃̅͒̉̒̀̎̓̑͜͝Y̴̨̢̧̨̙͓͚̯̯͔͉̭̬͓͎̥̪̜̖̭͚͋̈́͐͛̎͜W̴̛̗̺̜͇̋̌͆̈́̂̊̊͐͆̎̾̋̋̿̅̌̉̍͘̕̚͠͝H̷̨͉̯͉̲͍̻̥͕̗͍̭̲͓̬̹̥̙̬̘͚̱̩̞̤̣̉̈́͒͆̓̈̃̀̑̄̈̕͜Ỵ̴̡̨̨̢̢̛͔̩̠̣͙͇̥͈̬̺̥̜̟̙̞̏̌̃͆̐̍̃͗̏̓̄̎̔̉̔́̽͆̓̀͜͠͝ͅW̶̢̨̛̛̱̼̙̬̤̹̹̲̪̙̹̱̠̤͉̪̹̒̋̀͗͋́̐͆̔̉͆͑̿͐͌̒̃̊́̔̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠H̴̝͈̹͈͐̈́̈̔̉̋̈̄̌̊̽̈́͋͑͌̅̓̎͐͆͗̂͂̽̋̌̔́̓̏̑̀̿̍͆̒̎̋͗̕͠͝W̶̨̡̛͕̫̘͙̞̞̺̮͐̎̌͗̉̋͑̌͐̋̒͒̆͌̽̈́̈́̀͋͗̋̂͘̚͜͝͠ͅY̶̢̨̧̧̠͚͓̟̮̬̰̳̩̻̠̱̱̦̱̳͕̜͓̯̤̻͙͙͔̞͈̹͇̜͐̔͗̎̐̓̈͐̽͒̿͌͌͘͘͝͝W̸͕͍̠͈̝̱̯͕̮̩̲̭̙͓̪̍͆̈̏̎̈́̀̇͂̊̇͆̈́́̄̆̇̈́̄̈́͒̏͛̓̈̈̋̔̃̇͗̓̎̾̂̕̕͝͠ͅH̸̡̛̛̪͎͕̱̪̘̺̭̩͕͍̲̠̰̖̳̥͕̱̰͓̞͔͍̠̼̟̙̗̟̥̝̻͓͍͋̆͐̿̔͋̎͒̀̃͌̂͌̑̐̀̏̍̔̐͐̏̏̊͒͆̈́̂̐͒̽̊̒̌̃̚̚͘̚͜͜W̴̧̨̧̼̥̤̖͓͓͉͓̮̳̥̠̼̟̺̺͊̍͗̅͗̇͆̈́̈́͋͐̀̑̾̆͛̌͗̅͆͐̾̍͛̐̉̆͛̓̐̿̈́́̈́͘͘̕͘͜͝͝Ÿ̸̛̛͚͓̞̫̠̗̝̖̙̜͉́̌̆͂̒͑͌̓̑̆̍̽̀̽̆̈̓̈̏̋͑͒̽͋̅̉͑͑̓̽̕̚͘͝Ḩ̴̢̧̨͍͓͇̮̫͖̫̜̥͍̰͕̹̫͉͇̩̗͉̪̳̖̞͈͙̘͍̘̝͊̐̎͆̃͛̃̔̓̓͌̌̕̕͜͠W̷̡̨̡̧̨̢̢͈̲͈̖̭̰̹͔̗͕͚̤̺͎̘̖̞͉̱̼̼̜̝͚͕̘̩̺̮̯̾͐͜ͅͅŶ̸̢̨̨͉̯̮̗̜̘̟͚̦̙̪̱̥̭͇͎͎̙͙̼̳͍̻͓͕̥̝̱̹͕̱̦̍͐̿͜͜͜͜ͅW̴̡̞͉̘̫͎̄͑H̴̨͙͚͍̫̩͖́͂͊ͅÝ̵̢̟̱͚͉̝͍͖̹̺̪͇͕̲͓̦̟͚̳̮̹͈̖͌̊̆̋̔̓̐̄̌͘̕͝͠Ẉ̴̛̉̈́͊̐̆̔͊̈́͂̿̍̒̉̆̉̊̓̈́̀̈́̃͌̄̐͂̏̀̆̋͘̕͝͠Ḩ̵̡̨̢͕̭̺̺̥͙̙̞͓̲̮̥̯͈͚̥̳̲͕̥͔͈̗͎̗̖̙͈͂́̄̈́͗̄̾̽́Y̶̨̛̦̯̞͕̙̬̞̩̹͉̥͍̘̜̻̳̙̯͉̏͊̌̈̂̈́̈́̿̾͑̆̃̐͒͐͆̎̅͊̃̿͒̊̾̓̈͝ͅͅͅ

  
  
  
  
  


Then Ghostbur remembered his whole journey with Dream and he screamed for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHMMMM  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS UHHHHH  
> SOrry for It BEing SO short :')
> 
> DOnt Worry, Dream is getting whats coming to him.


	6. The Call Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hears Ghostbur's call for help, it takes awhile for them to come. He's finally free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHm I dunno if this is really gorey but just know I tried??  
> Anway, just warning you when you read this chapter

  
  


Dream was the first one to hear his call for help, and when he came back hours later he was still fuming with anger. When he made it to the “safe place” he was banging on the doors until he made it to Ghostbur’s.

“Wilbur I swear to fucking god, you better have an explanation in your behaviour.”

“S-Stay away! I-I remember everything!”

Ghostbur was huddled to the darkest corner he could push himself too, it didn’t help how the blue around him is too dark to suck in the blue in Ghostbur. Instead, it slowly spread like a sponge soaking up water. He needed to hide.

Dream laughed and Ghostbur just wanted him to shut up and stop. He didn’t want Dream anywhere near him. Dream was bad, Dream is never safe.

“Oh Wilbur. YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME. I LET TOMMY GET AWAY BUT I WON’T LET YOU.”

Dream started to bang on the door repeatedly, each one louder than the other and he feared that he would break it down. Ghostbur heard the door slowly creaked under the pressure of Dream’s weight slamming onto it repeatedly, he heard the splinters break apart. Ghostbur wanted to shrink into the cracks when he remembered the hole.

He rushed over to it and hurriedly dug at the dirt. The hole got wider and wider maybe Ghostbur c _an es-_

Dream grabbed onto his legs and pulled him back harshly and threw him onto the floor. Ghostbur felt a flash of pain on his back but it quickly dissipated when he opened his eyes.

His vision was still blurry but he saw Dream’s body on top of his. He brought his hands up to push Dream off but he came in contact wITH THE BURNING HEAT OF THE CHEST PLATE. DREAM DIDN’T BUDGE AT GHOSTBUR’S WEAK ATTEMPT OF DEFENCE. INSTEAD HE SMILED AND PLACED HIS HANDS ONTO GHOSTBUR’S NECK.

HE FELT HEAT BURN HIS NECK AND HE TRIED TO CLAW IT OFF OF HIM BUT IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. DREAM JUST TIGHTENED HIS GRIP AND EVEN THOUGH GHOSTBUR DOESN’T NEED AIR HE STILL STRUGGLED TO BREATHE. IT BURNED AND HE COULDN’T MAKE IT STOP. 

Dream finally took his hands off of Ghostbur’s neck but didn’t stop. Ghostbur brought his hands to his neck and he thinks that there would be bruising. He started to cough in his air and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop. 

Dream grabbed one of Ghostbur’s hands and brought it to the ground and Ghostbur felt his wrist burn. The intense heat flared up again and he tried to pull his arm out of Dream’s grip. It didn’t loosen instead it tightened and it made Ghostbur choke out a scream. It burned and he couldn’t make it stop.

Ghostbur heard Dream unsheathe his axe out of it’s holster and when Ghostbur opened his eyes again he saw Dream holding it above his body. He expected to feel it go through his chest like a sword, instead it chopped off his hand. Ghostbur couldn’t scream anymore and could only cry as everything flared off in panic. 

Dream finally took himself off of Ghostbur and left the room, he couldn’t move and everything hurt. Everything burned and he did this to himself. If he never screamed he would have never got Dream angry. If he had just behaved then he would have never lost a ghost hand. 

Ghostbur went onto his side and curled in on himself and sobbed his heart out. He held his cut off hand to his chest and cradled it as he tried to place it back into place. It didn’t work. He watched as his blue soaked into his yellow sweater and he couldn’t care less. Blue blood was pooling under him and he ran out of tears. 

His body grew tired and he eventually blacked out as the pain didn’t lessen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ghostbur woke up to hardened blue blood in his inventory and he saw that he had 3 stacks. He looks down at his wrist for any evidence that he wasn’t dreaming when he saw the raw scar around it. His hand was back but the memory was still there and raw.

Ghostbur kept quiet as silent tears of blue went down his face, he crawled his way to a corner and stayed there and waited. He looked towards the hole and saw that it was covered by the same blocks in the hallway. 

He wondered if it was worth the pain to get out. D̸̖̮̭̮̋͛̅̇͋ȑ̶̻̯͎̎̾̔̍e̵̢̡͖͙̼͇͐̓̊̚͠a̸͙̝͙̅m̶̡̩̳̲̐̽͛͝ͅ ̵̫͉̆̔͋͝w̷̨̰͍̋͗̈́̐̕i̷̢̢̤͍̼̋́͠l̷̼͎̭̃͜l̴̢̖̖͆̈́̈ ̵̡̨̦̗̥̊̉̌̏k̶̮̫̓n̷̺͉̠͚̐͋o̴̥͇̬̝̜̍̐̕w̵̝̬̘͑̊͒͊.̵̟̯͇̫͖̮͌.̵̯̘̰̘͉͒͆͜͠.̶̢͕̣̳̞̙̊͑̄̈́

  
  


“Wilby? You up now?”

He hears soft knocking on the door and he is almost happy that it’s Dream, then he remembers what happened to his hand. He needs to answer or Dream will get mad.

“..Yeah…”

“Oh, good! You seem to be behaving better. I hope you learned your lesson?”

“..Yes. I-I’m sorry. I-I won’t do it again.”

“That’s so good to hear!”

He hears Dream unlock the door, it took him 3 seconds to. Dream opens the door, comes in, and quickly closes it behind him. He looks around the room until he finally spotted Ghostbur in the corner, he smiles and crouches in front of him. He notices the missing hand.

“Oh. I thought it’d be gone… Hm? A scar! Now we know that this stuff really works huh? Here, have a Regeneration potion, it might help it heal faster.”

Dream places the potion onto the floor and rolls it softly to Ghostbur. He hesitates a bit but he grabs it and drinks half of it. When Dream stops watching him does he stop, he places it in his inventory just in case. It’s not like he's going to need it though, Dream won't hurt him again.

“So… How much do you remember.

Ghostbur was about to ignore the question until he saw the axe, he suddenly felt open to tell Dream everything.

“I only remembered our whole journey and everything after that..”

“Hmm… so you don’t remember Tommy’s whereabouts?”

“No.. I’ll tell you if I ever remember.”

“Ah, no need. I already know he’s with Techno, kinda hard to miss with the huge cobblestone tower and to-do list.”

“..With.. Techno?”

“Yup. I went over there to pay him a visit, I saw him throwing all your blue into the lava. I don’t know how he got some when you’ve been here and safe the whole time.”

For some reason, hearing that Techno burned all his blue hurt a lot. He thought that Techno would at least be slightly annoyed but instead he burned it. He probably already has the enhancement…

D̵̖̣̫͍̋ŏ̷̲̝͍͒̈́n̶͕̣̟̺̻̂̈́͝'̸̻̗̠͈͂t̶̡̲̫̪̪͂͐̓͛̈͜ ̷̬͐̓͘t̷͎̝̅̈͂ŕ̴͈u̸̻̎̽͘s̵̝̲̲͍̀͑t̷̗̜̻̽̒̈̔ ̸̧̬̘̈́̊Ď̴͜͠r̷̪̀͊̌͑̈́͜e̷̢͌͋̌̓͌̆a̵̟̽̓̕m̴̢̜͑͗̑͐̆̂.̶̡̢̣̹̒̈̀̅͑̾͜

“... can I have a hug?”

“Huh? O-oh! Yeah, just let me take off my armour!”

Dream took off every inch of armour on him and he opened his arms for Ghostbur. He hesitated but he anxiously scooted his way over. Dream sighed annoyed and pulled Ghostbur into a hug, it startled Ghostbur and he saw red flags blaring in his head.

Ghostbur expected it to be freezing or even burning, but it was warm and gave Ghostbur false hope for Dream. Maybe he could have Dream free him by choice? That’ll work! Dream is nice and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me!

Ghostbur made Dream hurt him. I̴̙̔̿͋t̵̛̺̫̰͊̇̚s̵̨̜̮͇̼̮̓̏ ̷̰̰̈́m̴̥͛̄̇͊͛ͅy̴͙̲̦̮̪͓͋̑̽̈́͋͝ ̴̯̝̳̯̀̈͘f̶̧͖̬̖͉͂a̷̧̮̮̣̥̋̐́̐u̵͚̬̳̪̹̇ḷ̸̻̳̥̒̋̋t̵̢͐̈́͑̓̑.̸̛͕͂̔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> GHOSTBUR TRAUMA GO BRRRRRRRR


	7. TechnoPissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of perspective in the story, but Dream can't tell when to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didn't post on Christmas eve and on Christmas
> 
> Since I didn't wish u guys merry christmas I guess we gonna have to wait till next year (if i write for that long)

A few days have passed and Dream is visiting Techno today; Tommy and Techno panicked for most of the time but they settled down when Tommy hid in his box. 

Dream was now about five minutes away from Techno’s house now, and Techno was trying to stop himself from pulling out his sword and just jumping the dude. But he won’t, he doesn’t want to lose all of his hard work now. His dead brother is going to come home without a scratch and it’ll all be thanks to Techno. He only got his sword and pickaxe thanks to Philza’s help.

As Techno waited, he cracked his knuckles as he listened to the voices telling him to kill Dream, he was almost tempted but also the content!

“Techno? I’m here.”

“Just come in. We all know how much you just barge into peoples houses.”

“... What do you mean by we?”

“Bruh, didn’t I tell you about the voices?? Or… was that Phil… I don’t know, I told someone though.”

“Uhuh. Anyway, I just want to remind you that I know Tommy is here.”

“... Oh! That’s my uh sellout timer going off! Subscribe to Technoblade!”

“Hehe.. Don’t worry. I don’t want him anymore, I found someone way better!”

Techno almost lunged at Dream.

“Oh? You don’t mind if I ask who this someone is? ...Is it George?”

“Wh- NO!! OH MY G- WHY DID YOU SaY THAT??”

“Whoa man. No need to be so defensive. I’m sure George is okay with you being homeless.”

“.. You are unbearable. I’m not going to tell you who this someone is because… I know that you know.”   
  


Techno didn’t say anything but he made sure that Dream sees him gripping the handle of his sword. 

“Heheh, no need to be so defensive Techno! Don’t worry, Wilbur is well behaved now… after a punishment of course..”

At those words, anger flared throughout Techno and he blacked out for a second. 

When he “woke up” he was holding Dream up by his neck with his sword out. Dream couldn’t breathe that well but he was still making an effort on laughing at Techno.

“... What did you do to him?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Techno tightened his grip on Dream and he was starting to gasp for breaths. He kept on laughing, it started to piss Techno off. The voices screamed at Techno to stab him, for t̵͇̖̄̓̈́͝ḩ̶͕͔͈̂e̶͚͓̪̓̌̐̿̚ ̸͕̰̳̘͍͛m̵͇͙̙͆̑̇̎a̴̢̱̱͚͋͌̂̀n̸̡̻̫̍̅̿̂ͅͅş̸̓̎̌̀̕ͅ ̴̣̆̍̏̕͘b̸̗̊̇l̶̨̲̭̥̗̈́̏́̃̎o̶̪̱̗͔̍͆o̶̡̧̡̘̠͋̎̿ḑ̵̛͚̟͕̟̓̑͘,̷̨̣̥͊̆̋̐ ̵̥̈́h̵̼̑̀̄͝e̵̲̝͌̎ ̷̖̩̩͘ḑ̸̦̙͑e̸͔̘̞̩͂̃́̐͐s̸͎̊̓ê̶̱̞̥̲̦ṛ̶͍̪̭̏̉v̴̰̝͖̗͊ě̵̖̥d̸͙͕̏̓̓̇̈́ ̴̡̓̂͊̕ḯ̸̦̏̈́͘t̶͔̫͈̦̫̐̎̏̕͘ ̸̧̤̱̹͑̚͘f̶̢̛̀͗ơ̴̰͆̉̀͝r̷̬̝͚͔̼̈ ̵͖͕͉͓̂̉̂h̷͓̓̃̏̕u̵͉͗̇͛͗͑r̴̝̟̺͚̞̓t̴̺̞͛i̴͔̱̪̐̎͘n̵̬̬̞̲̠̎g̵̡̯̮̩̪̾̾ ̵̞̫͗ͅh̷͖̙̊͘ͅi̸͉̳̒̎ṣ̷̈̏̿͝ ̴̦͝f̵̢͖̝̰̣̈̚͠a̶͈͝ṁ̴̬̙͍̓͐̂i̷̛͎̜̪̺̔̈̅͘l̸̡̢̋̓͊̌y̵̧̧̪̺̏̇̐̊̄.̶̲̋̏͋͝

But Techno is a peaceful man, so when Dream started to become lighter and when he struggled to scratch Techno’s bare skin now. Dream looked ever so pathetic and Techno hoped the man gets what he deserved in the future b̵̞͉͚̤̙̂̓e̸̛̙͇̹̮̝̚c̴̡̥͕̩̒̓a̸̱͍͗͐̆̈́ȕ̸̧͉̤̬͂̎͘ͅs̷̠̹̒ė̴̦̝̤̞͉ ̷̢̛̘̩̝͋̏͝͝h̴͈͚͍͕̾̀̎ͅę̶̖̤͊̇̂̈ ̴̡͕͍͊͊͋k̶̘͈̺̆n̸̜̼̣̉o̴̼̺̮̝̬͂͂͝w̷̠̒s̸͙̞̝͎̽̑̍͠ ̸̙͝ţ̴̺̼̰̟͊̐ḧ̶͈̟͕́̈́̍͜i̶̢̨̯̟̠̍̉̑̃͝s̸̛͖͙͍̯̟̃͝ ̷̥̜̝͙̆̈́̈͝į̶̪͇̤͈̎s̶̟̟̟̃̓͘͝n̶̡̼̰̻̽'̶͍͇̒͛t̷͔̾ ̵̢̗̥̬̐͌̅̏͛e̶͖͍̝̮̮̕ņ̸̛̳̩̞͈̈́͋͊o̸͈̠̖̔u̷̟͈̍g̴̡̞̍̆͆͜ĥ̸͈̫͔ ̷̰̓̓̈́̇k̶̛͕͎͈̹̐̐̓a̶̛͔͒͝r̷͖͕͈̉͋͆́m̸̱̠̟̜̫͠a̶̧͉̭̰͠ͅ.̶̤͚̖̓͗̌̓̒

Techno threw Dream onto the floor and watched Dream struggle to breathe.The voices were either berating Techno or making jokes saying Technodom and Bottom Dream… or the occasional E and Blood for the Blood God comments.

“...W-wow Techno… w-what happened to my wish, huh?..”

“You lost it when you hurt Ghostbur.”

“..Well.. kill me now and he’ll see that you’re against me, if he asks I can just paint you as the villain. He’ll remember, I apparently got him to. I’ll tell him ever-”

Techno kicked Dream in the gut and the green man just went into a coughing attack. Techno hoped he’d cough up blood, sadly he didn’t.

“...Fine. I won’t hurt him… I’ll give him a friend so he doesn’t go crazy again... “

Techno didn’t say anything but let the man get up and leave, he hoped Dream doesn’t even think about messing with any of his friends. k̸̘̾̎i̴̙̼̰͎̝̎l̴̯̔̒́l̶̜̋̽̑K̵̛͍̊̂͘̕i̴̡̚l̵͇̘̉l̸̢̪̦͔̓K̵͉̖̅I̵̧̐̇L̸͙̝͒͒̏͜L̸̤̺̬̠̉̑͝L̵̨̘͇̂k̸̲͓̣̟̊̅̃̇͜͝i̸̧̳̗͑̏̓̋l̷̘̰̙̣͝͠l̷̫̣͒̊̌̒k̶͍͛̏I̸̠͎̻͉̾͋̏ḷ̵͚̈́͘͠ͅl̷̨̛͇̼͛̍K̶̝͓͍̺̕I̶̠̲̽̂L̴̰̦͖̓̕L̴̢̾̽͛͗͠Ḣ̵̡̠͇̦̰Ḯ̶̪̳̙͆M̶̠̹͂k̵̘̱̘̦͖̂̈́͘ỉ̵͙͓̈l̷̘͝ḽ̸̨̝̿͛͂̽͝Ḱ̷͓̖̃̍͋̆Į̸̢͚͜͠Ḽ̴̞̇̍̃͌̕l̶͚̝̉̃K̷̮͂̍͒̈́I̸̛̥̹̯̽͊͠l̴͖͈̅̓̍͘̚͜ͅͅḽ̴̼͓͐̓͊͠k̵̺̙̳̊i̴͙̪̜̣̠͊̾l̴̨̪̦̓̉͋l̵̬͈̍̍̐̉K̴̭̮̱̺͑͒̌̾I̴̡̭͈͖̰͐̉̆͝Ĺ̵̝̮̝̔́̉L̶̛̘̬̬̉

  
  
  


Techno didn’t notice Dream’s fingers crossed. He didn’t have his glasses on today.


	8. Some More Trauma With Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone joins Ghostbur in solitary but they are more supportive??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if I messed up Jschlatts character  
> I dont know how to write as him,.

Ghostbur went back into his happy corner! He knows that it’s a happy corner because it’s the same shade as his blood and his blood is always happy! Dream hasn’t been visiting lately and that’s okay, that way Ghostbur won’t do anything wrong. He always does something wrong..

He got used to the sound of people walking around him, Dream always brought people near the base to test Ghostbur. He didn’t want to get hurt again… But Ghostbur is a good boy, he knows not to call for help and that ö̵͍̹́͊̐̒n̶͉̼̖͇̈́͑l̷͖̟͕̤̄̆̔̂y̵̥̲̰͂͐ ̴͎̦̘͊̔͐D̵̘͍̪̹̈́͑̕r̵̢̹̤͖̈́͆̽ȩ̴͇̫̊͆͆a̶̡̡̦̘͑͑̓͝m̸̫̓̃ ̴̠͇̗̅͘c̶̮͎̲̭͗͆̀a̴̢̨̳͎̥ȑ̶͍̏͋̎̕e̸͖̦̹͖̳̊͗͗̆͂š̶̛̙̬̊̾̕.̸͙͓̖̯̒̅

But… if Dream cared then he wouldn’t hurt him… B̶͎̖̞͎͂̌̕ͅü̷̖̲t̶̢͙̅ ̴͔̜̈́̈́͂̾t̸̗̱̅̆̍̊͜h̸̘̘̰̺̹̀̽̏̎e̸̡̞̞͆͑̎͝y̸͇͕͛̏͂͠͝ ̵̗̲́̍̀͋͜͝ḫ̸͎̌͌́u̶̖̹͙͚̮r̵̦͇͠ṫ̸̹̮̏͊ ̷͖͔̣̮̋̈̓u̴̝͎͉͔̿̆̇͊͝ş̸̛͚̹̩̟̑͐̊̐.̵̩̳̫͎̍̒͝ͅ ̸͔̥͌̏̀̆Ợ̸͑u̵̱͗̽̊r̶̻̙̯͙̓ ̷̳̊̒͝ş̸̐̈́͋ö̵͇́͠n̶̢̘̪̖̂ ̷̨̭̳̩̼͑̕h̴͈͕͚̾a̴̡̹̜̝̺̓͊̾̌̎t̵͓̿̓͊̌̍ę̸̘̇̿̒̕s̸̜̿͊̋̎͗ ̷̺̪̣͇́ủ̴̫̖̰̐̐s̴̀̈͛͛͋͜,̵̈́̈̂͛͜ͅ ̷̖̈́̃o̶̜̟̻͍͑̓͋ų̶̜̙̣̬͌̈́̃r̷͖̭̀͛̎ ̷̼͝b̶͎̒̀̒̃r̵̳͚͙͐o̴̡̡̮̙̤͒̏̎̊͒t̵̰̑̽͝h̷̡̢̬͈̊̄ȩ̶͎̈́̚r̷͖̫̽s̸̹̗̑̋ ̵̲͊͆͆̔f̷̛̫̝͂̾̄̎ě̵̺̪́̅͝ạ̸͙̞̋ͅr̷̢̥͈ ̵̘̒́̑̐ṷ̷͖̭̄͑s̵̛͚̥͕̈́,̸͙͕̲̯͈͊̓̓̾ ̸̤̩͐̿̔̚͠ŏ̶̪͍̀̈́u̶͉̩̐͝r̵̨̝̬̫̝͆̊͆̈́̑ ̸̼̻̘͒͛͌͗̈́ď̸̝̠̟̐̐â̸̡̪͇ͅḋ̸̡̩͓͔̔̓̕̕ ̶̧͚̰̬͓͂̇̓͒ḯ̸̮̐͛ş̴̱͛̌̕ ̸̜͍̮̮̖͛͒͝d̸͍̞͌̏͊͒i̵̟̓̇̏̽̕s̷̨͕̥͑̓̊̓͗a̵͚̯̓̅p̷͕̞̬̎͋͆ͅp̷̮͍͓̄̒̾͝ǫ̵̙̻͆̍̏͘ĭ̷͙͇̮͠n̷͔̍ṭ̶̪̻̾̐̓̈e̸͔̒d̷̼̰̘̃̆̓͋̚.̵̺̯̫͕͒̆͗͑̂ ̶͕̟̺͒ͅT̵̘̟̘̽̔͝h̵͈̳̽̔̇̅e̷͚̝̱̿ÿ̵͖͇̆ ̶͇̤̿̀͜ͅc̴̪̰̪̀ă̵̯̩̰̌l̴̨̫͍͈̈́l̶̗̈́͜͠e̶̲̬̊̓̈́ḓ̶̺̭̮̌͜ ̸̛̜͋̄̇̉u̴̥̽̇͗s̵̪͙̜̽́͗́͜ ̸̫͉̤̈́ȋ̷̩̙̯̼͂̓̆n̵̢͌̊̽́s̸͓͙͙̞̔a̴̰͝ǹ̴̰e̴͓̙͔̹̔̎͛͗ ̴͙̤̻̊a̵̢̛̮̦̗͛̌̊̈́n̴̹̗̟̠̊̇̈́͠d̷͈̟͔͉͊̈́͜͝ ̸̲̓͆̎̾w̶̯͊̏a̴̦͙͙͎͐̚͘t̴͉̰͝ĉ̸͓̜̩͜h̴̬̖͎̐̈͘ē̵̜̗̤͇̝͊d̷͖̼͘͝.̷͔͉̬̟̈́̈́͗ ̸̰͕̋̿̈̕D̷̘͗́͆̇̒r̶͎͇͘ȩ̴͉͗͘ȁ̴̜̂̈́̉m̵͉̦͈̦̂̈́̓͑̓ ̸̣̤̎̂̐̆͝c̸͇̿̏̾̄ą̵̅͝r̷̠͚̈́͒e̴͔̮̙̭̭̔̈́s̶̫͙̬̘̭͑̈̋̂̀.̴͇̈́̂̈́̊ ̵͔͂̓D̵̨͍̱̻̼͑̀͆̏r̵̨̰̺͎͜e̷̖̳̎̓̅͘͝a̷̢̨͎̖͗m̵̩̻̞̺͐̉ ̶̩͋͌̍w̷̼̥̿̒̋͠o̴̧̲͔̹͐͜ų̵̮̘̂́͐͜͝ͅl̷͓̯̞̩̜̋̋̚͝d̸̘͛͌̆ ̸̯͎̤͋͜ͅn̸̠͈̰͑̈́̐̈̚ḝ̸͖̑v̶̠̼͙́̉̐e̴̟͇̍̈́r̵̥̬͎͎̅͑ ̶̤̇ḫ̵̡̩͎͖̀̈́͝u̵͔̣̔̒r̶̨͍̠̙͚̉̔t̶͓̳̑̈́ ̴̟̙͙̎̾͝u̸̹̼͛s̶̞̺͖̖̦͊̇.̶̬͉̥̓͗͋̏̕

Dream would never hurt us! Dream is our friend and like Dream said, my memory is just trying to fill in the holes of someone that hurt us! So when our brain saw Dream, it thought that it was Dream and not the attacker!

Dream saved us, he’ll never hurt me. Dream cares. I’m the one with a failing memory, I’m the one that hurts people, I’m the one that doesn’t deserve help.

“Wilby!” Dream sang in a tone that set Ghostbur off.

“Dude, that’s fuckin' gay.”

The voice sounded familiar to Ghostbur but he couldn’t quite place who…

“Only you thought that Jschlatt..”

“Nope, everyone thought that. Who the FUCK sings another guys’ name?”

“Uhm.. “

“Exactly. Wait, isn’t Wilbur dead? And isn’t his name Ghostbur now? Does that mean you have a dead person kink?”

“Can you shut up, god. First Techno chokes me th-”

“LMAO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE PIG?!”

“Nothing-”

“Yeah no shit, now tell me-”

“We’re here.”

The two continued to banter as Ghostbur tried his best to hide. He doesn’t remember a Jschlatt and he doesn’t want to end up upsetting the guy.

“HOLY FUCK- WHY THE HELL DO THESE WALLS CAUSE DAMAGE?!”

Huh? But these walls don’t cause damage unless they’re a…

“A GHOST?!” His throat was still in the process of healing so it just sounded like a bunch of croaking sounds.

“WHAT THE- WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

Dream sighs and throws the door open, revealing the dark room. They couldn’t see Ghostbur.

“Wilbur. You know I hate it when people hide…”

Ghostbur hesitates to move out of his safe place but when Dream's hand grazed his axe, Ghostbur crawled out and stood in the light of the door. The lighting didn’t seem to compliment Ghostbur’s appearing according to Jschlatt’s reaction.

“W-why does he look like that? I know he’s dead and all… but why is there bruising on his neck?”

“..He was like that… when I found him..”

Ghostbur isn’t sure if Jschlatt believes Dream but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he floats to Ghostbur and he can’t help but panic for him. Dream didn’t like it when he floated..

“h-hElLo…” He croaked out his words.

“Uhm, hi? Uhhh, don’t you remember me?”

Ghostbur shakes his head and stares at Jschlatt apologetically. Jschlatt doesn’t seem bothered by Ghostbur’s bad memory. 

“Welp, I’ll let you get situated and converse if he can. I’m going to go now Wilby, behave now!”

Ghostbur only sat there being very uncomfortable, but gave Dream a smile in hopes that he’ll leave. He did after a long while and Jschlatt started to seem annoyed by the silence. When Dream left the two alone did Jschlatt finally question Ghostbur.

“Alright Wilbur, or do you want me to call you Ghostbur?”

Ghostbur nods and smiles at his thoughtfulness.

“Aight, you can call me.. Hehe.. Ghlatt! Hehehehe! Ghlatt.”

Ghostbur watched Ghlatt patiently as he seemingly finally named himself. He enjoyed this ghost’s presence, he doesn’t seem to be pissed at him yet.

“Oh shit, I forgot why I was here. Anyway, how did you get that bruise on your neck?”

Ghostbur hesitated to answer, but when his throat refused to listen, he had to instead demonstrate it. Placing his hands onto his neck honestly terrified Ghostbur as he remembered Dream’s…. as he remembered… 

“c-cHOkeD me..”

“Who did?”

Ghostbur acted out the actions of Dream’s appearance, Ghlatt finally understood the person he was impersonating. 

“Wait, Dream? He did that to you?”

Ghostbur looked around the room just in case, he didn’t want to get in trouble again. So when Ghostbur got the all clear, he showed Ghlatt his wrist and the scar around it.

“What the… how did you get that?..”

Ghostbur hesitated but he did the actions of cutting off his hand. Ghlatt was quick to notice and for a second he thought that Ghlatt was Dream. He instantly backed up and his throat was sore from everything.

“Hey dude, don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re dead, remember? Anyway, I’ll protect you from Dream. That dude is just a man with eyes for nipples anyway, I ain’t scared of him.”

Ghostbur was amazed by Ghlatt’s confidence, but he knew that he wouldn't be protected. 

“d-dReam…. d-d-dOEs…. tHis… b-becAuSE… m-my.. f-FAult..”

“Hey now, what he’s doing to you isn’t right. I’ll know… I, uh, used to be like Dream. I… hurt a lot of people. But, hey, at least I’m with my ghost bud now! Ghostbur and Ghlatt, against the world!”

Ghostbur smiled at the thought of not being alone anymore… but… D̸̢̨̳̩̱̓͌͌̕͝r̴̫͎̥̭͓͛͊̊ė̵̡̝͉ā̸̺̉m̶̹̎̋͆ ̸̧̯̜̒͜ẉ̶̢̘̝͑̓̇̚̚ḯ̴̹͖̬̙̐̍̈́͘l̷̢̗̈́̈͗l̸͚͎͆ ̸̗̥͎̯͖̑͋̒̈́̑m̸̛̦̜̅̌̊̏ã̶̮̀̈̚͝k̷̙̃̽̀ë̵̢̝̦͖͓́̓ ̵̤̲̭͖̔͒̿̓̏ȟ̷̯̰̮̹̬̌i̸̡͚͈͚͍̓̏m̷͓͖̳̾͋̌̓̽ ̶̠̹̜̼̯̍͛̽̂͝a̵̳̝̽̊l̴͕̤͋̓̋͆̚o̵̮̖͋̍̈́n̷̳̙̰̪͐͒̈ë̸̪͍̙̟́̂ ̶̛̖̙͇̋̒a̸̡̠̽̔͑̽n̷͚̔̆̌͘y̵̼̓̀͑͘ŵ̵͙̿̓a̸̟̖̱͗͆̓y̸̻̽̉̿͆ͅ.̵̡͎̠̥̾̽͠ͅ

Ghlatt conversed for the both of them while asking for Ghostbur’s input most of the time. Ghostbur was happy until Dream came back.

  
  
  


“Oh, Wilby!”

Dream was in front of their door and Ghostbur doesn’t know why he isn’t coming in.

“Hey! His name is Ghostbur.”

Ghostbur doesn’t say anything, because he can’t, but if he could he’d tell Ghlatt to shut up.

“Did Wilbur not tell you the rules? He is to be referred to as Wilbur, never call for help, and to not piss me off!”

“I’m going to be honest with you Dream, but I don’t give two shits about those rules.”

It took awhile for Dream to respond.

“.. Welp, I tried to warn you.”  
  


Dream opened the door and reached towards Ghlatt. Expecting to be grabbed, Ghlatt closed his eyes. But he was never grabbed, instead he heard the sounds of Ghostbur struggling. 

Ghlatt shot his eyes open and looked over to the side only to see Ghostbur quietly screaming as Dream’s hand was pressed onto his forearm in a firm grip. It seemed like Ghostbur was being hurt and it set Ghlatt off.

Ghlatt moved to shove Dream away but as soon as Ghlatt’s hands came in contact with the armour he was burned to the touch. It felt like being hit by the fire aspect enchantment but only directed towards his hands.

Ghlatt pressed forward through the pain and tried to shove Dream but the pain heightened and he felt a grip try to pull him off. He expected it to be Dream, but instead it was Ghostbur crying as he tried to free him.

Ghlatt was surprised and he didn’t notice Ghostbur being dragged away until the door was slammed shut.

Ghlatt sat there worriedly and he felt like he was pushed under cold water when he heard Ghostbur’s screams of terror. Ghlatt waited as he was forced to listen to Ghostbur’s hoarse pleads for help but he was unable to do anything. 

As soon as Ghlatt tried to phase through the wall, his whole side burned and he inspected that it was because of those blocks in the hallway.

He attempted to go through the other walls and it worked, but he can’t leave without Ghostbur. He could get help, but nobody likes Ghlatt at the moment and plus, Ghostbur needs someone. 

Ghlatt asked why Ghostbur couldn’t just phase out but Ghostbur demonstrated that he’s more alive than dead and it’s like he only has a bad memory.

Ghlatt needs to find a way to save Ghostbur and to somehow dig Ghostbur a pathway out. Maybe he can make tools while Dream is away? 

̴͕̜͇̒O̷̰͋͜n̶̦̤͇̮͑̑͝c̷͖̓̾̔͝e̴̼͎̋͆͂ ̵̠̔͊ḧ̸̻́̐͋ë̴̤̘̝́̈̽͘ ̵̠͈̯̥̗̄̐́͐f̸̟͈́̂͝͝i̸̢̜͚̅̀͠ͅn̸̡̛̹͉̙̐ͅd̶̢̜̽͂̌̕͝s̸̛̭̖̻͑̔̒ ̴̹̖͓̰̋̀͒o̸͉̰̚ū̵͍̩̰͍͕́̑̄ṭ̶̪̆̉̾͌̅͜ ̵̠͔͕̊͑̃̐͜ẅ̶̝̫̼̰̦͛͘h̵̟̙̞̽̈́͂͜͝ą̴̰̾͐̕t̵̘̫̦̳͒̂̿ ̸̡̮̰̰̐̿w̸̨̤̝͝ė̵̞͍̉͛͝ ̵̧̣͚̤̈́͑̂́̾d̵̪͒͊̓͘i̵̢̘̾ḓ̷̨̗́ ̸̱̗͛̒͠t̷̢̖͓̃͆̋̈́o̷̱̙̝͓̜̒͠ ̵̜͓͊͐͊̈́h̸̞͔̲̔̈́̏̀ḯ̵͕̲̣̖̑͒͊̄m̵̞͓̦̿͒̋͐͝ ̷̝̭̜͖̒͌̊̕h̵̥̮͂e̸̱̖̜̺͕̐̅͊'̶̗̹̰̟̃̇͠l̸̢̧̦̪̗̇́͌ľ̸̰̯͚̮͑̊̋̊ ̷̛̜̖͍͇͋́̃͊h̷̜̿a̸̗͕͗͑͠t̴̩̓̆͘e̷̛͖̹̾͛̕ ̸̬̋͂̓͒ú̸̞̱̝̑̓͠s̶̛̞̣̩̒̑̅̈́.̴̥̣̕͜

But that’s okay, we knew what we were doing and did it anyway. Karma exists anyway.

Ghlatt’s thoughts came back down to earth when he hears the door open harshly and bangs against the wall. The sight was horrifying to Ghlatt and anyone aside from Dream.

Ghostbur didn’t have either of his arms and blue blood was pooling and you could see a trail of it come from a different room. If Ghlatt could he’d throw up.

Dream throws Ghostbur into the room and he rolls for a bit. Ghlatt hurries over to Ghostbur’s side and he doesn’t bother to look at Dream, the green man doesn’t deserve Ghlatt’s attention. Dream closes the door and leaves them alone.

Ghlatt was internally panicking, he didn’t know that ghosts could bleed and he didn't know if they could bleed out. He didn’t notice the blood hardening around him, what he did notice was how he was picking up some blue stuff. 

It somehow calmed Ghlatt down and he forgot all about his worries, maybe he should give some to Ghostbur? 

  
  
  


Ghlatt sighs and tries his best to stop the bleeding even if it doesn’t help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I DIDNT WRITE GHOSTBUR BEING TORTURED OKAYYYY  
> THIS IS MORE GHLATT FOCUSED BUT SOMETIMES WE NEED A PERSPECTIVE OTHER THAN THE VICTIM RIGHT??
> 
> (i also watched that coryxkenshin video about Bunny Massacre by Puppet Combo)  
> (if you dont know cory check him out, he's funny)


	9. A Soon To Be Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family finally joins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhh  
> I'm really tired and hungry :')

There was knocking on Techno's door, and he almost thought that it was Dream.

It wasn't.

Instead, it was some government dude at his door. There is so many people in the government that it's hard to remember their names.

"Do.. I know you?"

"Wh- Yes! I'm Fundy."

"Uhh.. Doesn't, uhm, ring a bell."

"Ugh, I'm Ghostbur's son.."

"Oh! The orphan.."

"No! No! Not an orphan! I'm living with Phil."

"Oh. That's too bad, so what brings you here?"

".. Do.. do you know where Ghostbur is?"

Techno felt himself still at the question, he should tell Fundy but he did almost marry Dream… Fundy shouldn't be trusted.

"If I did?"

"Just... just tell him people are worried, we haven't seen him for a long time. Phil has been bugging me to ask you."

"Yeah, because of the government."

"Haha… yeahhhh.."

It started to get awkward.

"Oi, Techno, do you have any gapples for Ghe-"

"Oh. Wait…"

"TOMMY?!"

"A FURRY?!"

"OH MY FUC- I'M NOT A FURRY!!"

"IF THE PAW FUCKIN FITS FURRY!"

"Can you two stop yelling? God, right when it started to get interesting.."

"Oh, sorry man. He has a headache or as he said, a 'migraine'. "

"I wouldn't have a migraine if you stopped screaming every second."

"So… can you tell me where Ghostbur is or…"

A silence hung around the conversation as Tommy just remembered what happened to Ghostbur.

"I'll tell you if you bring me my trident and crossbow."

"What?! I can give you your trident but I'll have to dig up your crossbow!"

"You buried it?! You're going to ruin the strings!"

"We wouldn't have buried it if you didn't blow up the government!"

"Oh my God, I didn't blow up Manburg! Damn, I only set off withers."

"You two can argue on this, but yeah! Bring back Techno's tools or else.."

"..Are you.. threatening to hurt Ghostbur?"

"What?! Why would we ever hurt Ghostbur!?"

"I don't know! It sounded like you were going to!"

"Just get the tools."

Fundy sighs but turns away with his tail between his legs. Techno felt that maybe Fundy wouldn't hurt Ghostbur… h̷̫̙̊̄͊̂ẻ̷̹̦͇̝̫ ̴͎͚̺̠̜̩͋̈́͛̔̐m̷̧̭͎̥̗̮̈̑̉̈́ȋ̷͈̚g̴͈͖̉̔͠͠h̶̳̫̥͗̎̋̆̈ͅţ̴̂̈́ ̵̲̺̽͝ͅd̷͚͕̠̎o̶͙͕̥̼̎̽̽ ̴̘͕͉̝̩̣̊̅͂̑į̵͔̠͈͙͊̈̉͐͆͗ͅt̶̺̣͖͌̓́̃͝ͅ ̵̨͍̤̿̏͋͐a̵̧̲̦͋ͅg̶̢͔̜̠͐̉a̴̯̤͑͋̍î̴̢̞̼̼͠n̷̗̑̓͂̈́.̸͍̪̖̉͊̓̍̃̿.̸̛̱̙̟̳̲̰́.̸̬͐̾̍

"Alright. Here's your damn tools…"

In his paws were a trident and a nicely cleaned crossbow. Techno missed the feeling of killing orphans and flying through the air. Now it'll be much more easier to travel.

"Huh. Okay, but you have to swear not to tell anyone. Don't tell Dream that you know while you're at it."

Fundy's ears flicked at the rule but he accepted it, as long as Phil stops nagging him then this is okay.

"He's in a cell."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Dream has him… and I'm going to kill that damn gr-"

"Dream is basically doing what he did to… uhm… me.."

"W-what..?"

"Dream.. told us that he hurt Ghostbur and we don't know by how much.."

Techno was seething with strong emotions and any wrong move would kill everyone in the room.

"We… we should kill George.. He hurts Ghostbur then we chop off that colorblind's he-"

"Whoa, chill! We're not going to do what he's doing! Plus, we'll get attacked by his fans."

Techno and Tommy continued to bounce ideas off with each other while Fundy's head went blank.

His… dad was getting hurt… by his ex?

W̵̜̬̭̭̔̓h̴̗͋y̶̗̥̖̗̬͈̍̓̆ ̸͕̃͐͋̀̿d̴̨͖̥̻̆̓̂̀o̸̡̞̤͊̚ ̴͉̬͖̓̒̅̌͠w̸̟͓̦̄͂̕ē̶̡̡̙͔̭ ̶̗̫̺̥̖̜͠c̷̥̾̈́̎͗a̶̟͚̩̺̜̞̓̐͑ř̶͚͐e̴͖̟̮͐͊͆͒?̵͓͈͌̚͜ ̷̧̻͎̙̤̅̎͆͂Ḩ̷͍͔̓̇̈̇e̷̱̒ ̶̗̪͚̫͓̉̇͜l̵̺̺̞̠̱̃ͅè̴͔͙̬̙̌f̴̞͇̦̙̞͉̚ẗ̵̛̯̪̹͙̈́͆͋͝ ̶̢͎̂͆̎̐͗̚ṳ̷͎̻̓̃̀̊̌s̷̠̱͎̣̞̍͒̑́,̸̰̭͚̦͗ ̶̢͉̗̬͈͑̈́̇̃͝ḩ̶̫̈͠e̴͓̟͈͈͇̿̈̎͗̉̑ ̸̮̜̹̞̘͐d̷̖̜̩̿ę̵͔̩̄̑́̄s̵̹̱͖̬̲̤͌̀̔͘͝e̴͇̞͌̉̐̊̇͝r̸̤̺̳̝̩̻̈́̂̽v̵̨̮͚͎̕ë̵͚̤́̾̀́s̶̡̟̥͎̙̀̍͗́͂ ̷̨̡͔͐̃̑̚t̴̼̽̒̆͛̆o̸̠̍̑̎ ̵̺͉͖̮̣͈͐̒͌̅̚͝ġ̴̢̲͇̙͈͝ȩ̴̛̞̹̘̣́͜t̴̨̮͇͖͙̓̋̎̕ ̷̝͙̤̔̌͝h̶̪͔͎̦̩̍͌̌ù̶̡̮̰̤r̶͖̻͔̜̳̈́̒t̶̖͎̮̝̊̾

No.. he doesn't deserve that. H-he was a bad dad, but he doesn't deserve that! He died once and that's enough, he should be in eternal peace but he isn't..

"Okay… I'll help you. But, only on Phil's behalf. I'll have to go back to tell him… you know.."

"Huh? Okay, and help him get out. If I don't see him here in at least 3 days then I'm getting him myself. I'll kill everyone who gets in the way."

"O-okay! I'll try to get him out now! See you!"

Fundy ran off with a plan running through his head to save his dad.

___________________________________

"Hey, Gramps? I.. uh… have bad news."

"Oh? Uh, what is it?"

Fundy sighs in hopes that his nerves will calm down.

"So.. Ghostbur is.. being supposedly tortured by Dream…"

A beat of tense silence went through the two, but the smile on Phil's face never left. It worried and set Fundy off.

"What? What do you mean that Dream is hurting my son?"

"Techno, he uh, he told me that Dream has Ghostbur trapped and is torturing him. I.. think it's torture.. Tommy said it's like exilement."

"Uhuh. Okay. So, I'm gonna go find that green bitch and kick his ass."

"Wait, no. We have to go to Techno first. They're coming up with a plan to save Ghostbur."

"..Okay. But, I want to be the first one to stab him."

Fundy nods at the deal and they both get to work on destroying the boots. Luckily, Phil just had to risk a life to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if it's really short compared to the others. I'm running off of 3 hours of sleep right now.


	10. Ghlatt Gets Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghlatt totally DOESN'T get killed off!  
> Dream comes back and Ghostbur is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long waitt,   
> HHHHhHHHHHhhh they took The Office off of Netflix :'(((  
> Anywayss, I kept on getting distracted while writing this so sorry  
> Also in no way proof read so apologiess

Ghostbur finally opened his eyes.

  
  
  


“Hey bud, you... uh… ‘woke’ yet?”

“.....”

“Uhm….. same…?”

“.......”

“Anyway, do… do you want to know about my memories?”

“...”

“So, my earliest memory is actually of us. I don’t think you remember, but I’m talking about the lava and water challenge. I don’t think you remember since you’re a sore loser and all, but I remember enjoying my time. It also hurt a lot, but that’s to be expected I guess. I used this trick with a ladder to survive the lava once I ran out of blocks and won. I also, kind of, repeatedly attempted to pour lava onto you. But, I guess it was karma for you destroying my safe place during our water challenge. You also made a lot of sex jokes but I guess my input made them inappropriate in the first place.. Meh, we’re dead now. The past doesn’t matter, or define us, but it’s the path we go down. We…. were both bad people, but we’re trying to get better right? Then, that must mean we’re good people. You can’t expect someone who’s overweight to just lose it all at once, it takes time and effort but people will notice the change.”

“....”

“...Did that sound gay? It sounded really gay to me. I mean, not that there is anything wrong with being gay, it’s just that I sounded dumb. May-”

Before Ghlatt could possibly ramble on and on, Ghostbur lightly tapped his cheek and smiled as best as he could. It was hard to with stained blue blood in the crevices of his teeth, or is it ghost teeth?

The attempt did nothing but make Ghlatt even feel worse and angrier at Dream. He wanted to gut the green man.

Ghostbur looked around curiously and he looks like he’s never seen this room.

“..Do you remember where we are?”

Ghlatt hoped that Ghostbur did remember because he has no idea how he’ll be able to save an amnesiac ghost. Oh god, how will he convince Ghostbur to leave now? Ghostbur wouldn’t believe Ghlatt if he said that Dream is torturing ghosts, Ghostbur would probably just be even more confused.

Ghostbur shook his head no and he looked at Ghlatt apologetically.

Ghlatt stops himself from slapping his damn forehead off. What is he to do now? Just fucking dig them a way out with a wooden shovel? Or… he can go out and leave Ghostbur alone to get help! People love Ghostbur, hopefully!

“Hey… Ghostbur, I have to leave soon alright? I need to find you a safe way out. Don’t believe a word Dream tells you, he is a liar and not a good man. Be safe.”

Ghostbur was very panicked at the idea of being alone in a dark room and with someone near who is potentially dangerous. He was going to be alone with his wounded throat and weird scars on his arms.

Ghostbur didn’t want to be alone, è̶̡̛͉̲͉̩v̸͈̥̬̓͋̈́ͅẽ̴͔̺̻̳̟̎̀͠r̴͍̳̪͍̺͛͘y̶̞̮̣̟͘ȏ̷̩̻͓͍͍͝n̶͙̏̒̉͑͝e̸͙͝ ̴̡̗̭̪̊l̵͚̣̤̗̜͂̍͆e̷̝̐̎̓ä̸͎̰͚́̃v̵̧̨̪̤̀̂̒̅͠ȩ̶͎̤̃̌ṡ̶̯̞̄ ̴̯̞̜̈́̀̆ḧ̷̪͚́͐̏i̵̛̥̱̟̿͛̽͌m̸̟̆̊̐͝ ̵̲̖̤̇͆́̚͝a̵̧͙̙͘n̸̛̰̱y̶̙̆w̵͔̮̗̒͘ǎ̶̛͍͉y̵͖̥͠,̴̧̗̳̫̋͜ ̴̣̓̍D̵͔̘̻̲͒̍̌͊̚r̸͓̥̗̊ĕ̵͇̥̼̯̲̎á̶͎͔̄̉͠m̸̮̝̈́͐ ̴̢̘̎̇̕ẅ̴͚͉͇́i̵̝̥͇͑͒̆̈̾l̶̘̼͈̜̒̈́̉ļ̸͇͚̄͂̚ ̵̤̗̳̙͛s̴̩̪͈̓̃͝t̷̫͑̅͒ȁ̸͇̳̞̍͝͝y̶̤̬̦̾.̷̫͖̺̥́ 

Ghostbur tried to make Ghlatt stay by holding onto his sleeve, but he easily slipped out of Ghostbur’s hold.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll come back, I promise.”

Ghostbur hesitates to believe Ghlatt, but he decided to trust the ghost on his word and let him go. He promised to come back, we can trust him..̴͍͉̯̰̘̆.̶̲͝.̶̪̠̞̏ ̵̭̤̂̏̕͝Ẇ̷͇͙̯͑͜e̴̗̬͔̗͒̀͋̕̕'̸͔̖̺̾r̶̖̣̩̗̐̽͋ͅe̴̖̅͑͐͐͝ ̸̨͉̯͔̑̑̓͛g̷̛̩̭̠̰͛̔o̶̜̊̊̈́͆̈i̶̥͠n̶͙̍̓̕g̷͇̻̠̞͂̾̿ͅ ̶̨̛͎͎̣͆̑̈̕t̸̢̹̯̞͉͋̆͝õ̴͎̰̙̀̽ ̵̛̙͕̃g̵̡̻̓͛͂̚͜ê̴̗̭͔̩̰̕͝t̸̙͕͎̙̻̃̆ ̴͚̹͔͖̂̄͠h̴̪̪̿u̵̪̘͔̅͘ŗ̶̓̌̈́͆t̴̨̯̞͍̏͛̄.̴͚̃̽ ̴̧̆́͝͝D̴̳͉̄o̷̡̨͚̬̔̆̊̕ň̷̖̩̼̼̱'̵̹̃͐̚͠t̶͇͛͊͆ ̸̻̗̝͋s̸͎̮͙͚͆͗ͅa̷̡̤̬͍̋͌̑̚͠y̴̧̬͛͆ ̷̯̊Ĭ̵̙̓͆̾̕ ̷͉͕̭̼̫d̴͍̙͚̜́̔i̸̠͚͑d̵̤̝͓̽n̷̠̟̣͆̀'̵̰̤͛͝͝͝t̶̞̰͔͌͛̄ ̵̙̜̬̣͂̚w̵̝̙̩̦̎͐̐̿̔a̷̫͆̓r̴̝̱̦͌͋̊ͅn̸̢͔̲̓̂ ̸̼̙̭̕y̴̢̫̪͑̿͠o̸͓̜̭̽̆̈́̑̓ų̶̨̛̻͍͚͋͋.̸̮͈̑̈́

Ghlatt smiles at Ghostbur and stays for a bit longer, but once he had to go and get help he put Ghostbur in a dark corner in hopes Dream won’t see him. He assumes that he’ll be gone for a long time so it’s best to try to help Ghostbur in some way.

Ghlatt gave a small wave to Ghostbur and left the room.

When he finally phased through the layers of land, he was hit by the sun. It was bright outside and it hurt his eyes, even though he has no need for it, he was warm. The outside world seemed unaffected to what was happening inside the walls and all the pain happening to Ghostbur.

He wanted to curse whatever higher up there was in the universe, he wanted to scream. He didn’t because Dream may have been nearby, so he floated away from the place until he was in a different biome. 

It was a plains biome and he could see two buildings in the distance near a beach. Ghlatt felt hopeful in that moment, they had finally found help, they’ll be saved!

There was no one there, instead it was just a building in ruins showing signs of being blown up. Close to the blown up building, there was a white tent that appeared to have been emptied and abandoned. Ghlatt sighed in irritation and floated a farther distance away.

Ghlatt has been floating for most of the day and the sun was going down, he heard mobs starting to lurk out from the dark and walk freely now. When he was floating, Ghlatt wanted to try something at least fun so he tried to high five a skeleton. 

It attempted to shoot him but the arrow just went through him, he killed the skeleton.

On his walk, he saw a tall execution tower in his rendering distance, he was curious and decided to go over there. When he was finally close enough, he saw a lot of wooden houses and pretty lanterns in the sky.

It was L’Manburg. Ghlatt froze and almost left, but Ghostbur needed help. So, he sucked in his ego and walked into the country he is blamed for ruining. It probably wasn’t his ego that he sucked in, maybe it was the anxious feeling in his gut. 

  
  


Ghlatt floated into the country and he came across a black and white… thing.. It didn’t notice him yet so he decided to talk loudly behind him. That’d be funny.

“HELLO. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? A FUCKIN’ LIZARD OR SOMETHING?”

“ACK! What the- W-who are you??”

“Who do you think I am? Ghostbur? No, I’m Ghlatt. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Uhh, I’m a fusion between a ghast and enderman.”

“That’s stupid, how the fuck does that work? Did the enderman do the ghast or was it the other way?”

“WhAT?! How would that ever work?!”

“I dunno, you’re the one with the weird skin.”

“Uhhh… anyway, what are you doing here Ghlatt? Wait, Ghlatt… that sounds familiar…”

“You’re new, so that isn't very surprising. I’m Jschlatt, the former ‘corrupted’ president. Died by a stroke or somethin, I dunno I was drunk.”

“What? Dude, you shouldn’t be here! They tried to kill Techno, but I guess they can’t kill you since you’re, well, dead.”

“Well, this isn’t about me. I, no, we need help.”

“What? Why, what’s going on?”

“If I tell you, you have to help us.”

“I- Fine, since you’re even asking it must be bad.”

“Ghostbur is trapped as of now and is being tortured by Dream. I need your help to fucking save him, and if you don’t help I’m going to haunt this damn country until you burn it down. He ne-”

“Jschlatt…?”

“Aw shit-”

“Wait, did my resurrection actually work?? Holy shit, at least those bones weren’t wasted-”

“Hold the fuck up, what? Resurrection?? I’ve only been here for like a few days and Dream summoned me.”

“Uhhhh, wait..”

Quackity stood there for a while and just staring at Ghlatt, he started to feel awkward by just standing there in silence.

“You… you…. BITCH! YOU ARE THE W-”

“Okay, yeah, whatever. Anyway, are you going to help?”

“DON’T IGNORE M-”

“Of Course! Who wouldn’t help?!”

“Huh? What’s going on??”

“Ghostbur is being tortured Quackity, I thought you already heard him tell me since you were eavesdropping.”

“I WAS STARING!!” 

“Anyway, we may even get Tubbo to join us.”

“Why do we need him?”

“Because Ghlatt, he’s the president.”

“No shit? Well, I hope he’s better at it than me and Ghostbur. Him and I were wrecks.”

“Huh? Wilbur was shit at presidency? People talk about that part of his life very highly though..”

“Just because he was ‘good’ at it doesn’t mean he was happy. I’d know, I’m his personality twin.”

“...You and Ghostbur? Nah, I can name the differences.”

“Oh yeah? Name em.”

“Uhm.. anyway, we could use Tubbo. He likes Ghostbur a lot.”

“Fine, but he can’t see me. I might give the kid a heart attack.”

“...Yeah, that’s really thoughtful of you Ghlatt.”

“Yeah, where have you been?”

“Dead. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ghostbur has been alone for a long long time. He began to doubt that Ghlatt will ever come back… ḣ̶͖̞̜ȩ̸̖͕̦̈́̋͌͌̏͜'̸͚͎͇̜̅̓̋͜͝s̴͈̺͒̋̚ ̵̯̦̐̄h̸̗̹͖̗̮̆͗̚̕a̷̙̣̱p̸͇̞̓̓̔̕p̶̧͓̫̜̂̌͜͝ŷ̵̥̝̺̺̉͑͂ ̵̠̰̳̻͍̏̾̏͒t̶̡̛̗̣̭ͅo̷͙̒̐́ ̶͈͖̭̥̀͑͝b̴̬͝ẻ̴̢͙̓͑̐̕ ̶̛̺͌̿g̶͎̭̻͊̋͌ö̶̬̺̘́̚ͅn̵͉͈͍͉͗̄̂͠͝ȩ̶̱̻̦̝.̷̦͗ He’ll come back! He promised!

Ghostbur stayed in the same spot as he heard the walls around him crumble and build up again. He didn’t know what was happening, all he knew is that he had to stay put and wait for Ghlatt to come back. 

The walls stopped moving and making sounds a while ago, now it’s painfully quiet. Ghostbur wonders what the weather is like outside, is it raining or is it sunny? Is anything different with him gone? W̵̧͍̖̘͒̕é̵͈̰̪̘̌'̸͙̗͍̈́̿͛̊̑ͅŕ̵̜̙͇̼̜̃̚ḙ̵̢̠̺͊̿ ̴̘͙̈́̚n̶̨̤͕̼͒̇̕o̴̜̙͙̺͊̇ͅt̶̪̙͚̏͊̔̓ȟ̴̡̨̪̹͉̓̃̅ỉ̸̧̠̒̊̉n̴̢͂͐̎ģ̸͚̼̳͑̍͠ ̷̲͐̾̐͠t̸̋͜ó̴̱̐͊͑ ̷͓͈̦͓̤̀͋͛͠͝ẽ̵̦̍v̷͎̦̪̥̾̆̈́̀̊ȅ̷̢̛̜̩̳̹̾͌r̴̬̠͓̆̎͠y̵̟̙̪̤̭t̷̨̛̮́̏̎ḧ̷̛̰́̀̽i̸̱̦̎̎n̶̳̙̮̏g̶͖̞̎̉̑̚͝ ̶̞̚á̴͍͉̺͈̜͝ń̵̬͕̐͝d̷̘̀̀̄̕ ̴̢̢̟̘̤̅͐͌̔ë̶̤͚̫̦̂̈́̒v̵̳͉̥͈̎̽̒͝ͅë̸̡̼̲̿̉̕r̴͎̣̀̄͛͝y̷̢̲̎o̶̢̧͎͌͑͑͠n̴̗̯̺̮̈̍̈́e̴͈͓̿͒͑͐͘.̵̛̳̣̋̄͛̍ ̷͙̩̟̠͑T̴͕̔̋̽h̷̪̼̯̻̺̑e̴̢̮͚̮̻͌ỳ̷̢̩͎͒̌̎ ̵̤̄̿͊̚ͅw̶̳̫̭̻͚̏̓̂͝o̴̱̱̞̘̒͂n̴̰̪̯̑̀͒̓'̶̖͕̃t̸͈̣̰͇̟͗̒̏͘ ̵̬̫̼̍̇̀͠n̸̰̹̦͔̍o̵͖̝̳̿̃̽͋͆t̷̞̻̪̤͆ḯ̴͖̚ç̷̘̞͇͎̔̓̈͘͝e̷͚͕̩͒̎̈̈́͜.̶̳͕͖̗̈ͅ.̵̯̹̜̗̌́͝.̸̱̤͙̝̀̓̿

“Wilby? Are you in there?”

“...”

“I’m coming in~! I better see you right away or else~~!”

Dream sang his words sweetly, Ghostbur felt himself attempt to crawl. He stopped himself. Ghlatt said that Dream was a bad man, Dream is bad and Ghlatt is good. But, Ď̶̨͎̲̼̈́r̸̥̩̪̽͜ẽ̴̛͇͓͈̈́̀͜à̶́̂͋͜m̶̬̜̘̍̀͊͝ ̴͚͈̦̱w̸͌ͅõ̴̜̲̹̟͘͜u̴̥͋̆͛̈͝l̶̠̱̹̙̾̏d̴͕͎̝͙̾͝ ̶̡̣̜̟̭̅͗̀n̷̗̲͑͛̔̀ȩ̵̙̹̠͉̔v̸̢̳̦͐̆e̴͍͉͛͗͆̉͘͜r̵͓̜̕ ̸̧̮̖̫̈́̏ḫ̷̪͂͗͝u̴̳̟͋̚r̴̫͙̝̯̓̀̊t̶̩͑̔̄͗͘ ̵̞̖̻̈ũ̶̘̻͂s̵͕̠̼͇̟̀̂͑̎̋.̵̞̗̦̑͒̉̐͜ Ghlatt said to not believe a word he says but, h̴̢̊̑͌͐ë̶͇͈̤̬͈́̏͋̑͠ ̷̟̹̬̪̏͗o̸̡̭̖̓̃̓͑̕ņ̶̨̫͉̼̎͒l̶̠͍͕̫͈̅̎y̶̱͈̎̄̍̈ ̴̤̥̖̪͌͐̓s̴͕͚̥̦͕̆̚p̴̧̮̩̊ȩ̸̨̗͓͐̽ȃ̷͚̺̯̯̌̔̕k̷̭̈́s̷̜̲͓͎̭̕ ̷͇̭͔͍͖̉͒̎̏̕t̵̖̤̣̾͋̒̑ͅh̶̢̺́̇̈́͛̇͜ȩ̸̟̦͊̉̓ ̶̩̺̦̘̍̏t̴̙͆ȑ̴̳̮̖̇͋̐͆ư̵̩͒̌̇̆ṯ̷̨́͑̅h̶̡͕̰̃̔̽͐̅.̶̙͉͙͔͛͒̇ ̶̛̤̭̻̼͒̉̽͜I̴̭͙͓̽̌̅͐͘ ̴̫͙̘͙̇̐͠͝d̷̡̘̜̀̊̀̐͝ȩ̸̦̗̏s̴̮͎̓̅ĕ̶̥͈̼͔r̸̡̧̥͐v̵̛͔̝̗͚͊̆͠͠e̴̫̣̹̤̓͂ ̶̲̻̫̃̇ͅt̴̪͐͑̀̕o̶̥̯͗̅͗̂̃ ̷͉̽͌̇́͝ḫ̴̕e̶͚̲͗̽̐̐a̷̩͉̲͍͋͗͗͒r̸̢̛̺͎͔͂ ̷̡͇̱͎̄̓͛̔ͅį̴̰̱̞̅́̈́͗ͅţ̴̩̲̆̽.̸̢͙͈͔̘̓̈͂͠

Dream opened the door and saw no one. He stood there for a bit but he went into the room and walked around. If they left, he shouldn’t find Ghostbur here. As he walked around, he came to one corner and as he hoped he saw Ghostbur there. But, Ghostbur looked different, he seemed… lost.. Good.

“Wilbur? Are you okay?? Why are you in the corner?”

“...”

“Oh, you’re throat huh? It’s okay, I’m here.”

Dream opened his arms for Ghostbur to jump into, but Ghostbur didn’t budge. He looked at Dream warily and didn’t trust the armour. All he knows is that armour is bad, armour hurts. Dream notices and smiles under his mask.

He takes off his armour in front of Ghostbur and opens his arms again. Ghostbur doesn’t move.

“Wilbur. Give me a hug. Please.”

Ghostbur is not a man of confrontation, but Dream said please… surely that means he’s a good person right?

He hesitantly stumbled into Dream’s hug and loosely hugged him. It was painstakingly cold, b̴̓͊ű̴͙̭̙͛͛̕ṯ̴̦̅͗̈͝ ̷̑̈́̚it̸̛͔̙̋̐̏͘'̶͚̊̉͌͠ș̵̜̇̓̾͐͜’̶̑t̸̊͒h̷̯̋̐e̶̽͂͊͜ ̷̡̰̟͚̗̈́̓̽w̵̛̺̜̹̪̓ạ̸̰̙̠͗r̵̮̲̬̟̒m̸̻̅̎e̴͕͖͂̄̈̚s̷̯̤̈̂̎̈́̃t̶̛͓̋͜ ̶̻̤̪̝̏͛t̷̨̡̝̺̅̐̈́̄h̴̯̞̓̏̂̕i̶͇̞͕̔͜n̸̢͔͠g̴̢̥͈̬͒͜ ̴̥̒͂͆w̴̨̼̳͓̲̄̅̅̽̏ḛ̶̛̺͕̟̊'̶̛̲̈́̿̀̃v̸̨̐̃ẻ̶̲͔̣̜̊̀̕ͅ ̶̺̱̮̟̥̃̄f̸̢͓̈́̽͛ĕ̵̘͇̩̅l̷͎̥͠t̸͇̰̒̑̊̕.̶̺͛̏̽.̴̗̥̝̰̂̚.̷̝̲̓

No.. it wasn’t cold.. It was warm. This was nice, this was the warmest Ghostbur ever was. He didn’t want to let go, he’s so cold…

“Let go now, if you continue to be good I’ll give you more hugs! I care about you Wilbur, I’m honest and I only do things because you make me do it. I’m the safest thing for you, you’re nothing without me.”

Ghostbur believed Dream, because why would Dream ever lie to us? But, Ghlatt promised to come back. Ghlatt said to not trust or listen to Dream… maybe we should wait for him to come back.

Ghostbur let go of Dream and sat there in the presence of Dream. He felt eyes on him even though Dream was the only one near him. Maybe Dream is waiting for Ghostbur to mess up.

“..G-Ghl...att..?”

“Hm? Ghlatt? Oh, he left. Yup, he came up to me and said that he got bored so he left. Don’t worry, I’ll never get bored of you!”

This confused Ghostbur because Ghlatt went through the wall. Why would Ghlatt promise to come back? H̸͙̮͇̔͋͛͋ē̵̗ ̶̡̱̂l̶̯͕̝̥̾̈́̉͠i̴̻͐̃e̷̪͙̖͘d̴͓̫̏̐.̷̢̰͔̕͘͝ ̶̬̤͐͝H̵̠̜͓̾ẽ̵̦͕̱̆̋ ̵̜̯͆͋̃̄͛ļ̷̞̻̱̖͋͠i̵̳̩͙̫̤̾͝e̸̘͒̔̒̚͘d̸͙̘̥͂̓̈́.̷̡̢̛̩͍͌͂ ̵̹̰̇Ḧ̵̛̞͝Ę̷̙̮̈͗͜͠ ̷͉̮̌͌̒̈́L̵̼̘̭̾͊̾̈͜I̵̧̪͊̂̐̿Ĕ̶̝͚͈̒̉̐D̶̪̫̦̗̓̈̕ ̶͍̦̣̻̈́́͑T̶̰͓͑̐ͅÖ̴͙͗̒̕ ̵̜̻̈́̉͒͠͝U̸͕͒͜Ş̷̭̬̬̭͋̈̂.̶̢͇̖̻̘̔̂̊͠ ̷̛͓̞̙̰͆͗̚H̷͙͖͑̿̅͂E̸̻͆ ̶̡͈̳͚̿́̆̈L̶̨̨̛̟͈̹̇͊I̶̛̹̤̣̊̈́Ȩ̸̠̖͑̅͐̾̿D̶̯̹̩́̆̈́̉͝.̷̛̰̱͈̮̹̊͑́

“...L-lied?”

“Yes. He lied to you Wilbur, don’t worry. I’ll always be here and watching you. I’ll keep you safe because I always know where you are. I’m honest to you Wilby, please don’t leave me.”

The way Dream said it felt painful to Ghostbur. He didn’t want to say he would stay or leave because Dream will put it against him somehow. H̴̛̱̦̯͕̩̾̐͋ë̵̗͎̦̩̖́ ̴̭̫͙̆ö̸̼̠͙́̾͐n̷̙̅l̸͙̩̬̊͒͝ÿ̵̫̮͚̖̥ ̶̮͗̉̎̍͌c̵̤̻̲̜͔̅̉ạ̷̀̾̚͜ȑ̵̺̯̀e̶̜̠̲͂͌̍͐̆s̶̪̞̭̈́̄͜͝ͅ.̸͙͚̙̫̆̃.̶̢̪̼̮̠̊̈́̓͗͘ ̶̼͆̀̎̑͆ȟ̷̜͚̐͌̊ē̸̢̖ ̴̩̭̺͇̹̓ȍ̶̼̔n̷̛͉̱͔̽̉͗ͅl̶̟͓̳̼͈̓͐y̴̝̳̹͙̏͐͂͗͝ ̸̣̞̄c̶̨̻̰̈̉͌a̵̻̮̐̓̾r̶̛͖ȩ̵͍̑̔͜š̴͓̹̤̲͉͛͐̚͝,̴̜̜̲͛̄͝ ̵̪̿̅̆ŵ̸̢̮̓̍͘ê̵̤̹̆̈́̅͜ ̷̗̑͝c̶̨̣̫̝̉͂̚ȧ̴̧̠͕̉n̸̫͖͝'̸̙̚ͅt̸̺̩͎̞̗̓̃̅͋ ̷̜͚̬̎̀͛̀̃͜l̵͈͚̀̏̇ę̶̺̫̊͝͝ḁ̴͙͚̒̽ͅv̴͉̱̹̈́̄͝ė̸̡̤͔̱͍̈͝ ̵̧͖͓̞͂̋h̴̘̮̾̿̄̌i̶͍̻̅̇͌͌̋͜m̶̪̳̘̄.̵̫͑̄̈́̋

Ghostbur felt cornered, he didn’t want to speak but he was scared to stay silent. He can’t speak, maybe Dream would understand and stop? But, why should we believe him? Why do we have so many scars?? Why can’t I speak? Why… Why should I believe Dream?

Because he is the ǫ̷͉͌n̸̨̙̣̂̚͘͠ļ̶͔͑̑̈́̓̑ͅy̵̗̌̈́̐͛̚ ̶̮̠̿p̶̢͔̦͎̻e̸͇̺̒̒ṟ̵̬̜̦̬̃̍s̸̨̛̬̺͓̎̇̃͠o̴̧̓̔͒n̴̳̠̑̍ͅ ̷̙̘̐̀͋̾t̷̰̙͕͔̐͂̏ḧ̴͔̙́ǡ̴̳͕̞̈́t̷̫͎̑̍̇ ̵̢̭̮̮̰͒̐w̷̧͇̪̣̰̄̓̅͝͝i̸̯̬͊̄l̸̡̅̎l̶̺̎͑ ̵̹̱̱̘̞̓̾̿́e̴͍͙͒v̶͎͍̪̱̰͛̓è̸̠͓̳̱͖̆̏r̴̥͈̯̥̖͆͋̄̈́͛ ̵̡͊̈͘̚͘w̸̢̛͖̩͇̲̔̄́͝a̶̠͚̓̽͗̔n̷̢̡͓̒̄̚t̵̪͉̾̔̐̕͠ ̷͚̦͔̮͈̊̈͑͛u̶̼̝̖̰͗̚͝ͅṡ̸̡͕̗.̶̙͎̯̺́̃

So Ghostbur nods and Dream pulls him into another hug. He earned it, he was good. Dream does this because he cares, how could I have ever doubted that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhHHHH  
> I Hope you enjoyed this :'0  
> School starts tomorrow and I'm exhausteddddd  
> I introduced ranboo and quackity, maybe we'll even see Tubbo next time!!


	11. The Family Hears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghlatt tells the Sleepy Bois and Fundy about Ghostbur's punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh  
> I keep on getting distracted by The Host Club and I had to do some research

“W-what’s he doing here?” Tubbo mutters loud enough for the people around to hear. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist president. Anyway, this ain’t about me. This is about Ghostbur.” Ghlatt grumbles, he started to get annoyed at the attention.

“Jschlatt why do you care?” Quackity loudly says with a dirty look towards Ghlatt.

“Oh my fucking… we don’t have the time for this! We have to go now or soon or something!! He might be back by now, and I promised to go back to him!!” Ghlatt shouts a tone too high that results in Tubbo flinching away on instinct.

“W-we understand, but… why would we help you?” Tubbo asks, sounding unsure of himself.

“Look guys, this is Ghostbur who is in trouble. To Ghlatt’s explanation, Ghostbur is being hurt as of now by Dream. I believe that Dream is targeting ghosts because Tommy got away and is protected by Techno.” Ranboo explains reasonably, “Plus, if you want, we can put Ghlatt to trial if it helps.”

“What, why should I be put to trial? Oh, is it because I hurt your feewings?? Sowee that I didn’t baby down reality for you. Being president is nothing but a job and I’m the only one who seems to understand that.” Ghlatt growls out, he really did hate stupidity.

“I, yes. I know that but you still did ha-”

Ghlatt interrupted Quackity, “Nope. I did nothing, y'all just didn’t like my presidency so instead of just voting me out you just decided to revolt against me and leave. Why not put Ghostbur on trial? OH, I know why! Is it because you guys like him more? Even though he blew up L’Manburg but you still refuse to admit that so instead you pin it on a PIG THAT HATES THE GOVERNMENT?!” Ghlatt angrily shouts, he was running off fumes at this point.

“I-, he’s right..” Quackity says after a bit, people would say a bit reluctantly. 

“Okay… w-we’ll help you.. Ghlatt… but, we must talk about our…. Relationship..” Tubbo nervously mumbles to the dead goat.

“Fine, I had this conversation coming anyway. God, how annoyingly emotional…”

“Wait, what if he’s lying?” Quackity suddenly spouts out of his dumb mouth.

“He’s fucking done it before.” He says again but more resolute and rudely.

“Oh my god! Why would I lie about something like this?! I admit, I am a huge fucking dick, but I would never lie about that! I am a businessman!!” Ghlatt is starting to get pissed.

“Well, what’s your proof?” Quackity interrogates, Tubbo is holding on the back of his suit and quietly ushering Quackity to stop.

“You want proof? I was only there for one fucking day and by the end of it Dream chopped off both of his goddamn arms. He was fucking bleeding, I didn’t even know that ghosts could bleed! What’s even worse is the fact he is so stupidly nice, I couldn’t keep him safe from Dream because of his damn armour. That shit hurt a lot, Ghostbur is my damn friend and if you guys won’t help me I’ll ask Technoblade.” Ghlatt was glowering at the boys and all of them were terrified of him.

“I-, what do you mean c-chopped off? How…” Tubbo began to mumble under his breath until it all clicked in his head.

“I… I knew there was a reason… God, I’m so stupid! Why didn’t I question him?! What kind of pre-” Tubbo was stopped from self-destructing.

“Hey now kid, don’t do that. You were just keen on peace, it’s okay. This isn’t your fault, it’s Dream’s for asking you and trying to drag you into it. You’ve only been president for a bit, don’t kick yourself for making a mistake. As long as it’s an accident, you’ll only be imprisoned for manslaughter.” Ghlatt softly comforted.

“I, yeah. That’s one way to put it, he’s right.” Ranboo agreed and lightly placed his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder as a small sign of comfort.

“Yeah bud, it’s okay. Now, let’s fucking kill Dream once and for all.” Quackity says, gently enthused at the idea of chaos.

“Yeah, let’s go for Dream… but we should… you know,... ask a certain person for…. Help..” Ranboo says, trying to gently shove the idea into their heads. But nicely!

“Ugh, only because he’s the Blood God and shit. But, then we arrest Techno.” Quackity grumbled.

“We can’t arrest him! We’re asking him for help, we can’t just betray him!” Tubbo says, sure Techno summoned withers but that’s just a dick move.

“B-but-”

“Alright, I’m dead and all, but even I know that’s something I wouldn’t do. I’d probably charm you guys into thinking that we should just kill and torture Dream or something like that.” Ghlatt says in a dull tone while playing with Tubbo’s horns. His hands phased through.

“Fine, but if he steps out of line I’m fucking going off!” Quackity loudly grumbles.

“Alright, the more time we waste the more Ghostbur gets hurt.” Ghlatt says trying to shove them, he passed through them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno was sharpening his tools, hell he was sharpening his pickaxe! He needed a way to give off steam, and the thought of summoning a wither came to his head. He had the skulls and the soul sands, so many people will die… s̶̻̯̲̎̎͜ö̵̳̇̒͘ ̴͖̥͇̈́m̷̛̖͌̏̕a̵͙̍̀n̶͔̻̦̠̄̈͋y̸͈͓͌̽̾͜ ̷̨̜̇̽̿p̵̡͊̾ę̵̲̭̹͆̕͝ö̵̢͔̮̬̂ṕ̸̰̬l̸̛͇̲̫͐é̶͓̝̰̰̌̕͝ ̵̻͎̈́̆̈w̷͇̌̑i̶͔͉̎̎̽͠l̸̛̺̭̙̳̈̾ļ̶͉͙̒ ̵̪̺̆͑ģ̴̳̠͍͂̕e̷͓͉͂̈́̚t̴̠͛ ̴͓̹̝̐̌ͅw̸̨̧͕͖͘h̷̤̯͚̆̈̾͋ȃ̷̿̈́ͅț̵̙̋̔̍'̷̖͎̤͒ͅs̷̥̏̈́ ̸̧̳͓̹͂c̶͓͚͙͑̀ơ̸̪̅͌͝m̵̛̦̳̩̋̉͘i̶̠̟̠͉͑̉n̶̢̢̝̂͐g̶̳̣̍̐ ̴͎̻̳̽̔͊̕t̷̼͌̓̓o̴͖̜͑̔͛̌ ̵̟͂̽̎̃t̴̬̪̔̎̚h̵̞̿̉͐é̶̖̋̈́m̴̧̠͉̪̉.̴̣̄͌ ̴̡̰̞͆̓́N̴̞͛͝͝ǫ̵̮͗͊̒̃ ̵̛̜̰̾̾o̴̼̕n̵̡̞̮͔͊̽͝ě̴͉̣̬ ̵̗̻̀͛̑͗c̴̞̦̝̀͊̇̕a̶̜̕n̵͚̓́ ̶̪̌͆͝h̴̨̀ȗ̷̡͖r̶͔̫̝̮͌͆t̵̹̹̮̅̋ ̴͎͂̂̚͝h̷̝̺͛i̵̻͌́s̴̙͕̋ ̴̣̗͉̽̋͂f̶̉̇̓͝ͅã̷͕̭̤m̸̼̦̽̇͂i̷̡̘͋l̵̡̩̩̻̂̅ỵ̵͈̬̾͘͝ ̴̡̪̱͕̅̂ṇ̷̅ͅo̶̥͇̕̕ẃ̶̨̹̺͖.̷̟̖̱̓̕

No, not yet. Not until Tommy knows. Once he knows, the government goes down. Wait, where is Phil and Tommy? E̷̪̮̔̇͋̊. Wow, thanks voices. So much help. B̶̜̂̈́r̵͇̝̽ȗ̸̢͎̦̣͌̄͠h̴̘̉̀.̸̜̞͙̄ Bruh, indeed. T̴̤̰̃͂̾̉͜ẖ̵̓͑͌ē̴̹̘̼̝͆͛ẙ̶̧͓̦̹̑̽'̵̢̪̖̖̉̏̔̃r̵̝͝ͅę̸̹͖̝̋͝ ̷͕̞̥͐̓o̶̻̭̹̬͊̉̾͘k̷̳͙̈͘ạ̶̛̰̾̃̐y̵̠̍̀̇.̵̥̥́.̶̠̳͍͘ Y̴̡͚͔͎̽̉̊ù̸̯̝̪h̷̭͎̘̙̑͑͘͜.̴̨̦̳͗̅͝ ̷̻̠̰͇͠W̶̼̼̄̒̅̉͜ë̴̢̺́̆͛̈́'̸̯̦̋̌l̵̞̳̲̈́͛͘l̶̙̩̗͇̭̈̐ ̶̬̯̽̿̓̐͘ͅk̶̛̹i̶̥̲̖̔l̵̨̠̗͗̔̇̒ͅl̵̺̈́͑ ̷͕͉̯͍̋D̴͈̤͕͎̿̅̑͆͊r̶̰̃̚e̷̝̮̣̍̄̎a̴̟̰̝͎̝͑̅m̵̛̦̹̟͍͐͝͠ ̶̫͠f̸̠̘̞̎ö̸̳̘́r̶̀̍͜͝͝ ̵̨̳̥̬̗̍h̷̛͔́̊u̴̬̜̝̙̓̏͘͝r̶͕̳̊͋́t̷̫̩̝̥̩̀i̷̺̝͊̽͊͘n̶̢̤͈̰͇̉̒g̵̲̦͍͈̰̈̊̌͝ ̷̡̳̤͙̯̒̓͂͛͝G̴̡̨̛͉͓͇ḩ̶̙̥̥̏͑ͅo̸̥͛͒̓͒́s̵͈̻͎̤̱̅̈͛̓ẗ̶̮̝͔b̵͍̮̞̣̽̈́́ǔ̷͉̲̤͛̍r̶̨̄,̶͕͈͐̂͌̈́̅ ̸̹̮̦͗͝h̶̡̯̱̊̒͠ê̵̢̠̗͇̒̓̚ ̶̗̻̜̫́̐̕ỉ̵̡̱̠͉s̶̡̜͎̅̄͌̈́͛ ̵͚͉͍͆̋ͅP̷͔̮̽̓O̶̧͑̈ͅG̷͚̤̿̈́̑̇̏.̷̱͘

Welp, at least we have some raiders in my head. 

Knock knock!

Oh god damnit, why did he go this dang far if people just come over whenever they please?! Oh damn, anyway, I think the sellout timer is going off! Everyone kudos this work once you’re done reading, or you’re a NERD!!! Á̸̢̩̳̯͌͂h̸̖̪́̄̅͗ͅ ̴̹̽̆̾͝ş̷̞̩̳̺͑h̶̫͝ḯ̵͖͚̅͝͝ẗ̸͉́,̵̨͓̲̖̽̉̚ ̸̧͈̬̪̽͒̆͌I̵̭̪̝͍̓̐ ̵̣̭̠̫̃̒g̴̮̗̩̩͐ǘ̵̯̙ḙ̴̢̢̢͙̽̆̄̈́s̸͇̻̐͑̓͜s̴̯̠̖̖͍͐̽ ̶̛͉͋͗͌w̷̘͎͕͚͓͐͌̋͛e̸̤͎͌͊̐̅͝ ̸̭̗̜̊́ǵ̵̢̛͉ö̷̧͙̩̲̞́̓̉̀̌t̷͓̩͍͔̪͝ţ̷̗̬̩͍̀̌̃̏͠a̴̼̫͙͇̾͛͊̕ ̵̩̘͎̠͂n̸̬͂̈́̔̈́ọ̷̐̈͋̚w̷̢̛̱͉͗̈̚ ̵̤̞͈̬̌͛̏̚:̶̗͈̩̪̰̑/̵̡̃̈́̑̊͝Ì̴̢̡͚͔t̴̡̂'̸͉̲̈s̸̡̢̛̏͐͘ ̸̖͉̔̇̅͝͝b̵͖͕̮͊̕a̷̢̡̳̦͋̍̓͒͌d̶̞͍͌͜,̵̩̠͔̱̟̀̾ ̸̡̠͔̻͛͝ẅ̴̙̞̪̮͚͌͗h̷̫̝͇̞̦̄̌̌̎̇ỷ̵̛̦̦̭̐̓ ̸̜̲͉͆s̸̫̝̀̊̕̚ḩ̷̈́͂͜o̵͓͌u̶̢̢̩̣̤̐l̵͉̜͌d̸̬̬̦̙̘̄ ̵͎̤͋̃͌̎͘w̷͔̜̻͓͋̈ě̸̼?̵͂͋͘͜͝

Techno chuckles under his breath and walks to the door that is emitting knocks. When he opens it, it’s Fundy and Phil. Huh. Phil looked pissed and Fundy seemed uncomfortable at the possible murderer next to him. But let’s be honest, they’ve all had to kill a couple of kids in their lifetime. L̵̬̾̂M̶͉͋̀̂̊Ã̵̡͖̖̈́͝O̵̱̥͊̌ ̵͕̪̬̩̈͆Ơ̷̢͉͎̱͖̊̕N̴̤̞̽L̵̻̣̩̂̇͌Y̵̪͖̪̗̒̊͠ ̸̳̙̳͖̙͘Ỹ̵̨͕͔̹̹͘Ȍ̴̫̫U̵̩̖̓̓̕ ̵̗̹͛̈́͠T̶̙̞̣͇̂̇E̸͈̎͐̓Ĉ̸̬̍̇͋͝H̸̯̿̈̚N̴̙̋̓̍̋O̷͙͎͎͎̊̽̚ ̴̨͔͖̐̕X̷͔͇̙̐͑͝D̶̻̳̻̖̜̐ Y̵̛̝͉̘͒̔E̵̮̊S̴̯̖̄͌̌,̴̤̹͕̉͊͜ ̶̫̻̭̪̑K̷̛̘͐͐̾I̶̱͇͉̹̿̅̒͒̉ͅL̵͓͉̟͖͖͆̋̈́Ļ̶̪̫͉̈́̇̊̉ ̸̧̛͈̳̯̲̆͝Ā̶̙̩̬L̶̻̮̯̥̪͋̔L̴͚̭̈́̾͐̌ ̵̮̂͌̚͠Ṱ̷̛̺͖̣̐̽̕͜Ḧ̷͔́Ȇ̸̳͎͈̘̉ ̶̢̫̳̲̅K̴̪̊̏̂Ỉ̵̻̞D̶͚͌̌̏͝S̸̫͗͂͝͠ ̵̻̫̈́͒>̶̞̩̟̇̔͜͝͠:̸̨̝̣̗͓͑̑͝D̴̖͎̘͎̏̽͌͝ Ą̸̡̲̳̀̀̋͋͜͝Ņ̵̒͑G̴̤͚̯̺̈́͋͑͂R̸͈̜̣̯͌Y̶̺̠͗̈̔͠ ̶̼̺͋ͅḊ̶̺͉̩͜Ă̴̧̽̇͛D̸̻̺̗͆͒̇͗͘Z̵̹͖̓̅Ȁ̸͛͑͂͜ ̷̹̰̿̒͜Ä̴̧́̉̇N̶͔̪̹̟̉̽̄D̵̯̩̻̼̲̆ ̴̠̝̄̈̍B̸̫̘̩̔̃B̶̩̲̃̉̏Y̷̖͎͚̾ ̷͖̦̗͕̈́̕F̴̡̻̘̿̔Ǘ̴̺͚N̶͎̤̝͂̋D̶̦̗͌̃͊̄͜͝Ỵ̴̌͠Y̷̡̡͈̣̱̓̌͝Ỹ̷̘̈̒͘͜

Quiet, the adults are talking voices. 

“So, we gotta kill a bitch?” Phil says eerily, you could almost see a death arau forming around the dad.

“HAHA! Yes! I like this Phil, too bad the circumstances are horrible. Ah, after this we should definitely kill some other people.” Techno monotonously says but he had a huge grin. He was looking down at the men in front of him.

“You guys are so short.” Techno was only hunching over so he didn't slam his head into the roof.

“Bruh, you’re like what, 8 feet tall?” Phil says walking into the cottage while Fundy was just in the house already sitting on a chest.

“Ouch Phil, I thought you were my friend. At least get my height right.” Techno says pretending to be wounded by the man's words.

“Hehehe, anyway we should focus on the ‘my son is in danger’ situation.” Phil says as he places himself next to Fundy. 

“Yes I a-” Techno was interrupted. 

“Uh, Techno? I don’t know where my gapples are…” Tommy says as he descended down the ladder looking anxious.

“Oh, er, why wasn’t I invited to this fuckin orgy?” Tommy suddenly says out of the blue as a blanket of silence passed through the conversation. That comment set the mood back quickly.

“Oh my god… This is why my respect for you is so low, w-who says that?! Ugh, we have something serious and stuff like this ruin the mood..” Techno grumbles.

“Well sorry Big Man!! I wouldn’t have made that comment if you invited me!” Tommy snarks back.

“Bruh, you were upstairs looking for my gapples to eat through them! They’re in my ender chest so I won’t run out.” Techno says in fake annoyance. Tommy knew Techno wasn’t being a dick.

“I can’t help it! I need the absorption!!” Tommy says in his bad defence.

“Oh my god, you don’t need absorption! I’m protecting you!” Techno says as he rubs his temple.

A silence passed through them again but it made everyone’s but Techno’s heart soften. The pig-man instead stiffened and regretted ever saying anything. H̶̯̑͠ë̸̳̗̺̠̔̎̚'̵̳͓̾͑̔s̴̘̪͗̑ͅ ̴̮͌̋̏̕g̸̡͍̪͕̽̒̊͜ò̵̢̞̱̞̼̓i̶̡̳̗͊̋̌ͅn̶̛̞̥̞̈́̚g̴̨̨̼̞̜͚̊ ̶̡̭̍̿̀t̵̳̎̽̿͋͘o̴͚͖͕̠̭͋ ̴͓̩̓͋̏b̶̳̗̰̦͎͆̋̽̇̋͠ė̸̯̋̍̕ţ̷̤̻̭͖̄͠r̶̹̮̿̍̌̓̌̌a̸̘͑͆ỳ̵͈̗͈̘̿̓ ̵͈̥͍̍̇̏ư̷͇͊s̴͓͈̳͗,̷̡̠̃ͅ ̶̖̜̩̀̈́͐͑̀̕h̸̝̬͎͆̑̈̆͊ę̵̡̬̐̈́͑͝ͅ'̵̤̺̲̆͌̓̕͜ͅs̴̨̨̛̩̿͋͑̊̏ ̸̝͇̦͇͗̑͗͌̈́͝d̶̮͉͇͗̂̀̆͐̑ơ̷̡͓͒n̴̦̗̘̰̍̑̃͆͘̚͜e̵͖̓̍͆̑͗ ̸̦͍̘̦̻̣̈͐ḯ̷̫͗̕͘t̶̹̙̹̘͓̐͑ ̴̨͖͈̲̈̇͘ͅb̷̖͙̘̭̦͐̈̅e̷̗̣̓̈́̄͠f̶̧̣̥̼́̈́̾̅͒̋ͅo̸̟̩̬̒ř̸̢̠̦̯̱̀̏̀̚e̷̦̓̊͠.̶̗͇̗̙̞͇̃ But Tommy looked at Techno with starry eyes and him struggling to hold in his tears, Fundy looked almost as affected but Phil looked so proud. 

“Aw, thanks Techno. I’ll protect you the best I can as well.” Tommy says smiling.

“Oh god, I’m going to die.” Techno says jokingly, it offended Tommy greatly.

“Anyway, we should find ways to make Dream suffer.” Phil says in a dark tone.

“Hohoh shit! T-that was scary!” Tommy says nervously, he knew it wasn’t directed at anyone but it was still terrifying.

“I agree with Phil, let’s t-” Techno was interrupted again. L̸̢͕̟͇̠̽̏̌ͅM̷̮̾̍͘͝A̵̻̖̟͆̉̂O̵̢̥̣̹̪͊͛̉͝͠

Knock, knock knock, knock!

“NO, you do it like this-”

BANG BANG BAM, knock.

“STOP KILLING MY DOOR.” Techno says loudly, the hard knocking on his door stopped.

“Erm, can we come in?” The person says anxiously.

“Huh? Is that Tubbo?” Fundy mutters, his tail swishing in curiosity.

“Wait, did I hear Fundy?” Another voice says.

“Wait,” Techno says and abruptly opens his door standing tall but the roof of the room makes his neck sore. He sees, in fact, the president and two of his trusted men behind him and a ghost goat, “what the heck.” He says.

“Ah, hello Techno.” Tubbo says nervously, the goat grumbles under his breath at the president's mannerisms.

“Stop that Tubbo. If you sound so unsure about everything people will mistake your intentions, don’t be timid man.” The goat says slightly annoyed, Tubbo takes in his suggestion and firmly nods.

“I- okay! Thanks Jschlatt…” Tubbo gently says, a small smile on his face.

“Wait, Jschlatt?!” Tommy and Fundy say simultaneously. 

“Huh, hey dude.” Techno says, moving out of the way for the goat but blocks the way again when the L’Manburg men try to come in. 

“Thanks.” The goat says and settles next to Phil as he stands there being watched by Tommy and Fundy.

“Uh, can we come in? We just want to talk.” Tubbo says a bit more confidently.

“State your intentions.” Phil bitterly says behind Techno, Phil was annoyed by the government by now. 

“P-Philza?” Quackity says, trying to see the man behind Techno but he didn’t budge.

“State. Your. Intentions.” Phil says again but it had a venom in it.

“I, we want to save Ghostbur. I, no, we’re not sure if you already knew this but Ghostbur is in trouble.” Ranboo says in the very back.

  
  


The men inside the house nod in agreement to let them in, they trusted Ranboo the most. Techno grumbles under his breath about the size of the room but he settles next to his ender chest. 

  
  


“So, how much do you know?” Phil asks, it sounded forced and demanding but it’s understandable because it’s his son after all.

“Ask Jschlatt. He’s the one that knows the most.. Being in there with Ghostbur before he escaped.” Ranboo says with his notebook in his hands, he needs to remember after all.

“Call me Ghlatt please-” Ghlatt got interrupted by a toddler.

“HAHAHHAHAHAHA! GHLATT!! THAT’S FUCKIN HILARIOUS MAN, HAHHAHAHAHA!!” Tommy exclaims in his booming tone, everyone chuckled alongside him.

“Hehe, I know! Ahem, anyway. Do you guys want the gorey details or…?” Ghlatt asks them, he wouldn’t want to but it’s Ghostbur’s close ones.

“Yes. I need to see how many times I should stab a bitch.” Phil says in an empty tone, but everyone could feel his murderous intent at the need of a question.

“Okay.. so, when Dream showed me there, I saw some weird blocks. When I touched them it hurt and so did his armour, I believe that it’s an enchantment used against ghosts like me and Ghostbur. When I came in, Ghostbur couldn’t talk and his clothes were slightly ripped, but only one side. When I closer inspected him, I realized he had scarring on his wrist and bruises on his neck. I believe that Dream might have chopped his hand off and choked him,” Ghlatt pauses for it to settle in with everyone.

Phil looked calm and emotionless but his eyes betrayed him, they looked so full of resent and pain for his hurting son. Tommy was still and he seemed to be focused on the fact that Ghostbur was getting hurt, he may have been blaming himself. Techno was blank but he seemed murderous and ready to pounce at one wrong look directed at him. Fundy was quiet and refused to let anyone look at his face, if someone saw him trembling, they didn’t say anything.

“Okay, what I’m going to say next is messed up but just know that I warned you.” Ghlatt pauses again as he pulled himself together and puts a cold expression on his face.

“So, I decided to build up a one-sided conversation with him. Whenever Ghostbur spoke, he was always hoarse and spoke in pieces but made sure to say the important stuff so his response is understandable. Dream told me he found Ghostbur like that, but Ghostbur told me that Dream did it to him. Then, when I….” Ghlatt stops himself and he takes a deep breath.

“When I stood up to Dream he , uh, grabbed Ghostbur and his armour was on so it hurt him a lot. He… he was screaming so loud, he sounded so scared and hurt. I tried to stop Dream but I just wasn’t strong enough to make him stop with that damn enchantment. Then, he dragged Ghostbur into a different room... I- I know I shouldn’t be grateful for that but I am.. I, after a few seconds of silence his screams echoed throughout the rooms and they were louder. He kept on screaming but it died down, I think his throat died from his screams.” Ghlatt pauses again as he remembers, he shudders as he remembers when Ghostbur came back…

“Sorry, uhm, so when Dream returned with Ghostbur… he… he uh, didn’t have either of his arms and you can see the trail of his blood coming from a different room. He, I’m pretty sure, threw Ghostbur into the room and left. I tried my best to somewhat stop the bleeding but… it just kept on gushing out and it didn’t kill him, but I couldn’t do anything… I’m sorry, for letting that happen to him.” Ghlatt turned away and he seemed frustrated with himself. 

Phil placed his hand on the ghost's shoulder, or tried to imitate the action since Ghlatt wasn’t as solid as Ghostbur is, but Ghlatt liked the sentiment of the action. When Ghlatt turned to see Phil’s reaction, the man seemed forgiving but he had a grim look. 

“It’s okay Ghlatt, as long as you’re not the one hurting my boy then you’re spared.” Phil says with a smile that made Ghlatt feel like he was feeling a father’s love. Phil wasn’t even his dad but he still felt loved, wow. 

“Plus, you’re not the one who I’m itching to kill! Haha, as long as you’re not Dream then you're good mate!” Phil said those threatening words with a comforting bright smile that set everyone in the room off.

“Heh, you’re a good dad Phil.” Ghlatt chuckles lightly and gives his best smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ah, Wilbur~! Do you wanna hear a story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh  
> Let me tell you, I won't torture our poor baby but instead I'm going to add some of the canon aspects to this work
> 
> I also finally set up everyone's heights   
> Techno is 7'3  
> Tommy is 6'2  
> Phil is 6'5  
> Ghostbur/Wilbur is 6'7  
> Ranboo is 7'2
> 
> The others are just the same height as ever  
> Uh, I wanted to upload sooner but I had school so I just wrote whenever I had a break


	12. Ghostbur Learns A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back onto Ghostbur and Dream is trying something that isn't torture and isn't cutting limbs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHUHuhhhh  
> Sorry if this is shorter than the last chapter, this is slightly rushed just to make up for the slow update

“Ah, Wilbur~! Do you wanna hear a story?” Dream says in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Ghostbur nods, he hopes he knows the story! Maybe it’s a bedtime story? Should he go to sleep?? D̷͖̟̈ǒ̷̱͂̓̾n̴̍̉̋̊'̷̠̲͗͠ẗ̵͆̅ ̷̿̕s̸̖͙̰̗̏̈̔͜l̶̨̞̭͋͆͜ė̴̩̩̼̤̎͘e̶͗̓̏p̵̳͎̫̒̇̆,̶̗͍̄̔ ̴̖͖͝h̸̘̔͑͠ẹ̸͚̩̽'̷̘́̌̀̅͠l̴̲͇̐l̵͛̈̑͝͠ ̶͇̠̒̎t̷̙̓̈́͂͊r̷̄́̓y̵̬̝͋̂̋ ̶̏̐s̴̍̾ỏ̴̚m̸̖̥͉̏ͅe̸̤͒̅͘t̸͇̻͔͋̑h̸͙̪̐̈́̂͘ỉ̴͉̖͔n̴̰͔̰̒͌g̶̢͉̹̲̾.̸̧͋̽̕̕ But Dream would never hurt us! He cares about me, he cares and he loves us. He says so all the time, why would ̵̺̹̝̈́͜h̴͓͇̊̌̊̽͐e̶̒ͅ ̸̹́ĕ̴͖̰͍̖̭͚v̶̛̛̱̰̖̤͛̓̚ͅe̷̩̎̊̐̋r̴̢͍̫͇͓̲̾̓ ̷̺̞̣̲̄͊͝l̵̯̫̣̎̑ḯ̵̪̥͂͠e̴̢͉̩̦͒̂?̸̡̘͆

  
  


“Haha! You seem excited, okay okay. So, the story is about a yellow sheep that wanted to be… blue. His name was…” Dream drifts off in thought.

“...f-friend…” Ghostbur mutters as best as he could.

“Don’t interrupt people Wilby, nobody wants to hear your voice anyway.” Dream says in annoyance and it hurt Ghostbur when he said that. But that’s okay, w̸̛͜ẽ̴̻̬̬̾ ̸͉͕͂d̵̹͚͆́̎̓ẽ̴̪͍͙͙͐̎̇s̵͖̋̿ë̵͕͆͐r̸̡̛͍͆̌̓͜v̸̳̭̿͛͝͝e̴̫̗̜̙̅͌̽̚ ̷̼̠̯̏̊̈́i̴̩̗̾͜t̴̗͙̿̈́͗̚.̵̻̉͂̎͝

“So, his name was Friend and everyone pretended to love and care about him. They always refused to listen to the yellow sheep and ignored him when he talked about blue, Friend was a sheep surrounded by people but was always alone. Then, he started to get called crazy when he said he was going to turn himself blue. They all did nothing as the sheep started to believe them and started to lose himself to his madness. Then, the sheep asked one of the people who said they loved him to turn him blue, but they killed the sheep with a diamond sword and laughed. The sheep came back as a ghost after a while. He was finally blue now, and everyone hated him for getting what he wanted. People yelled at the sheep, people wanted the sheep gone and the sheep was sad. He didn’t want to be blue anymore, he just wished he died when the man stabbed him. The end!” Dream finishes with a mad grin.

Ghostbur felt uncomfortable and felt like he was being attacked, but he wasn’t and was probably just being overdramatic. Ẅ̸͉̖́e̸͚̊̈ ̵̖̎a̴̝͓͂r̴͙̙̊e̴̛̝̓ ̸͒̌ͅa̵͎̳̣̐̇ ̷̡̡͌̽m̴̘͔̤͗͊e̶͖͌̔̀s̴̨̪̽s̷͍̈́̊ ̴̘̺͇́̔o̴̩̝̖̔̂͝f̶͉͆̌ ̶̒̕͜â̸̪̺̊̾ ̵̣̰̮̌p̴̙̺̳̐̀e̷̯̕r̶̫̼͗f̴̡̲̽̈́͘o̴̻̅͝r̴̩̖͍̅̽̽m̸̨̝̋͠a̵̯̼̤͆̋n̵͉͉̑̚c̵̭̣̀e̴̺̐̍̍ ̵̯͉͔̂̚͠b̶̩è̷͍̭c̴̢̾ą̴͋̔̍u̵̪̦̔s̶̗͋̉̾ͅȩ̴̿̄ ̵̰̖̮̈́̐w̵̫̓̄ė̴̗͎̏͘'̷̨̛̭̯̍r̷̼̱͐̏e̶̲̥͘ ̷͕̈́͆á̸̗̟̄͝ ̷̙̀̀f̵͓̬̻͆̉ä̵͖̲̠́͝i̷̬͍̪͗̄l̸͙͝i̴̳͂̃͝n̵͍̯̑g̸̠̙͌ ̸͇͍̟͆s̷̖̪͂͝i̸̮͊̅͝ņ̸̞̹͋͗g̷̞͛͘l̶̨̦̫̊͠e̸̲͑̍ ̵̨̑̌a̴̦͚͌c̷̳͌t̵̠̺͠͠o̸̠͑͂͝r̴̠̿͜ ̷͎͓̘̍̆i̷͕͍̰̒̾n̴̮̒ ̷̗̺̰̍a̴͖̠͍̿͐ ̶̤̤̦̉̕p̴̪̀̈́̋ļ̴̺̉͑͝ȃ̶͉͙̤͌̂ÿ̶̗̟̥́ ̵̯͕̇̑͠w̴̮̓͝i̴̪̞͉̓t̷͓̿h̸̛̪̱̍ ̴̛̘̿f̷̜̼̕a̴̪̍̈́͒ȑ̶̲̦̗̊ ̷̫̫̮ẗ̶̲̈́o̷̭̗̪̿o̵̧̖͌̅ ̷̗̌͂͗m̵̯̎ă̸̖̩͜n̶͙̼̙̐̎y̶̯̑̒ ̵͍̟̭̓̂r̵̭͓̒o̶͓̓͂͝ḽ̷̠͒̀ë̷̠̤̘́̾͠s̷̮͎͝.̵̜͍̈́̓ ̷̮̞̅̿̉W̷̘͉̏̓ę̵̻̪̍̌ ̸̧̎̅̃â̷̻̺͉̕ŗ̴̟̭̊e̴̱͓͆͠͝ ̴͙̝̅̒̔h̵̢͈͇̚ĕ̴̛̳̩̖ř̸̭͕̽e̶̦̗̖̕ ̶̭̏͌̈́t̶̳̜͆͂o̶̘̲̜͊̿ ̷̨͎̥̕͝a̷̫̬͌͝m̴͆́͜ǔ̵͇̠̞̑s̵̻͙̙̚e̵̞̰̕ ̷̱̲̈́o̷̙͑t̶̢̎h̶̰͈͂̎̏e̸̯̺̬͋͝r̴͚͛̎š̴̯͓̝.̷͚̫̫̍͒.̵̝̤̖͂͠.̵͎̍

Ghostbur went to try to speak but stopped himself, he shouldn’t annoy Dream with his voice. If Dream felt annoyed than people must have hated it, why was he so selfish?

“Hey, Wilbur? Do you need to eat? I got some apples after I finished sharpening my axe, I think I sharpened it too much since some pieces chipped! Haha!!” Dream says in an unsuspecting tone.

“Here. Have an apple.” He says, Ghostbur could only assume that he’s smiling. Ghostbur can’t read expressions well, good thing he has Dream!

He looks at the apple that Dream offered to him, he has no need to eat but it helps him gain strength faster. Dream is so considerate! 

Ghostbur took a huge bite on the apple and it tasted delicious, though he doesn;t have taste buds, but then there was a searing pain in his mouth. Shocked, he spits the stuff out and in the now bloody mess of mushed up apples was a chipped piece in his food. His fingers grazed the chip and it burned, t̷͍͋̔ͅh̷̨̛̰̫͠e̸̲͕͒̑ ̶̢̛̪̥̏̓p̶̗̰͒̏͒i̸̯͇̍e̸̫̱̱͋̚c̶̞̥͂ȇ̶̮ ̸͈̔̾̄o̷͍̼͐f̴̪̦̽ ̵͚͈͋h̸̯͚̾́̎ȋ̶̢̻̬̄s̷̺̣̗̐̅ ̷̝͎̃̓͊ḁ̸̹̿x̸̰͈͖̅ě̵̬ ̷̢͚̱̿ẅ̴͎́̚á̴̤͗s̵̗̞͎̑̋ ̸̯̓̀i̵͎͊n̷̡̗̪̋̈́ ̸̨̠͍͗̇o̷̬̤̥͑͂̊u̶̬̇̕r̷͈͍̓ ̷̢̛̬̩f̸̤̞͖̏̅̀ò̴̹̍ͅo̸͎͠d̵̳̲̝̀̚.̴̪̗̇̚.̷̢̼̀̐̈.̷̘̙̇̏

He coughs harshly as more blood comes out of his mouth, he’s thankful he can’t taste or else he’d just be tasting his own blood everyday. Why did Dream do this? Maybe it was a mistake, maybe Ghostbur did something without realising it…. He’s been doing that a lot by now, he should just… he should just stop doing anything..

“Oh. Hm, that must’ve been a bad apple. Oh well, here I have another.” Dream says as he rolled an apple to Ghostbur.

Ghostbur looked at the apple but didn’t want to eat it. His mouth still hurt, so he looked at Dream and tried his best to imitate Dream biting the apple first. Instead, the man reacted angrily.

“No. Eat. The. Apple.” Dream says, his tone scared Ghostbur.

Ghostbur’s hand shook as he tried to bite the apple, his hand was trying to set the distance from a possible danger to the ghost's body but Dream was nice. I̵͖̊̏͝t̴̺͑'̵͓̤̻̓s̶̢̗͊ ̵̗̞̯͛͊ö̸͙́̌k̷͖͌͗̕á̷͉̫̝̑͋y̷͔̗͋́̉,̶̗̄̓̚ ̵̗͍̒̈́h̸̺̅̃̔ȩ̸̨̳̊͘'̴̱͗̎͐d̴̟̘̃ ̸͖̞̫͛̈́̎n̷̠̟̉e̷̲̯̒̿͊v̶̟ȇ̷͍r̶͇̯̝̈́͌ ̵̬̩̼́h̷̼̯̣̎̿̿ũ̵̡̱̃͜͝r̶̬̆͌̃t̷̯̪̩̔ ̷͔̕͝ṵ̴̼͛s̶͚͋ ̷̝̙̳̈́o̴̢͇̊̂n̸̛̦̈́̓ ̴͈̱̄̊p̶̙̳̃̊̈́u̸̺̣͍͌̈́͂r̸͉̋p̶̖̭̠̆̏o̵̢͗̅s̸̺̓̍̚e̶̖̝͒͠.̵̡̥͠

So, Ghostbur bit the apple and it hurt a lot again. This process happened over and over again as Dream kept on giving Ghostbur apples to bite, he once demanded him to swallow for once. He shouldn’t be wasteful after Dream worked so hard. 

But, when Ghostbur didn’t make any moves to touch the apple and simply slid away from it, did Dream bite into an apple. When Dream bit it, he spit out the axe piece and gave it to Ghostbur. Dream had an iron taste in his mouth but it’s not as bad as Ghostbur’s.

“Here. Make sure that people try your food before you, people will try anything to kill you Wilbur. I was only teaching you a lesson, I only did it cause I care about you.” Dream says with a nice tone that didn’t hurt Ghostbur’s ears.

Ghostbur decided to trust Dream’s word and he took a small bite of the apple and it was slightly hot, but it didn’t hurt a lot. So, Ghostbur took a bigger bite but there was another piece in his food.

“Tsk tsk, I thought you would know better Wilbur. It’s best if you don’t eat at all.” Dream sighs in disappointment and he left Ghostbur in the room with no goodbye.

Ghostbur didn’t want Dream to leave him in the dark, his mouth hurt and he started to get scared of the room. His blue-stained sweater used to be it’s lovely yellow… w̸̡̞̞͂̐h̶͕̜̿̚͝ḛ̸̜̗͋n̶͙̏͐ ̸͙̓w̷̰̪̙͌ă̷̡͈͊ͅs̵̨̗̬̽͌ ̷̫̾i̶̥̓͛t̵̘͊́̊ ̷̧͙͌e̴̛͚͠v̷̼̠̟̓̍e̵̍̿ͅr̸̍̽͜ ̵̢̞̲͋ȳ̷͔̈́́e̷͎̬͓̍̄̍l̸̨̬̓̐͛l̵̲̙̜̈́͛̄ȍ̷̘̓w̶̛̮͔͗͝ͅ?̶̛͍͑͝ Wait, wasn’t it always a dirty blue? When was it ever yellow? I-it was yellow.. right? 

Ghostbur didn’t know why but his eyes stung, and he simply closed his eyes to let them rest. He didn’t fall asleep, he’s vulnerable asleep and Dream taught him better than that.

  
  


Dream would never leave Gh-Wilbur alone, Dream cares about me.. I-I, why don’t I trust myself more than Dream though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I need to decide on Dream's appearance haha
> 
> Im honestly torn between Dragon Dream and a Dream that kinda looks like Lancer's Dad from Deltarune  
> UHhhh, or kinda looks like a creepy version of his minecraft skin  
> If you guys you can just choose one you like the idea of and just tell me ^^


	13. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is finally let out, kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that Wilbur is used to address Ghostbur now, since Dream called him that name so much he basically forgot the name Ghostbur.

Dream had been gone for a long time, until he wasn’t. He came in looking frustrated and annoyed, Wilbur feared that Dream was going to blow off some steam through him again. But he didn’t. 

“Come on Wilbur, I have to hide you somewhere now.” Dream opens the door wide, and the light outside is bright compared to the dark room. Wilbur shielded his eyes on instinct.

Ņ̷͇̲͔̀̔̃̂͝ó̵̡w̶͖̍̍̿̂ ̴̪̬̿̿͗̇w̵̧̛̙͘͜ẹ̴̲̹̞̾͛̅͑ ̶̨̢͐͐č̸̖̦̥̥̜͐̿̓̉a̸͇͓̺͉̽n̷̞̜̟̈́͒̽͊ͅ ̴̨̨̟̤̭̓̈̆r̴̨̭͍͎̰͒̀̎ü̶̼̚ͅn̷̻̹̲̻̓̆̂.̴̛̰̖̙̞͋̏̆ ̷̡̡͇͍̥̀͠͝R̴̨̬̠̉U̷͍̞͚̻̍̎͂̀͝N̷̜̠͛ ̸̝͇͐̚R̴̗̗̈́͋̚͝U̶̧̻̱̣̖̾N̶͇̲͍̭̦̉̈ ̶̯͒̐͠͠R̵̰̤̐̽͛͜ͅỨ̴̲̭̳̀̃N̴̼̙̾ ̷̲̺̞̗͌͝R̵͚̻̲͒͒̽̏ͅU̵̡̎̄́̽͜͜N̴̫̈̽̕.̷̦̦͊ No, he isn’t going to run. So Wilbur didn’t budge, he had thought it was a trick. He thought that if he prevailed then Dream would be happy, he thought he was being good for not wanting to leave. Dream only got annoyed.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said to come out.” The words felt cruel and growled out of his mouth with venom. Dream terrified Wilbur.

Wilbur trembled as he stood up, it felt like a long time since he got onto two feet. H̶͕̠̉̈́̔̕o̶͕͖̐́̌̎͠w̴̮̅̄̇̀͝ ̷̡̥̮̐̀̌c̴̢̼͝å̴̩͔̀́ͅn̷͉̈́͒͒̎ ̶̘͚͊̔̿w̷̗͛̀̃̾e̶̥͆̇̎̚ ̵̢̫̻̲̒̀̊t̶̳͝o̴͔̟͍̝͑̓͜͝u̶̺̪̱̦̣̇̅̈́͝ç̸͖̒̃h̴͈̦̳̪͓̍ ̵̭̪̌̄̈̔͠t̸͙̦͔̉̇͌h̸̖̜͔̩̍ͅȩ̴̛̈́̽ ̵͓̤̝̝̽̏͆̚ģ̸̥̫̅̈́̉r̷̰̯̲̼͐̓̀͌o̸̡̤̟͇͒̈́͋̈ǔ̴̝̦n̶̨͕̾̆̚͜ḍ̸̱̹̪̮̓?̶̝̊̑͑̕̕ ̷̆̅̈́͐͜Ẃ̷̩͝e̴͚͒̂̔̾'̸͕͚̘͗̋̔͘ṙ̶͖̬͉͊̓̓e̸̬͉̦̹͖͗͛ ̴̧̠̲̜̄͘g̷̖͇̊̒͘ḩ̶̹͕͋̔̍̌͂ö̸̰̤͔͈̪́ş̵̹̮͂͊̎t̵̘͚̿̄͝š̴̢̧̨̳̤,̴̱̼̲̂̌̓ ̸̜͈̓̏̚ͅw̸̰͇̥̝̹̃͒͒e̵̹̣̟̔͆͂͘ ̸́͗̇͘̚͜c̷͙̭̋̉͜͝a̸̟̠͗̀n̵̘̫̪͂̏ͅ ̶̡̱͓͐͝k̴͓̹̻͐͌i̴̛͍̮͉͔̹̿͋̎͛ṋ̴̈́̽d̷͕̜̎ä̷͎͆̒͠ ̵̛͈̲f̴̧͚̩̟̎͛̇͆ḽ̸̻̏̈́͒̋̕ö̶̦͇̟̤́ȁ̷͙́̋t̷̰̅̑.̵̹̪͍̣̫̔͐̒͂͘.̷̛̯̰͍̳͉̈̄͘.̵̧̡̨͙͂̀͒͝.̵̨̖͌̈́̚ͅ I don’t know either, I guess it’s just ghost logic. Wilbur slowly walked over to the Dream as the outside world of this room only got brighter and brighter. It didn’t hurt his eyes though, but he was still scared. But, the light felt comforting and familiar, like an old friend.. Maybe it isn’t so bad?

I̷̧̪͗̐͘ ̶̮͖̰̹̪̌̒͌̚m̴͇̗̜̲͆͛į̶̗͎̪͒͐͘ş̶̢̬͓̙̄̉͋s̷̯̯͎͐̉͋e̸̼̭̩͈͇̓͊͠d̶̜͔̥̠̲͐͒̿͗͊ ̵̯̫̟̆͆͆̈͝t̵̤̿h̸̜̿͐͑͐͠ḙ̵̻̗͍̐̈́ ̸̘͗̌̍s̷̡͇̮͔̑̆̇͊͝û̶̳͉̟͉͍͆̿̒̑n̴̙̟̈́̄͜͠.̵̳̰̮̈̽̆̋.̵̦͛̅͒̓.̸̭͕̙̔̉ I don’t know what or who this sun is, but all I know is that I’m excited as well! I wonder who they are and how they act! He is going to make sure to look at everything outside of this room, but his eyes haven't adjusted yet. 

R̷͖̲̒̿̊͘Ṳ̸̚N̷̨̙̱̖̐͝ ̶̛͈͉͕Ȓ̸̮̳̯̺͚̓̓Ų̷̭͋̌̽Ṉ̶̽̾͜ ̶̩̏R̵̞̻̃̓̀̈́U̶̢̥̭̬͔̚N̷̛͚̦̏ ̸̛̯̓̃̍R̶̨̦̗̯͔͆͗̅̕͝Ự̵̗̅͆͋N̵͍̑͒ ̶̰̾̐̌̋͂R̴̛̼̥͓̽Ų̸̧̳̣̯͊̉͒̃N̷̲̮̹̦̍̈́͑̂̊ ̵̖̔͆͌R̵̯̓͂̎̍͠Ü̸̯͖̻̽̉N̷̥̓̄̚͠ ̴͔̗̙̎̉̔̽Ŕ̴̮̹Ů̴̺̤̞̩̲̈́̈̋Ǹ̸̩̔͝ ̶̺̣̠͑̀͘͝R̶̖̼̻̔Ŭ̶̥̦̪͍̜͆̒N̸̤̼̯̯͍̋̈́̚̕̚ ̴͖̅Ṙ̵̢̹̘U̴̧̪̼̱͓̓̓̓̀N̷̛͖̐̏ ̵̡͔͙̹͙̅̔R̵̼͈̔̋͋Ŭ̵̧̖̊̑͂N̷͈͚̖̑̌͐ ̴̪̘̤̳͕͗̈́͝Ṙ̵̠̆̑͘U̴̞̞̪͚̝͌͗͋̈́͝N̶͆͆͝ͅ ̵͓̜̇͗̈͘R̶̡̫̦̹̆̕͜U̵̻̟̺̲̰͑͋̉̚Ņ̶̰̬̺̲͌̕ ̸̰̉R̵̘͋͂͜͝U̴̪̣͉̜͉͊͋̈̎N̵͍̦̩͓̆ ̴̫̤̣͎͒͛Ŗ̵̛͖͒͒̂Ų̶̡̯͇͇̉̈̽͠Ṅ̸̳͗ ̶̭̉R̴̥͓͓͖͆̈̈́̕U̷̖̳͋̽̿̌̎ͅͅN̷͖̻̮̖̅ ̶̼̠͓͖͌R̸̮̖̖͑̎̒U̶̧̠͎̱̱͊̌N̵̦̩̻͗͘R̸̢̢̥̜̃̈́͋̒̈ͅU̸͈̮͇̞͓̅͋N̴̼̗͋̍R̸͚͖͔͂͐͝Ũ̶̫̑̇͝N̵̨̯͍̦̟̽̒̆͝R̵͚̤̥̾̏͐́͜U̸̟̰̭̔͠N̵̡̼̪̝̲͑̍͝͠R̷̼̲̲̲̈́̆͗Ű̷̙͓͝N̸̞̙̹͠Ṛ̴̆U̴͍̼̗̅́͗́N̷̛̤̫͈̱̅̄͝R̷̞͔̬̯̣͑͂̂Ǔ̵̲͈̖̼̞̈́̓̈́Ṇ̶̢̞̗̬̅͂͒͝R̵̬͒̅̌͝Ű̵̠͔͓̗̫N̷̝͉͒ͅṚ̶̛̈Ȗ̵̲̎N̸̨͎̙̰̣̎̽͌̀R̴͎̾Ṳ̴̳̀R̷̬̪̯̚ͅN̷̥̙̻̣̕Û̴̼͉͍̕R̵̨̒̿͠Ņ̶͘ ̸̢̫̮̖̈́̐͘Ŗ̷͎͋̉̄̊̈́U̵̧̯̹͛̃͐͝N̵̳̿̓̊̃

Before Wilbur could take in these panicked thoughts, Dream gripped his forearm and pulled Wilbur forward. Wilbur didn’t really mind that Dream was hurried, he just wished he wasn’t being hurt as well. Wilbur kept quiet though. Wilbur was dragged away and sometimes his hand grazed a burning wall, he didn’t say anything though. 

But when the fresh air hit him, did his eyes finally adjust. The sky was grey and was crying, the trees were tall and thick. It was beautiful and didn’t feel overwhelming as he initially thought. No, it felt… safe and familiar, like it was waiting to see him again. The falling tears that was sizzling his skin and making it droop felt comforting as well…

̶S̶t̶o̶p̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶l̶t̶!̶

The voice of someone echoed in his head, it wasn’t the one he recognised. No, this voice was of someone he knew, but he didn’t know who. He hoped the voice would come back, it didn’t. Dream began to harshly pull him along now, Wilbur didn’t mind because he saw something different like another tree! 

They have been walking for a long time, so long that the tears have stopped! Now, there was a bright thing in the sky that he believes is the sun. He wasn’t sure, Dream didn’t say anything. During their trek, Wilbur had seen the grass change and the trees as well, sometimes there weren't even any trees! This was so much fun!!

R̷͖̲̒̿̊͘Ṳ̸̚N̷̨̙̱̖̐͝ ̶̛͈͉͕Ȓ̸̮̳̯̺͚̓̓Ų̷̭͋̌̽Ṉ̶̽̾͜ ̶̩̏R̵̞̻̃̓̀̈́U̶̢̥̭̬͔̚N̷̛͚̦̏ ̸̛̯̓̃̍R̶̨̦̗̯͔͆͗̅̕͝Ự̵̗̅͆͋N̵͍̑͒ ̶̰̾̐̌̋͂R̴̛̼̥͓̽Ų̸̧̳̣̯͊̉͒̃N̷̲̮̹̦̍̈́͑̂̊ ̵̖̔͆͌R̵̯̓͂̎̍͠Ü̸̯͖̻̽̉N̷̥̓̄̚͠ ̴͔̗̙̎̉̔̽Ŕ̴̮̹Ů̴̺̤̞̩̲̈́̈̋Ǹ̸̩̔͝ ̶̺̣̠͑̀͘͝R̶̖̼̻̔Ŭ̶̥̦̪͍̜͆̒N̸̤̼̯̯͍̋̈́̚̕̚ ̴͖̅Ṙ̵̢̹̘U̴̧̪̼̱͓̓̓̓̀N̷̛͖̐̏ ̵̡͔͙̹͙̅̔R̵̼͈̔̋͋Ŭ̵̧̖̊̑͂N̷͈͚̖̑̌͐ ̴̪̘̤̳͕͗̈́͝Ṙ̵̠̆̑͘U̴̞̞̪͚̝͌͗͋̈́͝N̶͆͆͝ͅ ̵͓̜̇͗̈͘R̶̡̫̦̹̆̕͜U̵̻̟̺̲̰͑͋̉̚Ņ̶̰̬̺̲͌̕ ̸̰̉R̵̘͋͂͜͝U̴̪̣͉̜͉͊͋̈̎N̵͍̦̩͓̆ ̴̫̤̣͎͒͛Ŗ̵̛͖͒͒̂Ų̶̡̯͇͇̉̈̽͠Ṅ̸̳͗ ̶̭̉R̴̥͓͓͖͆̈̈́̕U̷̖̳͋̽̿̌̎ͅͅN̷͖̻̮̖̅ ̶̼̠͓͖͌R̸̮̖̖͑̎̒U̶̧̠͎̱̱͊̌N̵̦̩̻͗͘R̸̢̢̥̜̃̈́͋̒̈ͅU̸͈̮͇̞͓̅͋N̴̼̗͋̍R̸͚͖͔͂͐͝Ũ̶̫̑̇͝N̵̨̯͍̦̟̽̒̆͝R̵͚̤̥̾̏͐́͜U̸̟̰̭̔͠N̵̡̼̪̝̲͑̍͝͠R̷̼̲̲̲̈́̆͗Ű̷̙͓͝N̸̞̙̹͠Ṛ̴̆U̴͍̼̗̅́͗́N̷̛̤̫͈̱̅̄͝R̷̞͔̬̯̣͑͂̂Ǔ̵̲͈̖̼̞̈́̓̈́Ṇ̶̢̞̗̬̅͂͒͝R̵̬͒̅̌͝Ű̵̠͔͓̗̫N̷̝͉͒ͅṚ̶̛̈Ȗ̵̲̎N̸̨͎̙̰̣̎̽͌̀R̴͎̾Ṳ̴̳̀R̷̬̪̯̚ͅN̷̥̙̻̣̕Û̴̼͉͍̕R̵̨̒̿͠Ņ̶͘ ̸̢̫̮̖̈́̐͘Ŗ̷͎͋̉̄̊̈́U̵̧̯̹͛̃͐͝N̵̳̿̓̊̃

No, I shouldn’t… I’ll get in trouble and then Dream will hurt me, it’s always like that. I have to be good and listen to Dream. 

̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶?̶

This time, the voice was soft and sounded younger. It sounded concerned and not as happy as the other voice, it didn’t come back though. Wilbur looked around in hopes that he would find anything that could have triggered the voice, all he saw were some bees. 

After a long time of walking, Dream halted in his spot and Wilbur almost bumped into his armour. Dream whipped his head around as his eyes observed their surroundings, then he turned to Wilbur.

“Don’t move from this spot until I come back.” Dream ordered him. 

Wilbur nods and jokingly stood straight, Dream didn’t find much humour in it though. He still left Wilbur by himself though with hopes that his experimentation will work. I̷̜͍͋͋̇f̷̹̙͔͈͒͛͘͠ͅ ̵̡͔̦̚h̸̨̬̄e̴̓̌̈́͗͜ ̶͎̮͛̑͘ř̵̭̘͗̓̇̈́u̴̢̟͈̩͊͋͐͝n̸̯̥͋͜s̴͉̤̺͐̿̈̎͝ ̴̬̪͈̐̇͝I̶̝̞̖̮͌̆̓͒'̶̱̳̝̂͗l̵̨͛͛̊l̸͙̎͑̈́ͅ ̸͚̬̖͑̌̐͒̑f̸̤̿i̵̧̋͐̆̂ͅn̶̨̔̓͂̍d̸͖̭͈̃̏ ̴̡̠̹̰̩̆̈́h̵͙͇͆̌͒͠i̴̢̹̬̾m̶͕̆̎͗ ̸͕̞̔͛̄̏͘a̴͈̦̲̹̐̈́̚n̷̮͈̫̆̃͜͠ȳ̶̰̰͍͗w̴̧̭͚̼͆a̵͉̰͋͒̏y̵̬̒͝.̸̹͒͑̑͝͝

Wilbur waited for a long time for Dream, but he hasn’t come back in a while. So, Wilbur thought he should just try touching some stuff. He touched a tree, a grass, a stone, a leaf, a flower, and a tree! He also touched a leaf and a flower, he also touched another tree then another tree and then another tree. He touched a lot of trees! Thank god he can’t get splinters. Í̸̡̢̞̱͇͋ ̵̞̼͒̃h̸͑̅ä̶̙̩̹̤͗͋̓te̵̗̔ ̴̹͍̉̅̉̈s̷̨̗̆̉̍p̸̛̫̙͗̎̉̔l̷̋͗̓ḯ̵͊̈̽n̷̈́̈t̷͔̝̀͌e̸͋r̶̦̽͛͘s̷͖͗,̶͙̟̘̚ ̶̎͛͑̚ba̶̩̰͚̠̻̍͒̇s̵̟̑͠t̴̖̋͊̅a̴͋͌r̷̼̳̝̐̈̅͗͛d̷͑̓͛ś̵͕͇ ̵̭̝͓̮̂̂g̸̐͑̽ê̶̄t̴́͋ ̶̛̱͖̺̇̋ͅs̶͇̿̽͑t̸̑͗̓ȗ̷̪͍̖̪̾̍͘͠c̷̻͝k̶͔̱̜̽͌ ̴̟̦̋͘i̵̻͋̕n̶̦̠̓ ̷̯͚͗ȳ̶̡̲͈̦͙͌õ̸̫̘̓u̶̥̩̰̾̆͘r̴͙̍ ̶̰̟̪̯̻͆̋̃͝͝f̵̒̓̎͝ì̷n̶̉͌g̶̨̯̱̥͐͒ĕ̸̢̙͎̙͕̊̀r̷̮̬̤͓͐͆.̷̡̰̋͋̇͝

Wilbur wanted to touch some more trees and grass so he wandered a bit farther, he knew Dream would find him if he ever got lost! So, Wilbur had been walking around just touching things, he sometimes felt the impulse to start breaking the trees and blocks, but he didn’t because then they would get hurt. 

T̶̙̟͖̜̺͗h̷̢̨̯͛͠e̴̯̜͑̇y̷̥̻͉̦̿̾'̶̮̀͌r̴̺̼̥̯̬̃̒͂̽̐e̵̛̫̭̓̒̈́̚ ̷̢͈̜̒d̵̗̦͍̈́ȯ̸͎̏͋͝ĭ̷̟͆n̵̤̤͕g̷͉̺͐̈̏̆̈́ ̸̪͇̩̿ͅn̸̬͆̾̈́̂o̸̠̦̹͕̥̓͑͛̒t̵̢̳̜͊̓͒͘h̷̨̢̘̬̘̄͐i̸̥͙̎̅̈́͂̽ń̸̥͓̩̣͋̚̚̚g̴͓̐̎,̴͓̟̂̿ ̴̗̖͌͒w̶̖̤͈̘͕̒̓̇̊e̵̻̟̐̂̕ ̵͙͔̩̬̮̊h̷̼̕ả̴̧͇͚͍͐́v̶̪̌̍̽̍e̸̪͊̈̈̍̚ͅ ̵̢͎͎͍̘̉n̶͓͑̒o̵̧̨̺̯͙̎̃͋͑̃ ̴̧̳͈̱̚̚e̶̫̊͌̓̇x̷̰͕̃͗͗̑ͅc̵̗̖̍̾ų̷̤̮̬̫̃͐̾̏ş̴̢̼̼̫̄̈̐̄e̷̙̔͌̒͝ ̷̨͇͇͐ṯ̶̡̹͓̊̓͜o̷͔̙̖̫̎̀̏̔ ̷̺͈̪̦̿̇͠ͅḩ̸͇̘̊͂̽̈́͝ụ̵̯͆͐̒r̵̝̈́̈͗ṭ̸̺͚̠͆̆͋ ̸͓̟̕ť̸̘̼̩ͅḩ̸̛͇̫̝̖͆͒e̸͎͙͉̤̯̊̀m̷̘͗̐͠.̷̮̗̟͔͉̏̏̀̏͠

Wilbur had just been touching some stuff and straying father and farther than the spot, so far that he passed two biomes without even knowing it! As of now, he was in a spruce forest biome -he didn’t know that- and was trying to touch some weird round thing. 

Wilbur initially thought that it was a weird tangle of grass, but then he saw the berries that looked appetising. He tried to grab the berries, but then his hand started to bleed. He can’t feel pain, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get hurt. Ẃ̸͉̃e̷̫̰͕̱̲̅͠ ̵͖́͑̊̈́u̴̬̙̘͒̈́̓ṣ̵́̈́̔̽͘û̶̜́̂͝ą̵̆͑̽̚l̴̢͆̃̔͐ḽ̶̢̈y̷̨͙͊͌͝ ̵̧̛̩͚̑͒͌͠d̵̛̮͍̈́̑o̵͚̫̹̬̎̉̊͘n̴̩̈́͂'̵̛̼̦̓̓͂̊t̵͍̹̯̝̲̐̎ ̴͛ͅb̷̢͌̓̄l̵̝͙̝̬̽͒͘͘ë̶͙̟̜̞̻̎̾͑͛e̶̦̭̣̣͍͛̽d̷̡̪̹͇͆́̈́͛̇.̸͙̭͕̼̋͌̃͜.̸̜̪̯̯̹̄͆͌̉͠.̶̺̙̏̅͐͌

Then, he finally got the berries! They looked so good and he wanted to just scarf them down right then and there, but he heard slight movement from behind him. Slowly, he turned around and right behind him was a fluffy looking thing. It had tall ears and was very orange, and with a fluffy tail behind them.

̶W̶h̶o̶'̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶m̶p̶i̶o̶n̶?̶

He doesn’t know why, but he wanted the little thing to stay with him. When was the last time when someone could stay? So many people left and some never came back, Dream always comes back though! Ẅ̵͓̬́͗͐̿̐a̷̭͛̽̐͠ī̶̮̎̾̅͠t̶̩̳̏̕̚̕͠,̸̨̱͚̗̓ ̸̪̞͖̟͑͌w̶̛̻̥̭͆̽͑͘h̴̥̫̰̑̇ͅe̸̖̋r̸̹͉͍̂e̶̘̍̉͛̒'̵͔͉̝̦͑̏̐̈͘ş̵̺̦̗̐̋̀ ̷̡͙͐̂D̷͇͉̝̿̈́͛̾͘r̵͖̪̝͐̑̿̊e̵͈̚a̶̱͕̮͉̋m̴̜̥̄̎̀͘?̵̯̪͓͎͇̓̇̌̾̓

Wilbur smiles at the little thing and offers his berries, the fluff came closer and closer…. Then it snatched them berries!

Wilbur pulled his hand back on instinct, he didn’t like sudden movements but at least the fluff is okay. Wilbur sighed sadly as he looked around for more berries, and there was a patch of them ahead! 

Smiling, he ran to the little balls of berries and carefully grabbed them. Once they were all empty, he started to plop the berries into his mouth. As he ate more and more, he started to feel his skin stitch itself together and heal the cuts and bruising on his skin. His throat didn’t feel as sore anymore, his mouth didn’t bleed as much whenever he smiled too wide, and now the weird scabs on his wrist and arms are just scars now! In fact, his sweater started to patch itself up and turn more yellow-y and less blue looking. 

He felt so happy and more at peace now that he looked cleaner, he then placed the berries somewhere in his pockets so that if he ever needs them he can just plop them in his mouth! Oh, maybe he should eat some more? But he doesn’t feel like it, oh well. 

Wilbur went on a little farther and looked around, just taking it all in before it all had to go away. He hopes he never forgets this, how could he ever forget the clouds and the luscious greenery? .̷̛͙͠.̷͉͆̄.̶̞͊̑̀̋.̵̢̩͓̱̇

Wilbur walked on, until he was suddenly holding a squirmy blue thing. Down below, he heard loud noises and growling jumping at his legs. He felt scared, so he moved the blue thing in front of him and it looked like a blue cloud! But then, a head popped out and baa’d at him. He thinks it baa’d, he doesn’t know for lord's sake! But, he instantly fell in love with it. 

Then the beast under it barked and tried to grab it’s little tail!

Wilbur lightly pushed the beast away with a pout, he didn’t want to hit it.G̴̠̹̤͐̾̈́͠o̶͖̲̕̚ȍ̸̱d̶͙͚͈̾̄ ̷̞́t̷͈͍̫̙͗̄͑h̷͈͝i̴̛͎͙̰̇n̵̲̻͙̿͜ǧ̵̜̯̗̠̆̇ ̸̡͈̮̾̅́y̸̖̳̋̈́͝ǫ̵̛̟͖̐̾̈́u̴̧̼̙̠͒̋ ̸͖͙̾k̴̜̤͔̍̎͝n̸̜̲̝̾ớ̸̖̟̖̈͂w̷͔̥̻̗̑ ̸͙͍̽̈̏n̴͉̲͑̑o̵̳̥̩̪̔t̷̰̖͍̏̈́̃̇͜ ̶̮͎̯͈̔̄̚t̶͓͚̒ͅo̶̱̔̄̏ ̴̨̧͓̳͂h̸̯̦͕͂̄̄ȉ̵̱̯͎̹̿ť̶̰͉̙ ̶̪̪̓ĩ̶͚͓͌͗͝t̶͚̯͇̽͠ͅ.̷̨͉̎̎ ̵͓͑͗̓͝ It tried to bite his foot, but instead it chomped down on it’s own mouth. Good thing that Wilbur can’t feel pain, because then he’d feel bad! W̴̫̼̘̎̓o̶̞̼̯̯͆̌̂͠͝w̴͓̟͇̋̌̕.̴͚̯͇͊̿̈

Wilbur sighed and looked up to the sky, then noticed it was littered with dots! It was so pretty, and this time he can see the sun. It was truly beautiful in the now dark sky that was once blue, it was a nice change and maybe if he really looked, he would see someone riding a trident. But, they saw him first. 

Wilbur smiled and walked around with the sheep in his arms when his eyes caught the glimpse of a cave. Curious, he went to the entrance and tried to look in the darkness. He couldn’t, but that didn’t deter him because he was now entering the cave. 

He actually started to greatly dislike the cave… I̶̧̜͂̿ś̷̠̠ ̵͖̔̄̊i̸͚̱̳̓̓t̶̙̤͑ ̶̨̤̞̈́c̷̫͖͔̿ụ̶͍̻̔̆̇ž̴̛̬̰̮ ̵͕͉̋ḯ̸̡̙͎t̴̜̜̍̈́͘ ̷̡̭̑̋l̶̦̠̃̕o̵͉o̶̟͛̿̌k̸̛͓̺̓s̸͍̱̕ ̸̢̻̙̐̕l̶̩̱͈̈́̉ḯ̸̜͚̤k̷̢͕͍ȩ̷̄̊͝ ̶̡̰̫͝ố̴̼̣̞̏u̴̢̧͆r̷̭̱̀ ̸̲͍̽͜l̵̪͎̭͑͂͛ã̵̛͍̞̚s̵͇͓̕ť̸̥̟̻̕ ̵̡̱̘̕r̶̪̤̎o̸̥̣͇̾͑ȯ̴̗͈m̵̤̊?̷̢̫͎̆͗̅ Then he heard steps coming towards him. 

Ḣ̷̠̟̭̇Ị̴̡̹̌͐D̵̡͐̈́̎Ë̶̼́.̶̺̣̊͝

Why? Why should I hide? Is it the little beast again? 

Y̷̨̟͍͂E̶͔̥̚S̵̮͈̜̄͑̚Ȳ̸̬͌Ē̴̦̦S̶̹͈̒̄́Y̸̘͑͛͝E̶̓͜S̸̟̖͊̂Y̴̺̔e̵̝s̶͚̺̜̅̔͌y̵̨̘͐͋͠Y̸̭̺̖̏̕̕Ȇ̴̛̳S̸̻̗̺͊̕͠.̵̼̣͎̂̔̓ ̵̧̹͎̎̚͝W̶̫̦͙̿I̸͚̮̿͗͌L̶͕͌́͘L̷̪̞̲̊ ̵͕̞̺̏T̸̪̜͎́͗͝Ă̵̘̿K̷̲͉̟̑͐̚E̶̦͐̎ ̷̣̺͂Ș̷̣̈́H̵͇̞͇̃Ë̶͕̳́̔͠E̷̳̗̅͑P̸̖̦̄,̴̢̋ ̴͕̤͚͌̑̈́H̴͎̯̿͗͝I̶̪̲͖̒D̵̮͙̻̒E̶̥̟̣̿̾ ̴̢̛̯̺͆H̵̝̤̬̓͗I̴̳̜͖̾͒̚D̴̨̈E̷̟̋̓̔ ̵̟̻͇̅H̴̙͔̏̚I̴̟͇̤͂̈́Ḏ̷̜̂̌͝E̶̘̲͎̔̉͝.̵͓͗

Okay, I’ll hide from the beast! Wilbur pressed himself into a crevice between stone and dirt, and hid the sheep behind him. But, don’t they have a good smell? Will they smell me? If so that’d be REALLY gross, do I even have a smell? Y̶̱̽o̸̗͈͂ǘ̸̠ ̸̹̓p̶̤͝r̷̗̻͒̎o̷̗̅͜b̷͎͌͗a̸͐͜͝b̷̢̠̍ḽ̷̄̕y̶̳͗̔͜ ̴̜̥͠s̶͔̍m̴̬̆̾e̸̱͙͛l̷̺̔̏l̷̬̜͒ ̸͕̅͛ḻ̵̈ȉ̴͖̖͗k̵̠̓̌ě̸̪̇ ̷͚͋â̸̙ ̵̙̍g̷̗̥̔h̵̞͖̓ơ̷̧͚̐s̶̞͋̈́t̵̼̆̈́.̷͚̹̃͊ Hm, I hope that smells gross. 

  
  


“Wilbur?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, Hi?? Sorry for not posting in a while, I had testing this whole school week and I have some more next week ewe 
> 
> It also doesn't help that they stream so muchh


	14. Finally Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHm  
> This feels slightly rushed??? Uhm, might redo it in the future or smth

Dream? It’s just Dream, I can go out… But why isn’t my body moving? Dream is safe, Dream is good! N̸̠o̵̩̗͗ ̵̦̋ȟ̶̬ḙ̴͓̆͘ ̵̩̕i̵̛͚̤̅s̶͎͂̅͜ṅ̷̹͙'̶̻̗̎̚t̴̹̚͝,̴̗̉͂ ̶̛͚͓͑p̴̫͈̑̒l̴̺̈̊e̷̡̗̎͝a̴͔͜͝s̶̲͒ȇ̸͈̫ ̵̳͆̈ḋ̴̝͒͜ǒ̴͍n̸̞̅'̷͖́̉t̴̨̨̐ ̸͖̌̅s̷̭̈́p̷̻̮͘͘e̶͍̭͂̎â̸̖͋k̶͙̒.̶̲͖̍̾ I-I, okay.. But, who are you? .̷̳̻̅͌.̷̝̱̐͊.̶̧̥͌̀W̵͚̃̃h̸̰̪͛̉o̶̧̍͊ ̴̼̀̕Ï̵̦̹̓ ̵̢̚w̵̨̛ͅa̴̧̹͂̇s̷͕͒ ̴̠͈̊á̸̤͉n̶͕̯̆͝d̵̯̮̄ ̵͙͑ấ̷͉͙m̶̧̉ ̶͈̈́d̶̨̼̐õ̵͈ę̷̛͠s̵͕̗̓ṇ̶̾́'̶̢̲͊̒t̸̮̰͆͒ ̵͚͕͛m̷̅ͅa̵̭̐̍ṭ̶͋ẗ̶̢̹̇ė̸͖r̴̼̀ ̷̱͐ͅn̴͎̔̑ȯ̴͔̮ ̴̠̘́m̴̙̃o̴̱͑̒r̸̗̰̿ẹ̵̭̆.̸͎̽ ̸̖̫̅͌M̷̩̯̋̄y̷͕̦̿ ̴͇̊n̷̳̔a̴͙͌m̸̗͙̿e̴̠̥̕ ̷̫̝̊̂d̷͓̉͒o̴̱̟̒ë̶̖́͑s̶̮͋ṇ̵̒'̸̺̙̿t̶̻̅̅ ̶̱͗͜c̸̞͕̑̏ȟ̴͔̗ḁ̵̐n̷̻̊g̵̳̀e̴̡̤͒ ̶̯͌͘t̴̳̆h̶̠̩͌̅e̵͙̍̇ ̷̨̺͒f̶̳̅̔ă̷̪͂c̷̬̓̄ẗ̴̮̳́ ̵̫̯͝I̶͇͌͂ ̵̬͠ă̶͈̤m̵̧̂ ̸̩̈́͘a̷̹ ̵̥̖͌m̴͔͉͑o̶͓͖̒̔n̴̺̎s̸̨̊t̴̨̛͝è̵͙͋r̶̙̖͌͗.̶̰̚ I have a monster in my head? Ḧ̷͍̒e̷̡͖͗͐h̴̹̝͋̆e̵̮̚,̵̻͋̓ ̸̨̦͊̀n̸̖̂̀ͅȯ̸̼̖.̴̲̭̋.̶͚̟̀̑ ̶͍͑͝

“Wilbur? I-, come out? Please?! WIlbur?!” Dream’s voice started to sound panicked.

N̵̻̮͝ö̸͎́n̵̳̆̂o̵̭͇͘n̶͎͐̊ō̶̯͓n̶̺͛͛o̸̰͗n̶͇͋̕o̷̫͔̔̚,̵͕̹ ̵̦̪̈h̸̥̠̑̏e̴̗̺͘͝ ̵͖̚͜í̴̬̝͋s̶̝̼̏ṉ̸̖͝'̵̟̎͗t̸̲͒̀ ̵͈͛̃ŵ̵̱̃o̴̢͈͋r̷̩̿r̷̝͆i̴̬͛e̵̻̲̿ḑ̶̬̌ ̴͙̪̅f̴̦͕̿o̶̤̮̎͝r̵͍͛ ̴̌ͅu̸̟͍̒s̷͇̮̓.̷͕̀̌.̷̜̹̂̌ ̵͙̾̋͜S̵̭͝͝t̴͕͗̉å̷̺̿y̷̨̨͑́ ̶͎̪͆q̶͎̏͊u̵͕͛͠i̶̠͚͗̆ẹ̸̤̈t̴̹̂.̵̻͚͌.̴̯̙̇.̶̬̕

“Please, Wilbur- COme out!” Dream’s hurried paces could be heard throughout the cave, “Sapnap I-” 

Silence came quickly as everyone and everything paused, even the voice went quiet! Who even is Sapnap?? H̷͉̓̽ͅȇ̴͉̬ ̷͋͜u̷̯̠h̶͖̬͒̽.̸̨̤͌.̸̘̾.̷̡̡͋̆.̷̠̏ ̸̯̋̅g̵̞̺͒e̷͓̫̐͋t̶̢̀s̸͊̄͜ ̵͜ṟ̶͙̄i̴̢͚̒̾d̵̲͗ ̵̪̳́̐ȏ̸͙͙̓f̴̮̱̈ ̵̰̔"̴̧͖͊̒r̵̤̂̑ỏ̶̥̇d̶̜̓̓e̸͓̥͐̇n̶͔̈̈́t̵̛͖s̶̼̃"̸̲̚͘.̵̛̭͉͑.̵̲̠̏̕ Oh, am I a rodent killer then? Ú̸̧͑h̷̺̃̓m̶̺̬̍̕,̴̛̎ͅ ̷̳I̶͙̒ ̷̣͊̑s̸̡͐͌h̶̝̓o̵̗͈̎u̷̞̥͂̇l̸̖̘̿ḋ̴̦͖̇ ̸̡͋t̴͍̐̇ẻ̸̼̜̃a̸̘̼̿͒c̶̭̒̓h̶̗̞̎͠ ̶̳̍̚y̸̪͆o̶̥͎͆̿ú̸̯ ̶̹́a̴̳̍̚b̸̫̼̊̐o̶̬͌͜u̶̖̿t̵̫͌͜ ̴̛̮̥a̵̯͋͊n̵͎̙̅̂i̵͓͌̃m̸̗̫͑ả̷̡̼͝l̵̻̔s̴̬̒̇ ̵̫̹̏͘s̷̺̬̋o̷̱̒͒o̷͔̍ǹ̷̟͒.̸̛̞̗.̷͎̲̃͝ Okey dokey! 

Dream started to mumble under his breath and hurriedly walked around the cave. 

“I, Wilbur!! Please, don’t leave me..” Dream sounded so hurt..

Wilbur started to slowly edge his way out until his shoulder was basically in the open, but when he heard Dream start to leave did he speak.

“Dream? Where are you!? I-I’m stuck!” Wilbur kept his arm in the crack of the wall, it’d be sketchy if his whole body was still in there… N̴̤̑ö̷̦ ̴̺̋̌ṉ̷̩͒͝ò̶̼ ̸̡͈̋n̸̠͌̌o̵̖̹̅ń̸̮̝͊o̶̤̙n̸̰̻͌̉ò̷͚͚n̷̘̍̉o̶̤̾,̶̹͍̓̕ ̴͉͔͠h̴̢̛̼e̶̢͔̽'̵͍̏̔ḽ̴͘͝l̴͖̿ ̴͎͐h̵͙̣̾ṷ̵̃̄r̸͓͋̕ţ̸͊ ̵̟̪͛ụ̵̚͘s̸̪̳͐!̸̖̋ ̶̱̽͘P̸̨̳̀͝l̷̺̎͝e̶̮͂ͅa̶̤͔s̴̗̄ȅ̴͍͂,̶̥̋̕ ̷̹̍͒ṕ̴̦̩͠l̴̼̫̇e̵͖̹̎͊a̶̺͘͜ŝ̷̙ẻ̴͈̈́.̶̢̽.̸͎̞̍.̵̭̈́̽ ̴̡͕͝n̴͓̋ô̷̱ ̸̖̥̕̚m̸̙͌̈́o̴͎̘͐̑r̴̻̙̿ȇ̶̟͌,̵̹̓ͅ ̸͉̳̆I̸̺̍͜.̶̢̯̎͘.̶̗̝̈.̴͌̓ͅ I, Dream cares about us.. It’s our fault for angering him..

He started to hear Dream rush over to him, but he still wasn’t close to him yet. B̷͕̳̀A̴͇C̸̨͇͒K̵̢̤̊̿ ̷̹̫͆O̸̜̊U̵͍̣͐T̷͕͍̉ ̴̣͗N̷̫͙̿O̷̥̗̓͋W̷͕,̸̟̿̇ ̵̲̍W̴̻̰̚E̶̳͒ ̷̪͒C̷̢̲͂A̶̮̓N̶̛̮̱͝ ̷͓̱̿̋Ḥ̷̘̃Ḯ̸̪̈ͅD̴̰̾E̶͚͛̚ ̴̙͕̄W̷͚͊Ȅ̵̹͌ ̴̨̙́̿Ĉ̷̟̝̑A̸̝͍̓̐Ṅ̴̹ ̴̢͒Ṟ̶̛͒Ů̴̧̯N̶̼͝͝.̴̣͍̅ “Dream? Where are you?!” Wilbur shouted louder.

Dream’s head pops out of a corner and instantly spots Wilbur. He sighs in relief and walks over to Wilbur, he was really angry.

“Wilbur… I thought I told you to stay in the spot.” Dream harshly pulled Wilbur out of the crevice, it was surprisingly easy..

“I-I know.. I’m sorry, I’ve never been outside before…” Wilbur mumbled.

“... Fine, you just… scared me. Please, please don’t scare me like that.. You promised you weren’t going to leave. You care about me don’t you? You’d never hurt me on purpose right?” Dream sounded so helpless, how could we disappoint him? 

“...Yes, of course I care about you. You care about me, and I care about you..” Wilbur sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Dream. 

“Hahaha, yes.. We only need each other…” Dream muttered, under his mask you could see tears slip down. Wilbur didn’t make any movements to wipe them.

“Wilbur?” Dream asked, now looking right at him.

“Yes?” Wilbur answered, he felt uncomfortable by such attention.

“Would you blow up a whole country for me?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Uhm guys, I think I saw Ghostbur and Dream..?” Ranboo says as more of a question, he just came back after his trip for more material. 

“WHAT?!” Everyone had said at the same time. By now, Techno was basically towering over Ranboo as an intimidation tactic for him to spill. It was lowkey working.

“Uhm, it was kinda Southeast from L’Manburg? I.. I’m sorry, I don’t remember.. I didn’t get to write it in my book…” Ranboo mumbles, he felt bad for being unable to help.

“It’s okay. What helps is that he’s outside and that they are on the move. You did amazing Ranboo.” Phil smiled reassuringly up at Ranboo, the enderman felt better by the sentiment. 

“Alright, so half of us go South and then we split to the West and East. Our top priority is getting Ghostbur, we can’t take Dream down so we just have to distract him long enough. When we run into them, you have to tell the other side right away. Alright?” Everyone in the room nodded, “Let’s save a ghost boy.” 

  
  


Techno, Phil, Fundy, and Ranboo are the ones who decided to go West. Tubbo, Tommy, Ghlatt, and Quackity are the ones that went East.. The East Gang were lucky that the others are the ones that caught sight of Ghostbur and Dream, they wouldn’t know how to react to the wrath of the family.

Techno was the first one who sprung into action, as soon as he saw Dream he basically lunged at the man. Techno was bloodthirsty after being deprived for so long, so why not make this one last long? Phil was the other one trying to bring distance across Ghostbur and Dream the most, Phil wanted a turn as well.

Fundy sent the message to the other group and started to help Ranboo trying to convince his dead dad to leave with them. Their poor attempts only seemed to make Ghostbur more distressed.

“Ghostbur! You need to leave with us!” Fundy says to his dad, the ghost only seemed troubled.

“I- Who are you?!” Ghostbur shouted, he kept on backing up.

“I- I’m your son? Don’t you remember me?” Fundy’s voice cracked, but Ghostbur didn’t say anything.

Who were these people? 

̶F̶u̶n̶d̶y̶!̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶u̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶!̶

̶O̶h̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶l̶o̶ ̶R̶a̶n̶b̶o̶o̶!̶ ̶W̶e̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶m̶n̶e̶s̶i̶a̶c̶ ̶b̶u̶d̶s̶!̶

“R-Ranboo and Fundy?” Wilbur asked, and he was suddenly washed over with a wave of memories, of course he confused some of them.

“Oh, you’re my son!” Wilbur said with a bright smile and started to walk over to the two, Fundy grumbled and looked over to the side as he braced himself for a hug. He never felt it, instead Ranboo did.

“Oh Ranboo, my boy.. Whenever have you gotten so tall?” Wilbur asks but still has his smile on his face, just not directed towards Fundy. The fox stared bewildered at his dad and basically started to fume.

“Uhhhh, yes.. Hello father..” Ranboo stiffly says, unsure of what to do at this moment.

“Uhm, dad, we should really get away from Dream..” Ranboo says and gently holds Ghostbur’s hand, his face went to panic.

“L-leave Dream? I-I’ll get in trouble.. Y-you should just leave me, you don’t need to worry about your old man anymore..” Ghostbur put on a brave face and tried his best to get out of the enderman’s grasp, but when he tried they all saw the scarring on his arms and wrist. 

“Ghostbur..? How did you get that..?” Fundy asks, forgetting the fact his dad confused his son as someone else.

“Oh.. I.. It’s okay, I should’ve behaved better.. It’s my fault.” Ghostbur says easily and tries his best to comfort the two by patting them on the head, it was harder to do for Ranboo.

“Ghostbur..?” 

Wilbur turns around on instinct and sees the face of a boy in a white and red shirt. He seemed so familiar..

̶T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶,̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶"̶W̶i̶l̶b̶y̶"̶?̶

“Tommy…” Wilbur basically breathed out the name and struggled to stop himself from hugging the boy. Instead, he smiled as best as he could.

“Oh.. Ghostbur.. Trust me, we should leave Dream. He.. he doesn’t care about us. I know what it’s like, it’s hard to not believe him after everything he does to us.. He,.. he scares us into thinking what he wants us to..” Tommy mutters as loudly as he can, Wilbur tried his best to ignore the words.

H̸͕͚͋̈́e̸̥̚'̵̗̦̎s̴͍̍̚ ̶̏ͅr̶̥̚͝i̷̩̊̊g̴̲̉̏ḥ̶͋͝t̷̹̔̈,̴̱̋͌ ̸̱̈́w̸̃ͅê̸̥ ̷̟̏k̷̢͚̚n̶͓̿͠ô̷̢̆w̶͔̌ ̷̹͋t̶̻̄ḫ̷͘i̵̦̥̎̾s̶̤̙̀.̶͈̐.̷̈́ͅ ̷̟̈́S̶̝͜ǒ̵̢͌.̵̜.̶̺͌̕.̵͈͆͝ ̶̧̲̓w̴͉͈̋̐h̴̻͘͜ẙ̶̖͆ ̶̙̝̾i̶͍̍̕s̸͈̞̊ ̴̆̈ͅḭ̸t̸̠̑̉ ̶͉̘̆͝s̶̩̊̚o̷̡̱͛̈ ̸̹̰͝͝h̷͙̐̅ͅa̷͎͆̿r̷̹͂̎ḑ̴͊͋ ̸͉̉͠t̶̛͈ǒ̷͔ ̷̤̄̑͜l̷̹͗e̷͖͆̾a̶̫̓v̶̡͈̐e̵̺͙̐͝?̸̦̪̅ ̴̢̕Ḋ̷͇̔r̸̙͂̏ḛ̷̳́̋a̷̱̿m̸͕͑͜͝ ̵̰̂d̵͓͐͠i̷̱̦͗̽d̵̘̄ ̵̞̉h̴͔̏u̵̙͗̌r̷̜̆̍t̶̞̓͗ ̶̦̬̈́̓ų̶͛͠s̵̫̊,̸̮̎ ̴͕͝m̴̡̪̐a̵̎̽͜ṋ̷͈̒̚y̸̖̼̍͆ ̶̮̲̄͒t̵̨͌i̶̜̽m̶̱͛e̷̝͑s̷͎͛.̷̘́.̵̥̲̒ ̴̱̐̓B̵̖̀͆u̵̬̳t̷̫͑͋,̴̜̫͛ ̵͉͎̃̈́h̶̦̒ë̷̡̩ ̸̝͊d̶͚̋͆o̴̯̫̒̕e̴̲̗̓ś̸͕̓ ̵̢̫̄̽ì̸͇̫ẗ̸̝̯́ ̸͉̚͝c̷̟̺͘u̵̹͂͒ž̸̰ ̵͉̅h̶̛͓̃e̷̬̱͘ ̴̲̓c̴͎̑͒a̷̦̓r̶͈̉̽e̷̢͘ͅṡ̵͇ͅ.̵͎̎̈.̵̨̠̀͊ ̴̖̠͑r̶̡̗͊i̷̯͒g̴͖͋̍h̶͕̓͝t̴̪͒́?̷̝̌

“I-I-” Wilbur was interrupted by a familiar face. 

“Hey Ghostbur.. I came back, just like I promised.” Ghlatt smiled and Wilbur wanted to cry. 

“I… Okay, but please make it quick.. I don’t want to re-” Ghostbur was stopped by a sudden pain flaring from his abdomen. He looked down and there he saw an arrow that looked like a chipped piece from something… T̶̡̤̒h̴̺̭̿͊ȃ̶̢̗͒t̵͉̀̓ ̷͉̺́g̷̘̾͜ë̷̬͖́͛n̵͖͔̓̇i̵̩͛ų̷͖͝s̵͓̃͆.̶̡̬̕.̴̩̙̈́ ̷̥͍͆h̵̯̗̃e̸̬͐ ̵͙͋ŕ̴̰̲̍e̴̩͌̍a̷̝͎̔̈l̷̟̄̔l̵͇̊͂͜y̸̡̚ ̶͉̊ü̴̱s̶̯̳̄ȅ̵͇̖d̸͓̬̆͝ ̴̦̆͗h̸́͜i̷̛̩̽s̸͎̲͊ ̸̠̭̈́e̷͇̽̆n̵͍͇͆c̶͇͒̚h̵͙̓͗a̴͍̤̍̑n̶͉̗̾ţ̸̞̚̚e̶̝ḏ̶̾̔ ̶̝̃̊t̷͙̜̎o̸̟̟̓õ̴̮̹l̷̗̇s̷̹̓ ̷̥̥̽̄a̸̻̒̐s̶͖̩̎ ̶̳̿͝ȧ̴̼n̷̡͚̕ ̷͈̬̿̐a̸̫͓r̶̡̲̅r̸̤̫̓ö̶̗̥́w̷̗̲͌̌h̵͕͊ͅe̵̢̟̿a̴͚̹͗̚d̴̹̯̔͒.̶̢͓̈́̕.̷̟̔̍

Wilbur laughed but it soon turned into a coughing fit as he fell forward. 

“HAHAHA! If I’m going down then he’s going with me!” Dream cackled with a wicked grin on his face, it was the wrong choice of words because Techno soon plunged his sword into his chest. Techno didn’t stop yet because he continued to stab the man over and over until he got tired of using his sword, he then started to angrily punch the man even after he died. Ơ̵̭ô̸̖̬͘p̴̖͚̆̾-̸̮̈́̅ ̴͉̈́́T̷̘̭͒̅a̴̞͛l̵̫̋k̵̐͜ ̷͍̗͋a̶̬͈b̷͎̅̚͜ȯ̸̰̔u̸͉͖͠t̷̮ ̴̡̤̓O̵̼̿͜͠V̸͖̼̽E̸͖̙̔͑R̵̬͚̽K̵̰̭͐I̸̛͕̞L̵̲̊͝L̵͙̉͑L̸̯̹̂̈́L̷̤̐ L̸̢̓M̵̞͊̏͛Ă̵̻̒O̶̯͕,̸͚͉̓ ̷͖̗͑P̸͙̮̣͑̄̏E̶̩̅̄̽P̵̡̬̆Ḙ̵̰̯͘ ̷͎̙̊͌T̶̫̦͎̄͊Ẻ̴̳̞̈́̀C̸̤̕͜H̴̙̒̈́N̷̛̫̕O̴̢̹̎Ȏ̷͖͓̅O̷̱̻̳̐͌Ō̷̺̤̪͊̂

Techno stopped when he heard everyone else panic, not for Dream but for Ghostbur.

“Wilbur?” Techno mumbles in a hushed voice as he stumbles his way to his ghost brother, the ghost was on his side as blood started to pool out in dangerous amounts. The ghost was still smiling.

“Oh, hallo Techno.. Come come, I want to see your pig face..” Ghostbur brings his hand up in hopes that Techno will come closer, his hand fell but Techno has caught it. Ghostbur smiles sweetly and Techno felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Hey little bro, heh, uhm..” Techno tries his best to not accidentally hurt Ghostbur by tightening his grasp too hard. Someone in the crowd started to quietly cry.

“You’re the height of a tower Tech, of course I’m smaller than you…” Ghostbur still had that stupid smile on his face.

“C-can you feed me something? Anything is good..” Ghostbur asked, who is Techno to not say yes? 

“Of course.. Here, have a god gapple..” Techno smiles as best as he could as he gave his brother one of his enchanted golden apples, he was tempted to give him a totem but how would that work?

“Dad? Toms?” Ghostbur asks as he looks around with hazy eyes, the two suddenly appear with tears in their eyes.

“Hey son..” Phil says with a wobbly voice.

“Hey big guy..” Tommy loudly says, trying to sound like his usual self. It didn’t work or convince anyone.

“Mm.. Can one of you take out the arrow? Just make it quick..” Ghostbur says as he tightly closes his eyes. Tommy inched his hand forward but Phil shook his head and firmly grasped the arrow. Phil sighs and closes his eyes, then he rips the arrow out and tries to tune out Ghostbur’s short loud scream. Everyone almost missed how Techno was about to stop Phil from doing so.

Then, Ghostbur quickly bit into the apple and swallowed it as best as he could. But, as he did so his hand fell limply and the apple rolled out of his hand. Fundy whimpered and was being held by Phil, Techno stared, Tommy was held by Tubbo, Ranboo just stared intently at Ghostbur’s wound.. W̶͈͒ḩ̶̢̜̇ǎ̶̻͕͛ẗ̸̬̭̭́.̸̤̞͑̏̽ ̶̰̹̃͑I̴̦̖̿ ̵̫͍̕d̸͇̜͗̒̆i̶̢͈e̸̺̘̯͋͆,̵̢̛̫̜͛̈́ ̷̳̱͓́b̵͉́͌̍͜y̸͙̿ ̶̮̌̎a̴̡͕͓͌̒ ̴̧͘g̴̨̣̈́͂ō̷̡͉̯d̶͎͗̕d̷̟͕̊ą̷̺m̷̡͓̾n̶͕͑͂ ̵̳̊͗͊ą̵̃͌r̷̥̊͛r̶̡̭̳̒o̶̠̿w̴̠̋.̵̞͈̠̐̃͆ ̶̤̺̦̏̚W̷͙̦̜̌o̵̺̗̚w̷͚͇͒,̴̨͇̤̽̓̽ ̵̳͆ÿ̶̖̫́̄͛͜o̴̦͕͆̚͘͜u̶̙̚ͅ ̷̲͚̈̄̇b̵̹̭͌̓̂e̵̪͊t̶̡̥̱͂t̷̰̹̹͗́e̷͚̻̳̚̚r̵̙̖̞̊ ̶̦̗͠ċ̷͈͈̋́o̷̖̝̾̒m̷̫̔e̵͔͊͒ ̴̞̮̣̔b̸̺̕a̸͖̒c̴̝̬̍k̷̲͍̮͌͠ ̶̼̲̄t̸͔͆̈́ô̶̪͖ ̴̧̟̙̅ļ̴̫̬͐i̸͍̾f̸̺̫̿e̸̠̭͉̓ ̴͇́̀͠Ǵ̴͍̆h̷̞̅͠o̴̹s̶̡̖̑͋́t̶̹͍̏b̴̡̢͙͒ủ̶̯r̸̛͖͝ͅ.̸̢̩̅̊͘.̸͖͉̄ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶!̶ ̶I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶

“Hey… Is it just me, or is Ghostbur’s finger twitching?” Ranboo asks, he crouches down and continues to stare. 

“Yeah.. It is, huh.. Maybe he ate that gapple just in time..?” Techno mumbles quietly under his breath. 

“Ugh… Remind me to never get shot by an arrow..” Ghostbur mumbles loudly and tries his best to joke, but the arrow wound didn’t have the chance to fully heal. 

“I have no idea how you can survive all of this..” Ghlatt chuckled and gave Ghostbur his apple back.

“Making me cry.. Ugh, cringe. Imagine crying.” Techno grumbles as he swiftly wiped his eyes.

Ghostbur and everyone else wetly laughed at Techno’s poor attempt at humour.

“Anyway… Why do you all call me Ghostbur?” He asked.

“We’ll talk once we get home, can you carry him Techno?” Phil asked and Techno nods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ I can’t believe I lost a life to a damn pig.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHA   
> I have a LOT OF ANGST PLANNED FOR THE FUTURE!! BC DREAM MAY HAVE DIED BUT HE STILL HAS 2 LIVES >:D


	15. Food and New Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's questions get asked and two traumatised boys slightly talk about Dream. But not really cuz he's a dick. -Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh  
> Hi  
> SO, I finished testing i guess and be warned, this chapter is mostly convo (i think)

When Wilbur opened his eyes, he was on a couch with people around him. P̶̦̔̒h̵͓̤͓͘i̸͍̾̂ĺ̴̦̀,̶͎̓̑͌ ̵̳͔͌T̶̡̞̉͠e̸̬̻͈̎̓̎c̵̛͔̜̋͌h̶̙͘̕n̴̔̈́͘͜o̵̤͕̯͆,̴͔̭̽ ̷͉̽̂̊Ṯ̴̈́̄̀ō̸̤̎m̶̥̺̄m̷̦̔y̷̡̺̋,̵̢̏͜ ̸͉͓̠́R̷̗̪̈́̃a̶̦̕͘͝ṇ̶̈́̒b̴̛͙̞̄̎o̵͍͈͎̐͛̏o̶̼͕̬̾̑͆,̵̧̭̻̽̑̈́ ̸̖̼̍̇̅ȧ̶̬̽̕n̶̤̹̈́ḑ̵̺̙̒ ̸̻͂̄F̴̩̣̫̔͛̿u̶͓̅̇͐n̶̡̬̉d̵̛̪̞̭͘y̸̭̦̩̔.̶̛̠̈́̿ͅ.̶̢̛͇̙̐ His son is here! His brothers and dad are also here, but what is important is that his son is here. The son that wanted to leave him is here, the one thing that he will forever love is here by his side.. 

“Ranboo? Son, are you awake?” Wilbur croaked, his hand reaching out for the enderson. H̶͔m̶̖̈́,̸̘͆ ̷̰̅I̷̺̊ ̷̞̐a̴̦̚i̷͚̿ṇ̷̃'̴̳̐ẗ̵͔́ ̴̪͑g̷͕̔o̶̗̊n̶͜͝n̶̬͂a̶͍͝ ̶͌ͅc̶͉̓o̶̰̔r̴̪͌ŗ̷͒e̵̩͊c̴̨̛t̷͙ ̶͓̍ÿ̴̹́o̷͍̊u̷͓.̵͉̑ ̵̨̈I̶͕̾ ̸̹̀w̴͍͐ä̷̱́n̵̦͐t̸̲͋ ̵͍̆t̸̨̚o̶͇̒ ̵̧̓s̶̩̓e̷͕̚e̷̲̐ ̴̧͂h̸͈́o̷̺͒w̸̟̕ ̴̱͊ț̷̀h̴͓̕i̴̼͌s̴̞̾ ̷̟̚w̸̘̆i̴̗͑l̵̤̒l̸̬̒ ̸̦̾t̷̻̽u̸̧̐r̴̻̀n̵̤̒ ̸̧̎o̶̹̿ṵ̵̃t̷͇͌.̶̌ͅ

The enderman’s eyes shot open and eyed him with an owly look. Wilbur looks away after a bit, he hopes his son doesn’t mind.

“...” Ranboo kept quiet.

“Haha, what? Aren’t you going to give your old man a hug or am I still bleeding?” Wilbur jokes in the awkward silence.

“Oh, yeah.. ‘Course.. But, we should wake up the others since you’re awake.” Ranboo finally says awkwardly as he went and stood over the few in the room. 

“WAKE UP!! MY DAD IS AWAKE!!” Ranboo watches as everyone falls off of their seats and onto the hard wooden floor. Everyone groaned at the same time and they basically leapt up as Wilbur groaned. He was then flocked by a large amount of mother hens.

“Hey, you need me to fix your pillow?”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Do you want us to be more quiet?”

“You know what? I’m going to make breakfast for everyone.”

“We should get Ghlatt since he’s a ghost too.”

“Do you want to… play a guitar or something..?”

Feeling overwhelmed was an understatement, Wilbur felt like he was being bombarded every time a sentence ended. L̶̻̆i̵̝̅k̷̨̈́e̵͙̓ ̶͇̈́ṱ̶̛h̶̒ͅë̸̲́ ̸̪͛p̸͍̅r̷̼͌ĕ̸̯s̵͙i̴̭͝d̵̻͘ę̸̎n̵̬͂c̵̳̍ẏ̶̭.̴͖͛.̷̆ͅ ̵̣̽T̴͚̋h̸̫a̵̯̐ţ̸͘ ̶̦͋s̶̭͆ŭ̶̡c̸̪̐k̴̩͒e̴͔̔d̷̨̚ ̵͉̇ǎ̶͍s̸̬̍s̴̨̾.̴̻̈́

“I-I’m fine.. I just wanted to talk to my son,” Fundy groaned but came closer to Wilbur, “Ranboo. I just hope that he didn’t forget anything about me because of his memory. But maybe that isn’t for the best since my memory is just as funky!” Wilbur smiled brightly and nobody had the heart to correct him.

“Oh, uh, sure dad.” Ranboo shyly mutters, he writes something down in his book and seems to be crossing something out as well.

“W-what?! Your son?!” Fundy exclaims, his tail fuzzed up and his ears flicking back and forth.

“Yes! Oh, and how is your dad? His name is Eret, right? Sorry, I can’t remember a lot…” Wilbur smiled apologetically at Fundy, and the fox halted himself from moving.

“...I, Wilbur do you not re-” Fundy was interrupted by Phil placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind that I talk to my son, no?” Wilbur smiled again, and everyone slowly left the room as they prepared breakfast.

“So, how has it been?” Wilbur asks as he gently holds Ranboo’s lanky fingers. It felt oddly familiar and soothing to Ranboo. ꪑꪖꪗ᥇ꫀ ꫝꫀ ꠸ᦓ ꪮꪊ᥅ ᦔꪖᦔ...ᦔꪖᦔ? ꫝꫀ'ᦓ ꪮꪊ᥅ ᦔꪖᦔ? ᦔ꠸ᦔ ᭙ꫀ ᠻ꠸ꪀꪖꪶꪶꪗ ᠻ꠸ꪀᦔ ꫝ꠸ꪑ?

“It’s been good dad, kinda been hard with you being missing and all.. But, I’m so much happier now that we’ve found you dad. It felt like forever..” Ranboo smiled at Wilbur and held his hand back, they fit like a weird puzzle. A̶͚̿ḫ̴̓ ̴̖̎s̶͇̋h̵̳͋i̴̖̒t̷̬͊.̷̗͂ ̶̬̀W̴̜͛ȅ̷̼l̵͙͗p̸̜̅,̴͉̈ ̵̧̽ẗ̶̠́ḧ̶̳i̴̡͝s̶͉͆ ̴̨͗i̶̝̊s̴̠̓ ̷͙̏w̴̗̽h̷̭̃a̷̼͋t̸̢̚ ̸̬͆F̵̺̋ụ̷͌n̵̖̿ḑ̴͑y̸͔ ̶̰̉w̴̠ä̷͕́n̶̙̕t̶̞͌ḙ̴͋d̷̩̀ ̷̻͘ś̶̫ọ̴̍ ̸̨̓m̶̝͋ȋ̴̼g̵̥̃h̴̜̑t̵̘̅ ̶̡̎a̴͙͒š̵̪ ̵̭̚w̴̢̍e̴̦̒l̶̻͋l̷̤̈́ ̷̯̌s̴̩̐t̵̠i̸̡̓c̶̏͜k̸̤͑ ̶͎̋w̴͇̅í̶̧t̶̥̓h̴̤̔ ̷͔̓ị̷t̶̢͗.̵̱̕

“Oh, really? I thought that you wouldn’t care or you’d just forget…” Wilbur mumbled as it oddly felt like his pockets were full of something. Something small and calming…

“Yeah, I guess I inherited it from you!” Ranboo chuckles and it goes back to being quiet.

“Hey.. do you remember what happened with Dream?” Ranboo asks as his hold on his dad’s hands tighten. Wilbur honestly can’t tell.

“... I don’t know.. I remember how I felt though, I was terrified and yet.. I still trusted that Dream cared for me. It’s as if he shoved that into my head and it was no other way, I somewhat believe him.. But, you don’t need to worry. I’m okay, and all that matters is that I’m safe.” Wilbur mutters, his smile became forced and tense. 

“You know that we do care about you right?” Ranboo asks, trying to look his dad in the eye but is struggling..

“I..” Wilbur trailed off as he was forced into a rush of Dream’s honesty…

  
  


H̸̟͛è̷̠ ̴̛̭t̷̻ö̷̺́l̵̯͛ḏ̸͛ ̵̮͌m̸̯̍e̸̛̞ ̷̠̀t̷̤́h̶͖̆a̶̢͐t̴̨͌ ̷̦̈ẖ̴̕ẽ̴͙ ̴͎̃ŵ̴͈a̵̲̽n̷̜̎ṯ̴́ḛ̸̌d̴͙̍ ̴̥̊t̴͇͐o̸̮͝ ̷͎̏b̵̟̐e̴̻̚ ̸̬͛t̴̝̐h̶̦̉e̴̲͋ ̶̗͝o̸̢͠ņ̴͊e̶̪̕ ̸̛̙t̶͈̏h̴̠̉ȁ̸̖ẗ̸̫́ ̷̨̏e̴̦̓n̴̰̑ḍ̷̽e̸͖͝d̷̗̏ ̸̢̀ȳ̵͚o̶̞̓u̶̥͊.̶̧̎.̵̦̂.̶̱̈́.̷̫̀.̷̨͝ ̷̤̈́

̷͛͜I̶͕̓ ̸̛͕h̵̺͠e̵̜̐a̶͔͑ṛ̶̌d̸̡̂ ̸̈ͅt̵̪͂h̸̺͑ȁ̵̭t̸̠̅’̵̲͒s̸̢̐ ̸̩̔w̵̨͗h̸͉̐ŷ̷̞ ̶̯̓T̸̮̐ḛ̴̕c̷̘̏h̸̤͝n̷̡͒ö̵̥́ ̶̭̅s̴̤̑e̷̹͐t̵̡͌ ̴̛̝o̴̰̾f̴͔̉f̴̖́ ̴̯͗ẗ̷̢́h̸͚͝e̸̝ ̴̗̍w̴̤̓i̶͔̅t̵͙͌ĥ̷͇e̶̥͑r̷̬̂s̷͍̏.̵̖͒.̷͕͆.̷̡̊.̷͓̋ ̸͇̆Y̶̤̎o̴͇̐u̶̢̐ ̸͉̑a̴̪̿r̸̜͝è̵̥ ̸̥s̶̬͆o̴͈͠ ̶̡̃f̶̥̈́u̵̮̔c̶̽ͅk̸̬͝i̵͈͌n̵̗͝g̷͚̓ ̷̩͐ḓ̵̍i̷̪s̷̩̈́g̷͚̃ụ̸̎ś̶̞t̸̙̍i̷̯̽ṇ̴̾g̵͔͌ ̸̳͠Ẅ̴̫́i̴̤̅l̸͙̒b̴̋ͅǔ̸ͅr̵̛̬.̴͈̂.̶̤̓.̶͉͑.̷͉̋ ̸͇͝

̵͖͛Ṯ̴ḩ̷̒e̶̠̓n̷͇͘ ̸̪͒w̵͖h̵̙̊y̴̧̒ ̶̡̈d̸̗̐o̸̥̐ ̵͉́t̵̮̍h̷̖̋e̸̫y̴͙̍ ̶̰̀h̶̖̑ǎ̷̫t̶̲̒e̶̖͝ ̶̫̀y̴̘͂o̵̠ṵ̵̐?̸̙͑ ̸̐͜W̴͕̔h̴͉̽y̶͓̑ ̸͎͠d̴̳͑o̷̙̔ ̵̣̓ṭ̴͗h̶̟͌e̵͓̒y̵̢ ̶͓̕n̸̟͋ē̵̙v̸̧̾e̴̺͠r̸̻͋ ̴͚͘h̵̛̳u̴̧͆g̸̣̓ ̶̲͋y̸̩̎ö̵́ͅu̶͇̿?̵̯̑ ̵̱̕W̶͙͛ẖ̶̋y̴̠͛ ̷͇͑d̶̻͠ȍ̷̭ ̶̦̾ṡ̴̰o̶͍̓ ̷̣͊m̶̯͐a̵͇̒n̴̟͝y̷̥̏ ̴̻̒p̷̳͌e̸͓̕o̴͇̓p̶̬ĺ̶̰e̶͚͆ ̷̱̾ẙ̴̠e̶̙̾l̷͙͛l̶͉̔ ̶̖̊ḁ̶̆t̸͉͛ ̶͈͋y̶̰̓ö̶̲́u̸̳̚?̶͉͘.̶̧̈.̴͖̄.̴͎̽.̵̥͌.̶̥̃ ̸̨͊

̴̬͝ ̴̘P̵͈̕e̵̜̅ǫ̸̈́p̸̬͘l̷̯͘e̵̘͐ ̸̢͗w̷͍̕i̸̗̾l̸͚̑l̸̰̚ ̶̪͑t̵̟̆ṛ̵̅y̵̎͜ ̷̟̓a̸̎ͅn̶͕y̴͚w̷͂͜ā̷̭ỷ̴͓ ̷͎͋t̶̘͘o̸̝̚ ̸͓͌h̸̠͂u̷̲͌r̸̛͙t̶̹͛ ̶͓͝y̸͖̓o̴̰̔u̸̞͝,̶̼̍ ̷̳̌Ì̵̯ ̷̭̋b̸͍̃e̷̟͛t̶̍ͅ ̶̺̋e̵̩͋v̴̛̼e̶̞̎r̶̖̔y̵͙͒ȏ̶̻n̷̩͋ḛ̵̈ ̵̜͂i̴͉̍s̷̲̊ ̷͓̐g̴͚̊ȇ̶̤ẗ̸͚ť̷̖i̴̼̕n̸̳̎g̸̪̉ ̵̗̒t̶̨͊h̸̟̊i̷̢͠s̶̳͐ ̷͕͝e̷͚̍n̵̪̍c̵̦̈́h̴̞̓a̷͇͆n̸̜͝t̷̙̒m̸̻̈́e̴͍͛n̸̝̾ṭ̵̓ ̴̲͊á̴͔n̴͔̚d̸̖͠ ̷̼̔i̵̲͋s̷̲̚ ̵̯̽w̸͓̽a̶̲͝ḭ̷̋ț̴̓ị̶̍n̴͙̊g̸̱͗ ̵͓͗f̶̘̋o̸̻͘r̶̬̎ ̴̲̆t̸̹͠h̸̢e̶͉ ̴̜̊p̶͕̓e̸͎͋r̶̭͝f̶̥͌e̷͓͂c̸̢͝t̴̜̏ ̵̻̇m̸̥͂ö̴͖́m̶̮͝e̵̘̕n̸̽͜t̵͉̂.̶͕̃.̴͙̅.̴͓̒.̷͈̋ ̸̙̏

̸̝͒Y̸̠̌o̶̘̐u̵͎̐ ̷̟͒w̷̹͝o̵̞̒u̸̪͒l̸͍̔d̸̲͊n̶̮͘’̸͇͝ť̵̮ ̴͇̂k̶̦͠n̸͔̎ǒ̵̫ŵ̴̬ ̷̛̹ẃ̶̬h̷̓ͅa̶̻̅t̴̨͋ ̷͙̓i̴̪͐t̸̬̍’̴̾ͅs̴̺̔ ̸̫͝l̶̩̊ȉ̴̝k̷͍ȇ̴̟ ̶̞͋ḟ̴̡o̵̥̎r̴͈̿ ̶̯͘á̵̖n̵̳y̴͓̔o̴͎͂n̵̼͆e̴͓̽ ̸̩̒t̷̳̎ơ̶̝ ̵̭͒ć̵͕ā̴͜ȑ̸̨ĕ̵̫ ̶͓̽a̴̫b̷͇̉o̷̡̔ǘ̷̡t̷̮͒ ̷͖̚y̵̰͝o̶̼̔ṵ̸̓.̴̤͘ ̸̣̃H̷̪̋e̵̟͝l̸̡̾l̷̘̚,̷̪͘ ̷̤͘ņ̸o̷͇̐t̷̤͘ ̵̘̎ě̷̱v̷̥͘e̶͓̕ņ̶̈ ̵̝͌y̸̲͗o̵̞͆u̴̘͗r̸͕̽ ̶͚͛s̸̮̐o̷̗͒ņ̸͠ ̴̧͋c̴̫͠a̶̡͊r̸͍̔ẻ̵̮s̷͚ ̵̨̈ą̴͑b̴̦̃o̷͓̿u̸̘͊t̵͜͠ ̴̜͘y̴̰̐o̶͚͗u̶̫̎!̴͓͠.̴̅͜.̷̝͐.̸̈ͅ.̶̟͋ ̷̭̾

̴͈̐Y̵̦͒u̸̟͠p̴͚͝,̸̨̌ ̸̪̀t̸̬̾h̶̠͘ȃ̷̹ẗ̵̲́ ̷̝m̶̜̔ë̶̦a̸͔̕n̶͔̈́s̵̏ͅ ̷̧͝y̶̺̏o̸̝͑ū̶̗ ̴͈͆s̵͇͐h̸͚̕o̵͎̒u̷̟͠l̸̝̚d̸͕̈ ̶̟͝n̶̠̏e̷̮͌v̸̬͒ë̶̬́r̵͍̐ ̶̧̂l̸̟̾e̶͖a̷̮͋v̶̮̽ẽ̶̙ ̷̬̋m̴̰͘y̴̹͐ ̷̘͌ş̵̄i̵͖͛d̸̝ḙ̴̇ ̶̞̔ö̶̧́r̵̮̔ ̴͇̋ḽ̸͐e̷͈̍ă̴̭v̶̫̈ě̴̪ ̵̮̍t̵̫̃h̸͇͑i̶̦͐s̶̮̑ ̴̺̈́p̴͍͒l̸͉͛a̷̰̅c̴̦͌e̶͉͒.̶̳͘ ̸͕͆O̵̮͠r̸̹̚ ̵̟̍ẹ̴͂l̸̘̓s̸̪̐e̷̩͒,̴̭̐ ̵͖͐y̷͇͆o̷̮̒u̶̹͌'̵̘̉r̵̼͋e̴̳ ̸͚̏d̴̤̐ë̷́͜a̴̬̾d̷̤̓.̸̞̚.̸̟́.̵͇̾.̴̻̃.̴̜̆

“Of course I know that you guys would never hurt me! Why would I think otherwise?” Wilbur pulls his hands away from Ranboo and onto his lap, he started to scratch at the dried blood on his skin.

“.. Da-” Ranboo was about to say something before the door opened. Behind the door revealed Techno with empty hands.

“Uhm, I’m here to carry Ghostbur to the living area, I know it’d be easier to just eat here but everyone wants to see Ghostbur..” Techno says as he awkwardly stands there.

“Haha, don’t be like that Tech! Come here big guy, who knew I’d be carried by such a hunk!” Wilbur jokes with a loud laugh that is not at all pretty. 

“Ew, I’m your brother.” Techno struggles to hide his smile nonetheless, Techno goes over carries Wilbur over his shoulder.

“Man, I thought it was going to be bridal.” Wilbur jokingly grumbles.

“Just be glad you’re being carried by such a ‘hunk’.” Techno says as he goes down the ladder. Ranboo waits for them to be off the ladder before he goes down too. 

Wilbur looks around the room as he was placed on a couch next to Tommy and Tubbo, he sees the familiar faces of everyone he saw before he came here.. For some reason, everyone was holding his blood in their other hand. 

“Why are you all holding my blood?” He asked them all, soon the room went quiet and sent Wilbur questioning looks.

“Huh? This is blue…” Tubbo mumbled quietly to himself.

“Hm, I know what my blood looks like and that looks like my blood. I can get some out if you wa-” Wilbur says as his hand goes to his arrow wound.

“Oh god no, we believe you Ghostbur.” Fundy says as everyone momentarily threw the blue away with a horrified look. Well, Techno didn’t. 

“Bruhhh. I was given blood the whole time.” Techno mumbles, the chat roared in laughter in his head.

Wilbur watches and shrugs, he doesn’t know why they even had so much. W̷̤̋ỏ̸̼w̷̧͓̌,̵̜̾ ̶͑ͅś̶͙̅ó̷̙͝ ̶̝͌̓b̵̪̉l̴̤͚͐̈́u̶̝̣̿n̸͙̝̄̔t̴̳̲̔.̷̱̌ ̷̯͚̉̾Ḁ̷̅͠n̷̞͛͂y̶̟̕w̷͔̆̀a̴̧y̷̳̌̐,̴̩̣͌ ̵̣̒͜ỷ̶̦õ̴̬͝u̵̲̇̔ ̶͚͖̓k̵̰̫̾ȋ̵͍̭n̵͚̜͐d̸͕̗̓a̵͔̝͘ ̵͇̰ḧ̶̝́ä̶͙͍n̶̝̱d̸͓̲͌ ̵̞͂̈ả̵̗̠̍ẅ̵̧͈ȧ̸̯y̶̱̰̔ ̵̬̈y̴̓͒ͅọ̸̜̊̂ǔ̵̮͉̈́r̷̫͉̉̆ ̶̹͝ͅb̵̭͠l̷̨̞͊͗o̷̯̲͗o̸̡̘͑d̶̞̲͊͘ ̴̗̠̈͝c̴͍͆ȗ̶͙̬z̵̫͓̈́̌ ̴̦̽̔ͅi̴͔̜ṱ̶̾̈́ ̵̨͍̈́̑ç̸͖̃a̵͚͛̕l̷̨̋͗m̵̨͛̑s̷̘̄͂ ̷̩̺͂̊p̵̡̅͂e̸̼͈͊o̵̲͠p̵̝̿l̶̡̑e̸͓͂̐ ̶̪͊d̴̹͋̀͜o̸̼̮͆̿w̴͉̏n̶̫͕̈̂ ̸̥͗I̶̪͝ ̶̾ͅg̸̒̆ͅu̵̻̞̔̃ȇ̸̲s̵͉̲̎s̸͕̓ͅ.̶̪̺̃ P-people… want my blood? Then, that means Dream is right- people are just using me, nobody really cares like he does! U̶̪̽h̷̭̊͂m̵̙̙͋͆.̸̢̏.̷̝̗̆ ̵͈͔̓̆I̴͓ ̶̝̇̍d̸͉̠̑͝o̸̘̻̓n̶͖͌̕ͅ'̸͔̇͝ͅẗ̷̞̜́ ̶̡͕͝͝k̵͔͑n̸̺̟͒̓o̶̧̐w̴͇͙.̴̨̣͆.̷̯̚͘.̶͎̌ ̸̜͗Ṁ̶̗͎å̴̏ͅy̷̭̻͒ḇ̷̬̄̓ĕ̸̟̜͐?̸͓̐̚

“Oh! Why do you call me Ghostbur? Dream calls me Wilbur!” He watches as they eat their food, they could’ve put something in his own food. D̴̞͗o̶̖̯͆n̷̤͆'̶͍̗̌̈́t̷͍͠ ̶̻̺̓e̷̡̩͛a̸̳̔̾t̷͖͚͗.̷̣̥̅́ ̷͍̈́͜Ḍ̶̭̋̀o̷̳̾n̷̗̂͊'̵͉̑t̵̟͜͝ ̴̧̲̔ț̸̲͆̄r̶̄̆ͅu̵͓̰̇s̴͈̔t̶̛̞͙̅ ̷̤̣̉͒t̵̲̽h̶̯̑e̸̼̾ ̸̑͜͝f̴̱̣͆̆ò̵̳̅ͅo̴̝͒̏d̷̘̞͛̆,̸̱́ ̴̩͒͝d̷̘͠ö̴̲͚n̶̼͇͑̎'̷̪̲̈́t̵̠̲͌ ̷͓̲͛ẹ̸̦͐a̵͓̹t̷̛͚͋.̵̛̬ͅ

“Oh, we call you Ghostbur ‘cuz you’re dead.” Tommy says as his mouth is stuffed with sliced potatoes. 

“Yeah, kind of lazy but you actually came up with it!... I think…” Tubbo says afterwards but he went into deep thought. 

“Hm..” Wilbur says nothing to that, instead he looks down at his own plate and only feels sick.

“Hey, did he do that trick on you? Like, putting pieces of sharp stuff in your food? He did that to me.” Tommy says loudly, and then plops another potato into his mouth.

“Oh.. yeah, uh.. W-what do you mean? You said that he did that to you, when did he?” Wilbur asks, hoping that the conversation would focus on Tommy.

“Meh. It was like a few weeks or months ago, I don’t know. Pigman doesn’t keep a clock.” Tommy then reaches over to grab Wilbur’s food, and he lets him.

“Tommy. That food is for your brother, don’t be a raccoon.” Phil sighed tiredly, but kept a soft smile on his old face.

“What? He ain’t going to eat it, trust me! What Dream does is very douchy and could never work on me cuz… you know, I’m the man!” Tommy smiles toothily and attempts to grab his food again.

“I-I’m sorry, but I have to agree with Tommy. My mouth still kind of has cuts from my lesson!” Wilbur awkwardly says while playing with the hem of his sleeve.

“See?! Now lemme have some of em eg-” Tommy’s hands got smacked away from Techno, a flash of panic flared in Tommy’s eyes but it went away when he saw the smacker.

“Ow! Techno, that was mea-” He was cut off once again.

“Please be quiet.. What do you mean by ‘lesson’ Ghostbur?” Techno asks with slight curiosity.

“Well, I had to be taught, uhm, think of it like I was taught to walk! He just taught me to not trust you guys!” Wilbur smiled again, hoping that everyone understood. Instead, everyone but Tommy stilled and seemed to seethe with bubbling anger. A̸̠̒h̵̼̝͒͠ ̴̺͊s̴͍̿h̴̞͇̎ḯ̷̲̑t̶̩́,̵̙̌ ̶̠͙́w̴̙̒̒ẽ̵̬ ̵̺̇̇m̶̱̫̽̿ḭ̸͉̍g̴̥̈́͋h̶̩̯̏̓t̴̜̖͆͝ ̸͈͗g̷̢̎e̵̗̍ť̵̛̗̫ ̸̡̋j̵̘͇̿u̷̱̍͜ṁ̸͉̲p̸̬̼̏͆ȇ̷̞d̵̖̺̽͑.̷̤̯̂̓ ̸̨̳̽̊Ḭ̸̺̒t̴̮͒͘͜ ̵̼̖͋ẅ̶̠a̵̚͜s̵̫̹̿ ̶̢̼͐̋å̵̻ͅ ̸̼̤̆g̶͎͂o̸̫͊͝ỏ̸̺̮d̵̗̐ ̸̺̋̈́r̷̫̮͌ű̶͇̫n̷̛͍͒ ̸̹̯̈́̄b̵̊͜ŏ̴̜̲̀y̴̪̼̓̚s̸͓͒̃.̵̨̻̑

“... You can eat.. Don’t worry, I’d never hurt you.” Techno mumbles, he plops himself down next to Wilbur and he is still somehow near eye level with the ghost. Ḯ̷̧͍ ̶̙̩͛͠f̸͕̻̏̔ộ̴̳r̵̟͠g̵̤̑̋o̵͚͇̿̌t̴̤̯̉ ̵̭͖̀ḧ̴̳́o̶͇̅͗ẉ̴̦̆̃ ̵̼̓̊f̷̤̦ř̵̗̗e̴̮͖̍ä̴̹͕́k̶̙͇̊i̶̦͠s̵̡̈́h̴̥̑l̶̙̽̈ÿ̶͇́ ̵̛̺̏t̷͖͕͠a̴̩̬͊l̸͓̅l̸̺͊́ ̶̣̏̆h̴̻͘e̸̘͂ ̷̰̮͂ẃ̴̙̤͗â̶̟s̵̺͒̆.̴̙̓̆.̶͇̹̔ ̸͍̂Ḅ̵̯͌͌u̸̻̰̚t̶̼͖̀͝,̷̥͝ͅ ̴̫͍̿̊I̶̪̻͌ ̷͕̤̏́d̸̘͓̓u̷̡͆̓n̵̯͆n̷͖̆̍ỏ̷̤͝.̷̙̕ ̸̺̘͊̑Ì̶̩̎ ̸̧̀m̸̤̙̑i̸̱̗͋s̷̢̝̍̇s̴̹͍͂ ̵̺́̌t̶͖͂ḩ̸̋̓e̴̩͌͊ ̷̱̜̃͊b̸͉͎͑͂i̷̯̘̎g̸̗͛̈́ ̶̡̤̆͐b̶̦̌̊r̶̤̝̐͘o̵̡̩͠.̷͕̗͋.̸͈͝ 

“...” For some reason, this situation felt hauntingly similar to the one with Dream. It felt familiarly comfortable, it was something he expected Dream to say..

Wilbur hesitantly puts the potatoes into his mouth and expects to feel a sharp pain, but he didn’t. Instead, he felt the comforting warmth of almost cold potatoes. 

̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶b̶l̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶m̶ ̶p̶o̶t̶a̶t̶o̶e̶s̶!̶

He smiled without noticing it, and he started to gobble through the food without the thought of something sharp in it. .̸͙̻̔.̷͍́.̴̬̯̇̈ ̴͍̈́̉T̸̰͇͒ȩ̵̫͌c̵̬̐ḣ̴̤ṅ̶͓ơ̵̺̔.̸̛̳̕.̴͕̆̍.̶̼͝ ̶͍̭̑T̶̫͌ẽ̷̞c̷̱͋͠h̷̪n̵͎̎͆o̸͉̅̇ ̴̼w̴̧͓̆ȯ̶̖̰̕u̴͕̾l̷͔̒̕͜ḍ̷̾͝ ̴̼͛ͅn̶̳̯̚ȇ̴͉͓͘v̶̉͜è̴͚͜r̵͙̯̈́̈́ ̷̝̋́ȟ̶̼̥̉ū̸͇̓r̵̛̳̆t̸̬̊͝ ̵̰̹̅u̸͍̚s̸̠̃̉.̷̬̊́ And Dream would never hurt us on purpose as well, we have two people we can trust.

“Woah. You got him to actually eat it, it like took me a damn week!” Tommy looked agape as Techno puffed his chest in pride. You could see a smile on Techno’s features.

“Well, I guess it was easier for you since Dream had you for like… a week? He had me for a damn month before I decided to run away.” Tommy admits.

“Why would you ever leave? He does it because he loves us! Or, that's what he tells me..” Wilbur says as he slowly drifts off into thought.

“... Yeah, he told me he does it cuz I need to behave or that he’s my only friend- he was lying to us, he doesn’t love us or even care..” Tommy looked like he was about ready to dropkick something, but he was speaking quietly as if he was talking to himself.

“.. Then why would he… nevermind.” Wilbur shakes his head.

̶P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶,̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶m̶i̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶.̶ ̶

“Don’t believe a word he says, he’s a fucken cunt.” Tommy says as he grabs some of Tubbo’s food. Everyone had heard the conversation and just stared sympathetically at the two boys. Especially the ones who are family to the boys, they looked pissed and sad. 

.̵̧̚.̷͚͈͂.̶̫̆ ̸̩̏̂W̶̘̼̉̏h̷͇͛́͜y̷̫̿̈́ͅ ̷̻̎̅d̸̝̳́ỏ̵͍̂ ̵̓͋ͅṱ̶̊̒h̴̤͌e̴̦͗y̸͓͉̿̄ ̸͕̰̓̚c̸̤̎̄ả̸̧̯͝r̶͍͎͗͠è̸͇ ̶̲̩̅ņ̶͇̋͛o̴̰͊ẅ̷̨͇̔?̷̨̼̈́

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas of traumatising Ghostbur but I have no idea on the healing process  
> My trauma isn't healed and I don't have a therapist ;/
> 
> I also uhh.. did some bad habits again after a year of stopping so not a good month, might write my trauma into Ghostbur :P


	16. Loving Piglin Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Ghostbur have alone time as Dream has a brief backstory part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i try my best to write the Dream in Tommy's stream when we finally have an explanation for his reasons?  
> Yes.  
> Did I have no idea what to do for this chapter?   
> Yes.

Dream was thirteen when his parents died in a fire he set off, they started to get boring and repetitive to him. So, he threw them away like used toys just because they always had the same routine. They would say things like, “I love you” or “You’re scaring us..” So, Dream killed them like the pawns that they are.

His life was always like this, he got bored and then either ran away or got rid of them. He was always sent into new homes but he never stayed just because he was different.. Well, soon after Dream started to build TNT. 

He became infatuated with the small explosions and for a time period of his childhood he fed them to pets. He always laughed as the neighbours cried but soon that got boring too. Then, he met Sapnap. A boy who was terrorising a cat in a tree by throwing rocks at it and throwing remarks. It coloured Dream fantasised. 

Sapnap sometimes helped explode pets, but he always laughed louder when he was the one watching them get exploded. But, Sapnap always felt bad whenever he caught the owners of the pet’s cry, that’s one thing that was different between the two.

Sapnap and Dream were friends for the longest time together, then George came along with his colourblindness. Of course, George and Sapnap became friends quickly with Dream’s help. George was probably the most sane out of the group, George actually told them to stop killing pets but of course they didn’t. The three of them were inseparable… until they had met the two brothers. 

Tommy had a foul mouth and brought Dream so much more fun, and Wilbur.. Wilbur had been slightly repetitive but with… taste..? Anyway, it was a kind of repetitive that reminded Dream of Sapnap and George. 

Then, the discs came into play. Tommy had shown everyone the importance of caring too much about something, and then Dream realised that was a weakness. What would happen if someone hurt Sapnap or George just because Dream cared too much? So, he cut them off. He cut off any ties he had to emotional connections at all, that’s how he’s the strongest amongst the server. 

But, that got boring and lonely quickly so he just started to watch people. Tubbo was stressed and Tommy was a bit careless, it seemed perfect when Tommy got exiled. Then, he got to play with Tommy and his weak mind! It was so fun, but then he got away and Wilbur tumbled in. 

Wilbur was easier than Tommy, but he was just a replacement of course. So, of course Dream wasn’t going to let Wilbur go so easily, and that was apparent when he was fully geared with netherite in a day. It was a backup set and had to get the same enchantments, it was hard to get the ones that hurt ghosts.

Maybe… to make it more appealing… he could revive Wilbur?

  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Nobody wanted to leave Ghostbur alone, but soon the house started to get full because of all the tall people. Tubbo had proposed the plan that they should just kill the tallest people and then probably eat them once they ran out of resources, the only one on board was Quackity because he is short.

Techno being stressed was the understatement of the century, and he was only a young adult. Right now, he has to deal with two emotionally and possibly physically abused children that are both of his brothers and one more closer than the other-

T̸̲͇̓̇Ë̶̟͉C̷̳̓H̷̡̯̏̀N̷̟̐O̷̞͛ͅS̸̡̪̒T̸̝͛̋R̷̹̻̔Ȅ̶͙̅S̶͇͕̊S̷̢̀E̸̻̐͜͠D̶̟͎̊̓

Ḛ̷͖̕E̸̻͇̒̕Ë̶̞̯́E̶͔̕Ę̸̪̓E̴̠̤̍

Ǩ̷̲̬͆I̸̱̒L̶͚̯͠L̵̛̼̍͜ ̸̧͊D̴̛̦͊Ȓ̶̡E̷̡̠̋A̸̹̐̏M̷͙͊ 

B̶͙̦̑̓Į̵̪̌G̴̡ ̴̇̽ͅB̵̥̰̐R̶̤̈́O̶̢̹͂ ̶͇͐̂T̸E̶̼̔C̴̯̩̕Ḧ̵̗͖́N̸̟͐̈́Ō̷̰̫?̷͔͊̾?̸̯̂?̷͍̰̃̕ ̴͔͐͝W̴̨͖͒͋E̵̻̗͐͝ ̶̜͕̈̈́L̴͔̄͠Ö̵̤́V̷̹̪͛E̷̮̐ ̸̦̈́̃T̸̲̈́Ó̶͉̞̕ ̵̠̝̃Ş̸͇͗̈́E̴̼̗̅E̵͚̔ͅ ̵̡̪͌̅Ỉ̷̢̭̾T̷͉͚̄̒

B̷̞̰̒̇L̸͈̜̐̚O̷͗͝ͅÓ̴͕D̴̳̍̏ ̸̘̦̕F̸͍͠O̵̘̾̆R̴̨̥̓̓ ̶̟͊T̴̨͓̈́H̴̰̓E̷̼̘̔ ̶̘͚̃͂B̸͔͊͛L̴͚̣̒͘O̷̘͊Ǒ̴̢̠̑Ď̷̯͝ ̸̑̊ͅG̴̤̞̈O̵͚͎̓͐D̶̞̭̉

Ugh, you guys literally have no chill.. The chat screaming was not helping at all, especially when your dad seems to be picking favouritism again when his two sons are literally hurt. It doesn’t help that his ghost brother is having trouble with even remembering and knowing what love is and what isn’t… At least Ghostbur has Tommy, the raccoon is probably not the best at helping but he is the only one that understands..

  
  


“Techno?” A familiar voice says behind him, it sounded nervous.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Techno asks calmly as he turned to look at Ghostbur.

“Uhm.. W-what enchantments do you have on your weapons and armour?” He asks but seems uneasy at the possible answers. 

H̶̹͊̔E̸͍̭̋'̸̧̓ͅS̶̭ ̶͖̓T̵̝̼̈́̋A̸͇L̷͇̠̂K̴͉͌͂I̴̲N̷̯̊̆G̴̱̿̊ ̸̗͙́̿A̴̬̋͗B̶̝͕̀O̵̧̽̿U̶̗̽ͅT̴̹̜́ ̷̗͖͌T̶͖̑H̵̦͆Ḛ̵̛ ̶̖̽G̶̜̑͌H̸̻͒O̴̳͝S̸͕̓͊Ṯ̶͓̽ ̸̞̗̒̄K̴̢͍̓Ĩ̴̺̺L̵̰̉L̶̬͂ͅI̸̗̝͋Ṇ̸̖͊̆G̶͍͓̈̒ ̴̯̋Ē̴̻N̷͖͐C̶̠̽̀H̷͕͘Ạ̶̈́͑Ǹ̵͓̈T̶̹̈M̴͈̐̔E̵͎̥͠͝N̴͇̈́Ṫ̶̠ ̷͉͑Ḍ̸̔D̶̡̼͘D̸̜̫̈́̉:̴̬̭̀͘ ̶̼͒

P̶̟̒̓O̷̲͊͠O̵̭̍͊O̶͎͐Ř̵̝̬̽ ̸̫̽̌B̴̞̈̋A̷̱͍̓B̵̨̘͐̚Y̶̡̝͌ ̵̪͒̅G̴͈̎̍H̸̜̾̆O̵͉͊Ŝ̵̞̫T̴͎̳͐̔B̷̢̑U̵̫̙͛R̷̖͊Ṛ̵̠̔R̷̯͖͋̂

Ȅ̶̮

T̶̘̞̿e̸̪͒̒͜l̴͉̋l̸̮̏͆ ̸̱̒h̵̹̋͝į̵̠͋m̴͎͌͑ ̸͛͜y̶͍͚̾̆ô̵̟͍̓ű̵͎͓ ̸̡̘̇ḧ̴͙̝́a̴̧͕̚v̸̭̲͌e̶͚̎̊ ̶̯̪͛̽ť̸̢̬h̶͙̀̂e̵̤̟͆ ̶̩̈́̚ȩ̴͝n̷͇̂͝č̶̱̹̋h̵͇̐͜å̴͜n̸̪̎̐t̴̫͑m̸̮̆e̵̼͎͐̓n̸͔̥̂t̵͎̣͝ ̶̜̕≯̙̚:̸̟͌͠)̷̣̂)̸̢̟̉̈́

@̸̣̮͛D̸̮̼̒̋r̷̫̻̈́̃e̶̫͛̃ā̸̲m̸̝̬̏ ̷̜̔T̷̢̲H̸̠̟̎͂I̸̭̐S̵̹̿ ̵̨̭́͝Y̶̞̩͂O̷̩̾͆U̷̬̓͘?̶̺̿͝?̷̬̦̃͗?̵̥̤̾̓

“Uhhh, why don’t you look at it yourself? It might help you believe that I’m not lying when I say I’d never hurt you.” Techno says as he handed the armour and weapons to Ghostbur. He trusted that Ghostbur won’t, and can’t do anything.

T̸̝̃͝Ḥ̴̮̏̚Ī̷̺̰͂S̵̪̰̎̚ ̴͉̋I̷̖̿͝S̸̨̠͐ ̸̺̉A̶͙͋̓ ̸͇̾̂Ẅ̷̘͑Ḫ̸̢̀̐Ơ̸̠̞Ļ̸̐Ë̵̘͜ ̷̺͊̃N̷̛̹̔Ĕ̴̦͋W̵̯̄ ̵͙̈́Ļ̷̓E̷̊͋ͅV̶͚̔͘E̴̦͋͊L̶͎͝ ̴̱̑̈́O̸̖̦̒̇F̵͇̐͒ ̴̭̉T̸͚̲͂͝R̸̯̾̕Ù̷̞̩̾Ş̴͒T̶̜̜͌̚

“U-uhhhm, are you sure? It won’t hurt, right? Oh what am I saying, of course it’s going to hurt.. Oh god, are you teaching me a le-” Ghostbur was cut off from rambling.

“No, no.. Calm down, you won’t get hurt. I’ll never try to hurt you on purpose anyway… Uhm, yeah.. Just, uhh, touch them first if you’re so unsure and then you can check..” Techno mutters as he is about to lose his shit on a teletubby again.

Ghostbur nodded and inched his fingers to the tools slowly, and tightly closed his eyes when he made contact with them. Then, he pressed them closer and harder until his whole hand was on the axe and he still felt nothing but cool metal. 

He opened his eyes and just started to brush his fingers on the axe, he even seemed tempted to hold the axe correctly. He started to move onto the other weapons with the same confidence and even seemed amazed at the craftsmanship, Techno felt embarrassed and flattered when Ghostbur noticed something.

“Techno… i-is that a… a music note and a guitar…?” Ghostbur seemed interested and rubbed the encrusted shapes with tenderness.

“...Yeah, I uh… made it while I was thinking’ of you…” Techno mumbled as he hid his face in the fluff of his coat in embarrassment, the chat was cooing at their dynamic. 

“You… you think of me…?” Ghostbur looked like he was tearing up, as if this was the most amazing thing ever.

“Yeah, uh, I worry… for you.. So, I thought I’d make a weapon for you but I never gave it to you…” Techno felt even more embarrassed but was hoping that his brother was reacting well.

“I-I… I love it… I know this isn’t my weapon, but.. I’ll do something for you!” Ghostbur said so cheerily that even Techno could hear the smile on his face. Techno looked over at Ghostbur and saw him crying happily with a bright smile.

“Don’t cry now, you shouldn’t have to..” Techno mumbled and closed his eyes as he scooted over to lend a shoulder to Ghostbur. Instead, he felt the coldness of a sloppy hug from his brother. It’d be reciprocated if he could hug back, but he is a ghost after all. 

“Alright, we had our brother bonding moment.. We should go inside now, I think it might snow soon… I don’t want to see you start to melt.” Techno stands up and puts his armour on and puts his weapons in their respective sheathes. He watches as his brother waits for Techno to go inside first and he doesn’t mind, that’s just how he is..

  
  
  


̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶!̶

̶L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶h̶o̶i̶c̶e̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶.̶.̶ ̶V̶o̶i̶c̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶.̶

̶H̶a̶h̶a̶!̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶g̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶d̶?̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶!̶!̶

F̴̪̰̏o̶͚̳̍͛r̸͈̯̍ ̴͔̅a̴̭͉̐s̶̲̳̕ ̴͕̱̑͒l̸̲͙̔o̵̦̝̎̀n̵͎͔͒g̸̪̣̊̋ ̶̰͘a̶̺͠ṡ̷̱͉ ̷̡͆I̴̼͆͝ ̶̜͓̾l̷̪̓i̵̩̓̐v̶̺̱̐̽ẹ̸͇͊,̷̱͊́ ̴̥͈͒I̴͕͔'̴̮l̶͔̉l̸͉̋̀ ̵̫̥̕a̶̲̼͛̂l̷̛̮̅w̶̲͔͘a̷̬̋y̸̤͌̈́s̴̪̿ ̸͓̝̎̆p̷̗̘̅r̴̹̓͌ö̶̩t̷̹̚e̸̙̅c̶̘̋̆t̴̟̺͒̓ ̵͚̱̅͝y̵͙̏ö̶͚͓́u̷͓̾.̵̯͙͐̋.̵̫͌͗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh  
> I just want some sibling love between techno and ghostbur ;)  
> Also, can you guys sense the foreshadowing or am i that shit at writing??


	17. A Shard of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur talks and Ghostbur is scared and sad. (TW SELF HARM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double warning, self harm in this chapter and I guess an update to fanfic logic :/

W-Ghostbur thought that he had been doing good.

He had started to eat whenever, started to trust others, and even allowed himself to open up some more! But, he just had to ruin everything. He just had to break something, he is so stupid… So, he is hiding right now.

He found a box that just seemed perfect for hiding, .̵̩̑̓̏.̵̝̓͂.̴̠͚̳̇̄͠.̶͈͚̈͒͘.̴̢̥̟̑̂, and it was a bit small but that is okay! He was hiding, until they were calm then he would come out. He is safe in this box because nobody could find him and hurt him… B̸̖̤͑̾͝ư̷̧̥͇͗t̷̤̜̪̿̉.̸̦͕̝̑̑͠.̶̲̱͍̓͆.̸̈́̕ͅ ̴̡̰͕͋ẅ̶̩̥́̀́ḧ̶̞̟͉́̅ẏ̴͕͍ ̶͚̫̍̂w̶͔̭͈̐o̸̡͛͂̂u̵̡̼͎͋̓l̵͇̱̅̒d̵̗̘̓̄ ̵̛̫͔͘ͅṮ̶̿͗͠e̶̬̔̕c̵̳̺̽͌̎ḣ̵̺̊̚n̵͕̞͔͝ō̵̖͖̼͊ ̴͖́e̶͙͕̽v̵̹̙̂e̸̡̫͚̒̔͐r̷̬̈͑̃ ̸̨̨͖͛͝͝h̴͎͚̣̉̿̆u̵̬̝͆ͅȑ̶̲̊͗t̷̤̩̣̋̚͠ ̸̬̽͋u̸̥͎͐͋š̸̒͊͜?̷̢̛̹̩̆ 

Nobody has checked on me for awhile, maybe… maybe this shows that they trust me? But, if they trust me then they’ll be mad that I broke something.. We just had to break a darn glass… A̸̚ͅh̶̛͚ ̸̮̲̠̋̎́s̶̮͓̻h̴̳̠̰̓i̷̞̰̐t̴̗͖͆͘,̴͚̗̍͋͠ ̸͓͝I̵̧̞͛.̶͍̓.̸̞͚̀̈́̎ͅ.̴̗͓̽̈́̅ ̴̨̥͕̇Ǐ̴͓̫̚ͅ ̴̡̒̐d̷̨̡̋͊̇o̶̼̘͉̍̒͊n̵͙̍͐'̵͇̤̾̄t̵̨̤̬̊͗͊ ̴͓̙̻̊̆̅â̵̲͎̍̽c̴͖̐͊t̴̥̻̂u̷̢͚͚̽̈́͠a̷̙̿̄́l̷͚̝͒̍͝l̶͓̃̂ẙ̶͈ ̷̺̱̜͌̇͠k̶̦̿n̵̞̼̓̎̕ō̵̤̥͓w̷̠̥͐͜ ̶̻̐͋h̵̭͔͎̏o̸̠͑̚w̷̬̭̲̓̑̚ ̸͓̯̉ṭ̴́h̷̼͇͒e̷̜̲̞͋y̶͎̲̠͝'̶̖̤̯̐l̶̲̯l̷͓̮̱͊͛ ̸̯̭̱̇̃̚r̷͙̎̄ę̵͓̇̆̈́a̶̪̿̐͝c̶̱̝͂ț̸.̸̙̗̉.̸̦͈̗̃͗̈́.̴̦͚̼̾͂̌ ̴̩̞̀U̷̺͑̀͠h̶̲̉m̸̧̹̳͌.̵̨̜͗.̵͍͈̘͋.̴͕͈̳̎͛̂ ̵͖̲̈́̆I̷͉͉͌-̸̣̌I̴̼̥͔͛'̴͍ṁ̴̥̠̉͛ ̶̲̬̔̃̾j̵̻̠͎̅̏͝ũ̴̩̥̉s̴̪̩̫̓̅̈́t̵̨̡̡̛͌͂ ̵̻̖̙̀̂̐g̶̨̬̫̉̕͠õ̴̲͉͂̕i̴̻̼̊̌͜n̸͕̊g̵̨̩̓̒ ̸̤̎t̷̻͊̇̂ö̷̡͇́ ̵͉̦̈́̒b̴͖̆e̸̛̤̙̳̍ ̶͙̔͒͝q̸̘̝͐̽͜u̴̖͐i̶͉̮̍̈́e̷̩̲̪̋t̴̪̗̥̋͌́.̴̺͌̊͌.̶̢̧̨̓͗̒ 

“EY, Ghos-” Silence soon engulfed the room.

“Ghostbur?” They asked again but more hushed, and after a little bit of silence he heard quick steps leave the room. He sighed a breath in relief and sank a bit lower as he held himself protectively.

Then, someone else came in but way harsher. It sounded… panicked to him, but that can’t be..

“Ghostbur?” The stranger was someone else and had a monotone deep voice.. B̴͍̅̌̽r̵̖̅ͅo̴͕̔͠ẗ̴͉̳h̴̡͛̌̃e̴̺̘̿͊ȑ̴͖̩ ̵̚T̷̊e̵̻͕͕͗̀ĉ̴͇̬͙ẖ̷̋n̵̬̺͘͜õ̶̝̰͐͜b̵̨͖̫́̍ḻ̸̙͒̋ͅa̸̦̐d̸̖̗̐͘ė̵̗̠̘?̷̠͐̓͘

“Ghostbur, if you’re hiding or invisible.. Please come out.” He heard shuffling around the room and the sounds of chests opening, then the sounds of them stopping in their steps in front of the safe box.

“Ghostbur.. Are you in the box? It’s usually used to hide from Dream..” They sounded worried by the chance that we’re not even here. 

He felt himself to stop breathing, and as his fight or flight went off… he just had to do something stupid again. He abruptly slammed the lid open as it started to crack open and jumped out. He didn’t expect to see two others behind the figure, but they instantly grabbed onto him. He couldn’t register who they were. All of his senses were hazy and he was pumped up with adrenaline.

But, he gave in after a while. What was the point… I̷̖̽ ̵̗̈́d̷̞͕̽e̸̦͍͑̕s̷̠͈̀ë̵͚͈̕ṛ̴̙͝v̶̥̑è̴͚̥ ̴̨̈́i̴̦̗͐t̶͎̟̎ ̴̩̫̆̅a̴̪͚̋̽n̸̤͝ÿ̸̮̘́̆w̷͉̃̉a̶͕̾͑y̶̮̔͜.̷̖͊ So, he was gasping for the air he didn’t need, he was trying to run from a cold touch he couldn’t feel… Why? Just because it makes him feel comfortable? 

“...r… ca…. ow…” They cut in and out like a bad radio.

“Calm do…” His senses died down on themselves and he could finally feel himself breathe.

“That's it… Calm down son, you’re safe..” His… his dad soothingly said to him.. His dad… Philza, Philza.. 

“It’s okay… You’re safe..” He said again and then he felt the calming touch of feathers tickling him.. The soothing rubbing on his back and arm helped as well, it helped ground him at least. 

“You scared us Big Man, I thought that… that Dream took yuh..” He shifted his head and saw pinpricked tears in Tommy’s eyes, he moved his hand so that he gently rubbed them away. He ignored the sting afterwards.

“Yeah.. er, what caused you such a fright?” Techno asked as he observed the room once again and saw a badly hidden broken glass swept to a nook next to the anvil. He didn’t comment on it.

“...I.. I broke a glass. I-I’m so sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry.. I’m so-” He was about to ramble.

“Ey, you could’ve just blamed me man. Not like they can do much, I can kick both of their asses.” Tommy remarked and ignored the knowing looks from Techno and Phil, but Ghostbur looked bewildered. 

“Wow… c-can you really?” He asks, and Tommy slightly blushes at his older brother’s amazement. 

“Yup!” He emphasised on the ‘p’, “These pussy’s here are too SKINNY when I’m small and brawn. Look at Techno over here, too big for his own good.” Tommy tsked and Ghostbur followed suit, Tommy’s self ego seemed to be boosted against its limits.

“Wow.. So, you’ll be able to protect me?” He wondered in amazement and his eyes seemed to be sparkling stars.

“Uhh, yup! I’ll be your bodyguard with Techno and Phil’s help.” The other two knew that they’d be doing most of the work but didn’t mind because it seemed to be working on him. 

“Haha… I, I got worried over something stupid.. Or, that’s what the voice says..” He mumbles and Techno seemed to perk up at that.

“Voice? Why not.. Voices?” Techno asks as he shuffles a bit closer.

A̵̛̫̬͒h̵͈͗ ̷̲̣̆f̵̗̿u̷̠͙͆c̴̳̖̄̕k̵͚̒͛,̸͚͈̇ ̸͕̑h̶̛͍̍o̶͓̯̾w̵̝̑̚͜ ̵͖́̌ā̷͚͚r̸̨̓e̷̹͍̾̄ ̸̟̍́w̷͙̚e̸̹͒̉ ̵̠͍̄͠s̸͖̲̈͘u̵̼̠͊͠p̸̻̤̏p̷̧̩̚o̷͕͆s̴͕̆͝e̸͔̍̌d̶̳͕͑ ̴̢̗͒ț̷̀͜ö̷̲́ ̶̨̛͚̉e̸̦̥̓x̴̲̱̌p̸͚͒ļ̴̪̈̇a̸̪̍ͅȋ̴̙̉n̵͔̎̉ ̴͕͎͊ó̵̧u̴̻̎͝r̴̟̗̊s̶̙̈́e̸̥͋̍l̵̳̈̔v̵͎̎e̵̡̯͒s̴̘̐ ̴͕̱̒̈́n̴̤̰̋o̸̦̬͛̋w̴͎̔.̴̗͆̈́.̵͕̽

“Well, sometimes the voice changes but it sounds like you guys or even Dream! But, I know it’s different from this voice because he sounds like me but in my head!” Ghostbur chuckled at that but the inner voice seemed to be screaming.

“Sounds like you..? Is.. is his name by chance, Wilbur?” Tommy asks and his last expression shifted drastically. 

“I don’t.. I’m sorry, I don’t know.. I-” He cut himself off this time.

“C̴a̸n̶ ̶y̶o̸u̷ ̸a̸l̵l̵ ̵p̸l̷e̷a̸s̸e̸ ̸s̷h̷u̷t̷ ̵t̵h̴e̷ ̶f̸u̵c̷k̴ ̶u̵p̷ ̴a̵n̸d̷ ̷l̷e̸t̸ ̵m̸e̴ ̸t̷h̶I̴N̷K̴?̶!̷” His own voice seemed to scream and startle everyone in the room.

“H̴o̴l̵y̷ ̴s̶h̶i̴t̵,̵ ̸d̸i̵d̴ ̶I̴ ̴j̴u̴s̵t̴ ̴h̵e̷a̶r̸ ̴m̷y̵s̴e̵l̸f̴ ̷a̶c̷t̵u̸a̵l̸l̵y̸ ̴s̴p̴e̵a̶k̵?̶ ̷G̸o̵d̴ ̶d̴a̴m̷n̴,̶ ̸h̵o̴w̷ ̶t̷h̴e̶ ̶h̵e̴l̴l̵ ̴d̴i̶d̵ ̵I̸ ̶d̵o̴ ̶t̸h̵a̶t̵.̸.̷” He cracked a grin that didn’t seem to fit Ghostbur and slightly set the others off.

“W-Wilbur..?” Tommy muttered and Phil seemed to have became completely frozen with Techno.

“O̸h̸.̷.̷ ̵U̵h̸,̷ ̸b̷y̵e̸ ̵s̸i̶s̸t̷e̷-̵” He cut himself off again as Ghostbur seemed a bit dizzy.

“Oh god, what happened…” He glanced up and mistook the stares as something bad.

“D-did I do something bad again?” He began to pull himself away but they snapped back to the moment and went back to comforting him.

“No.. no, you did nothing wrong…” Phil began to rub his arm but Ghostbur could tell that he didn’t mean it. O̶͓͝H̶͚͊ ̴͇̚g̸̲͒o̷͎͛ḏ̴͑,̴̯̊ ̴͖̉Ĩ̷̥ ̴͇̉w̷͍̉ȉ̸̙s̷̬̃h̶̗͋e̵͔̋d̴̳̍ ̶̗̆I̴͇̚ ̸͉̄n̴̙̿e̵͓͗v̵̞̂e̵̛̼ŕ̷͍ ̷̲͘s̷̲̐o̵͉ḿ̵͔é̸̺h̴̲͘o̸͐͜w̶̢͝ ̷̭͂ċ̷̖ä̴̤m̷̱̍e̴̳̿ ̸̧̒o̷̻͐u̴̜̾t̶̼̉.̵̹̓

Ghostbur gave a forced smile and made sure to get himself out of their grips. It became a bit suffocating after a bit.

“Uhm, anyway… I accidentally dropped a glass. Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up! I just overreacted.” He smiled again and went over to the hidden area he put the shards.

“Uh, okay.. We’ll just talk outside now..” Techno murmured and ushered the others outside as they followed suit. Ghostbur’s smile dropped as soon as the door closed.

“Oh god.. I did something wrong.. I-I should have known better.. I shouldn’t have even broken their trust! And then I said something wrong and they’re probably thinking of a punishment- Ow!” He was cut off by the sharp edges of the glass as he was too distracted. Then an idea came to his head.

If he’s going to get hurt in the end, and if majority votes said no, then he’d still be punished.. Punished the exact amount he should be, so why not help teach himself to do better? Plus, it won’t stay.. It’ll go away and nobody will know..

Ghostbur whipped his head around and made sure nobody was looking, he pulled his sleeve up to his elbow and carved it deep enough on the highest part of his arm. It didn’t hurt... but it sure as hell brought a lot of blood.. B̷͓̑u̶͖̓ṭ̶͒ ̶̠͆n̸̦ơ̶͙t̷͔͐ ̴͚̑è̷͓ń̸͖o̴̮͂u̷̬̾g̸͔̔h̴̩̓.̷͎͊.̴̯͂ He needed more, he needed more blood to show that he learned. So, he moved lower and tried to make it deeper, but his hand shook and didn’t go as deep as he wished.

Ghostbur let out a frustrated sound and forced himself to make it go deeper so it’ll bleed faster.. It shouldn’t hurt, but why should it sting? Why did it sting? It isn’t enchanted… so, does it only apply to weapons? What does and what doesn’t hurt him? 

Ghostbur heard the door click and he hurriedly dropped his sleeve and brought as many shards into his hands to show that he was cleaning… or attempting to.

The door opened and they still saw Ghostbur trying to clean up the glass, they assumed that his frustration was directed at the shards and not… something else.

“Hey.. I’ll help you man, plus I don’t want you to get a shard in your ha-” Tommy was stopped from helping. 

“Bruh. Grab a broom and then help, just pick up the big pieces Ghostbur. Tommy will clean up the shards since he’s such a strong man.” Techno teased and Tommy huffed.

“Okay.. okay.. Where’s the garbage?” Ghostbur asked as he dropped the shards and grabbed only the big ones.

“Uh, just throw them outside. They’ll be covered by the snow or something, we shouldn’t even walk outside with bare feet anyway.” Techno says and gestures to the door. Ghostbur nodded and went outside with the shards, he made sure to touch the snow.

As he threw them out, he made sure to keep the one he used. Just in case…

.̴̲̿.̷͚̈́.̸̯͐ ̷͕W̷̘̄e̵̡̾ ̴̧̀k̴͋ͅn̶͇̊ȏ̸͓w̸̺̏ ̷̺͌i̵̗̓t̶̤̒ ̵̋ͅẅ̸̼́o̵̧̊n̸̡͝'̷̗̈́t̸̹̂ ̶̪̓b̶͍͝e̷̛̪ ̷̟͠j̴̜̈u̷ͅs̶̤̾t̷͙̍ ̸̧͝i̴̧̍n̶͚͋ ̶̳̏c̸̤̓ḁ̴͒š̷̹ë̷̤́.̵̪͑.̷͉̃.̶̨̿ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I drew some Techno and Wilbur brother bonding time :)  
> Also, I tried my best to convey my thoughts/feelings that I get whenever I slice the meat.. So, yeahhhhh.. Not the best but my feelings are trash


	18. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur talks to his little brother and shows some family dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading more ;/  
> School has been ringing me dry of motivation  
> Hope you enjoy this :]

He didn’t need to use the piece of glass, it was just there as a sense of comfort. It was just a reminder of a choice he could make. T̵̩̾h̵̢̓͘e̴̞͂s̴̬͔̈́e̸̼̚ ̸̖̐͜d̴͖͝a̷̗͑̔y̵͈͗̋s̷̢̥̃͌ ̵͔̃h̷̉̕ͅȧ̸͕̚v̶̹̇̓e̷̝̯̒̚ ̷͚̇̇b̷̙͕̆ê̵̙̙͋ḛ̴͘n̸̦͚͒ ̸̬̼͛s̷̥̤̊͐l̵̻͓̀́ǫ̶̜̏ẅ̸̢̯́.̸̡̟̑.̴̬̐͑.̵̻̠̂̾ ̴̢́F̷̧͓́e̸̲͔̕è̷͜ḷ̷͕̚͘s̶͙͆ ̸̬̟͋̃l̸̄͐ͅĭ̷͚͉̋k̵͕̮͗ḙ̸̿͌ ̸̹͎̀a̴͇͝ ̸̟̇l̶̰̠̃o̶̯͍̾͝t̷̹̦̊ ̸͇̥͊o̴͓͋f̴̩̯͛̏ ̷̡̻̕t̶͇̽̃i̸͈͂m̵̙̊e̵͇̔͠ ̵̢̢͑ḧ̵͖̘͝ả̶̬̥͆s̷̮̙̈́ ̶̞́̔p̴͔͛̏à̷͍̝́s̸̙̙͒̓s̴͓̽e̷̳̊d̸̻̹̂͋.̷̨̫̄̕ They have, they just sort of blended together.

Oh, that reminds me of something I found. He had been exploring and found a small space under the floorboards of the house, he didn’t say anything in hopes that he wouldn't get in trouble. Ť̶͇͐͜h̷̹̮͗͑e̷͖͛ÿ̸̧ ̷̦͋͆w̸͎͒̌ǫ̶̗͘n̵̛͕'̵̥̤̈́t̴͇̊ ̴͍͎̃d̸̙̈́o̶̜͛̚ ̷̭̙̄a̵̻͊͝ń̶͍͒y̸͖̘͐͐t̷͕̟̿͐h̶̬͒̽i̴̭̒n̴̨̔͑g̵͕͛,̵͍͇͂ ̷̨̉͛͜i̷̭t̷͈̺͂͠'̵͕̒ş̷̡̉ ̵͔̓u̶̲͌s̸͔͕͑ ̵͈̈́͠w̷͔̹̌h̷̨͈̋̚ô̴̳̺̊ ̴͇͛̿i̵̥͕̓s̵̱͝ ̵̠̤̏̌t̵̟̏h̴̛͕ȩ̷͔̿ ̵̱͊p̴̪̈́ṳ̶̙̈́̓n̸̦͋͆ĭ̴̺͕ş̷̺͂h̷̡̛̳̚e̸̺͕͠r̸̻̗̋.̴̖̯

Techno and Phil left, they claimed the reason was to explore and find some anciently epic stuff, Tommy and the voice knew it was an excuse to escape the issues of two traumatised people.

“Hey Ghostbur, uhhh, I wanted to ask you about the voice in yer head.” Tommy says with his head laying on his arms as he was sitting down on the table. Ghostbur hummed in acknowledgement, Tommy took it as a way to continue.

“Uhh, I wanted to know what he usually says.” Tommy asks again as he shifted in a way to not see Ghostbur watching him.

“Of course. Usually, he sounds like a bunch of people speaking at once but I can still hear him? It’s sort of like being in a room of people saying the same thing but at different times. Usually, he’s just someone that responds to my thoughts.. Sometimes he says what I’m thinking but it doesn’t sound like him... It sounds fake.. I guess.” He stops at that. I̵̫͇̾ ̸̺͗̎f̷̖̾ě̵̛̤e̵̔̈́ͅl̸̝̲̃ ̴̱̈́l̶͕͕̿i̶͔̒k̶̳͆ę̵͉̆̏ ̸̝͒̆Ĭ̶͍̕'̷̯̮͠m̸̩̂͘ ̷͕͎̂n̴̥̉͝o̸̟͚͛̍t̸̞͙̄ ̸̜͜s̸̜̈́u̶̱̇͆p̸̱͍̔p̵͎͛ö̶̙́s̶̨̻͛é̶̞d̶̢̔̉ ̵̛̠͍t̵̡͋o̷̬͝ ̵̆͑͜ͅb̷̟̌̈́e̸̲͂̓ ̸͊͜h̷͙̜̔͊ė̸̥͑r̷̖͎̈́e̵̓ͅ.̸͈̔͘.̶̛͖.̴͔̬͑ Ghostbur nodded to that.

“I-Is he saying something right now?” Tommy asks again, the teen looked worrying..

“Yeah, he just said he felt uncomfy being talked like this.” Ghostbur smiled tenderly at Tommy.

“...Does.. Does he ever talk about me?” Tommy said it so quietly that it could’ve fallen to deaf ears. It didn’t by the voice and suddenly Ghostbur felt himself being pushed from his ghostly body, he wasn't complaining.

“S̶o̷m̶e̶t̶i̴m̵e̴s̸ ̶I̶ ̴d̸o̴,̸ ̴h̴o̴w̷ ̸c̷a̴n̸ ̶I̷ ̵n̸o̴t̷?̴” Wilbur says as he glides over and sits across from Tommy. He kept his eyes on him but made sure to look away frequently to not make Tommy uncomfortable.

“Holy shit! W-whoa! Wilbur?!” Tommy exclaims and stares at the familiar wistful look of his older brother..

“T̶h̷e̷ ̶o̴n̴e̷ ̸a̵n̸d̴ ̵o̸n̶l̷y̶,̴ ̷d̵o̷n̷'̶t̷ ̷t̸e̶l̵l̷ ̴t̷h̷e̶ ̵o̴t̷h̶e̶r̶s̶ ̵I̸'̵m̸ ̸t̶a̸l̵k̶i̴n̶,̴ ̵I̵ ̶d̴o̶n̵'̵t̶ ̷w̵a̷n̸n̶a̷ ̶t̸a̴l̶k̴ ̶t̵o̸ ̷e̴m̶.̶” Wilbur watched as Tommy’s expressions shifted at an expected pace.

“I- Why haven’t you come out sooner?” Tommy loudly asks.

“A̷n̷d̷ ̶t̷a̵l̵k̶ ̷t̵o̷ ̴e̷v̴e̴r̴y̵o̶n̸e̶ ̶I̸ ̵h̴u̶r̷t̸?̸ ̴N̴o̴ ̶t̴h̵a̴n̸k̸s̵,̷ ̸I̶'̴m̴ ̵h̸a̶p̷p̶i̵e̸r̵ ̵d̷e̵a̶d̶ ̸b̵u̵t̷ ̶e̵v̷e̷n̸ ̸t̷h̶e̸n̴ ̷I̶ ̴c̸a̴n̷'̸t̶ ̶c̷a̷t̵c̶h̸ ̷a̸ ̵b̵r̵e̴a̶k̶.̵” Wilbur sounded immature, but fuck the mess he caused.

“Yeah, I’d probably do that too.” Tommy nodded even though he seemed uncomfortable with that conclusion. 

“D̴o̸n̴'̴t̸.̴ ̸T̴h̸a̷t̴'̴s̷ ̵a̶ ̴p̶u̷s̷s̵y̸ ̵w̸a̵y̷ ̵o̷u̸t̸ ̸T̸o̴m̴s̴,̴ ̶y̸o̴u̶'̸r̵e̷ ̴a̴ ̸b̷i̸g̴ ̵m̵a̶n̴.̵ ̵Y̵o̴u̷ ̵s̵h̷o̵u̷l̸d̸n̷'̶t̴ ̵f̴o̸l̵l̶o̵w̵ ̵m̸y̸ ̸f̷o̴o̷t̴s̴t̶e̵p̵s̴,̴ ̷y̸o̵u̶ ̴h̸a̵v̵e̸ ̷p̷e̶o̵p̶l̵e̸ ̸w̸h̸o̵ ̸l̷o̶v̶e̵ ̵a̴n̷d̶ ̸u̷n̸d̴e̸r̷s̷t̵a̶n̶d̴ ̵y̷o̸u̴ ̸n̸o̶w̷.̸ ̸” Wilbur looks away and if it were possible, he might’ve bore a whole in the wall.

“..You don’t mean that do you?” Tommy watches as Wilbur doesn't say anything.

“You’re a fucking dumbass, why did you make it sound like you have nobody?” Tommy was staring intently now.

“I̴t̸'̵s̵ ̴t̸r̷u̵e̴,̸ ̷m̸y̶ ̸o̸w̵n̵ ̶s̶o̶n̸ ̶d̷o̵e̸s̷n̶'̸t̷ ̸w̷a̵n̵t̶ ̷m̵e̴,̷ ̶m̸y̸ ̵d̸a̷d̵ ̷e̶a̷s̵i̵l̷y̴ ̴s̵t̶a̷b̷b̴e̴d̵ ̶m̸e̷ ̸w̷i̴t̶h̶o̴u̵t̵ ̷m̵u̵c̵h̷ ̶c̶o̴m̵p̷l̸a̸i̸n̷t̷,̴ ̴m̷y̴ ̸p̵i̴g̶ ̵b̵r̶o̵t̶h̶e̵r̴ ̶d̷o̸e̴s̵n̴'̸t̴ ̸c̸a̶r̷e̴ ̸a̴b̴o̶u̶t̷ ̸m̸e̸ ̸a̵s̴ ̶l̸o̶n̸g̷ ̸a̶s̶ ̴I̶ ̴c̴a̶u̵s̷e̴ ̵c̴h̸a̷o̵s̷,̵ ̴a̶n̸d̸ ̶I̷ ̵h̶u̴r̸t̸ ̵y̴o̷u̴.̸ ̸I̵ ̶h̸u̵r̸t̵ ̷e̸v̸e̸r̴y̶o̵n̵e̵,̴ ̴s̶o̶ ̴I̷ ̴m̸i̸g̸h̸t̵ ̸a̶s̸ ̷l̷o̷n̶g̷ ̷b̵e̸ ̷d̴e̷a̶d̸.̸” He had said it so calmly and disconsolately that Tommy knew he had meant it. 

“What are you fucking saying? Sure, our family is messed up and shit, but I need you. I need you Wilbur, and I don’t give a damn if everyone wants you dead because we have each other… and Tubbo. Besides that, I want you alive.” Tommy huffed as he stared down at Wilbur as he was now standing. Instead of a big emotional flare from Wilbur like he expected, he instead got a small tired chuckle.

“T̸o̶m̷m̴y̸.̷.̷ ̸I̵'̴m̸ ̸a̸s̴ ̸b̵a̸d̸ ̶a̶s̶ ̴D̵r̶e̶a̷m̷,̷ ̴p̷l̷u̸s̶ ̸I̸ ̸d̴o̶n̴'̸t̸ ̷w̴a̵n̶t̵ ̶t̶o̵ ̸b̶e̷ ̴a̶l̸i̵v̸e̵.̵ ̶A̶n̸y̸w̵a̶y̵,̴ ̵I̸'̷m̸ ̵g̸o̸n̶n̵a̶ ̵g̶o̸ ̷b̴a̴c̷k̵ ̸i̸n̵t̶o̴ ̶a̶n̴ ̴i̴n̴t̴e̸r̴n̴a̶l̴ ̶v̴o̷i̴c̴e̶.̵ ̵T̵a̷k̶e̸ ̸c̵a̶r̶e̸ ̷o̶f̷ ̸G̷h̵o̸s̸t̸b̷u̵r̴,̸ ̶y̷o̶u̷ ̵h̵a̷v̸e̷ ̴e̶a̴c̷h̵ ̸o̶t̵h̷e̵r̷.̵” Wilbur smiled and imitated tipping a hat as a farewell. Tommy didn’t get to say anything because he already left.

“Oh crap, what happened?” Ghostbur’s facial expressions changed and it became empty of pain and ages of time. 

“Nothing.. We should clean the house, the others may be gone for a week or something.” Tommy murmured and went away to clean, Ghostbur said nothing as he felt a drift between them. 

“Tommy. When was the last time my son, Ranboo, visited?” Ghostbur asked before Tommy left.

“He is supposed to visit tomorrow, they’re busy running the government.” Tommy smiled strenuously and exited the room already. Ghostbur looked around anxiously and his eyes settled in the same place he put the shard. 

H̶̆ͅu̵͍̅h̸̛̞,̸́ͅ ̶̢̀d̷̖i̴̳͘d̷̩̾ņ̶͛'̴̣̓t̴͙̎ ̸̨͘ẽ̴̜x̴͕̎p̵͖̉e̵̼͊ç̴͝t̵̞̍ ̸̲̑ṱ̷̓ḣ̶ͅa̷͍͌t̶͇̏ ̵͛͜h̶̬͆o̴̦͝n̴̫̓ȩ̸̏s̴͕t̴͇͑l̸̖̂ỳ̶̼.̶̖͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH  
> had a bad few days ngl  
> ur going to see some vent fics, also sam nook amirite?  
> I wanna write it so I can make awesamdad into this, I just really love their dynamic :]


	19. Talks and Masks :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come visit but Dream got there before them :)  
> (TW for hints of Self Harm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHH  
> At the end I just sort of spiralled into my own thoughts?? So apologies if it is really hard to understand ;/

“DAD!”

“SON!!”

Ghostbur and Ranboo smile brightly at each other, as he looked closer he noticed how his son had bags under his eyes. It made the worry in his chest build up, Ranboo continued beaming.

“My boy, my everything, how did you get such bags under your eyes?” Ghostbur asks as he rubbed soothing circles on his arm.

“Ah, I just have trouble sleeping is all, I also sleepwalk apparently!” Ranboo muttered with the smile still on his face, it didn’t bring any comfort for the dad.

“Tsk tsk, you only worry me more as the days come. You’re growing up way too fast for me.” Ghostbur teasingly murmured and Ranboo chuckled.

“I don’t even remember my childhood..” Ranboo lowered his head a bit in dismay but Ghostbur tried his best to pet the boy.

“I know.. Let me make you a suit, a reminder of me always loving you..” Ghostbur hoped that he’d say yes, but expected to get turned down.

“Really? You’d make me a suit?” Ranboo basically had stars in his eyes, it warmed Ghostbur’s dead heart. 

The two continued to talk about suit size and colors then onto different subjects that became stranger every minute, the others chuckled at them.

Fundy on the other hand -who decided to join for some reason- was grumbling and trying to bore holes into the enderman, he felt jealous to say the least.

“You okay there Fundy?” Tubbo asks as he already knew the answer and the coming ramble.

“No, who the fuck does he think he is? That should be me being made a suit, I should be him, I should be the one who MY dad calls HIS son.” Fundy was about to continue on if it weren’t for Tommy.

“Weren’t you going to adopt yourself a dad because you didn’t like Ghostbur being yours?” Tommy had one eyebrow quirked as he stared at Fundy.

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter. How does he look happier when it’s Ranboo?” Fundy ignored the obvious stares he’s getting and continues to glare at Ranboo.

“Just leave ‘em be, they’re both happy so it doesn’t matter much. Plus, you practically jinxed it or some shit.” Tommy shrugged and started to basically lean onto Tubbo’s whole frame, there were no complaints said.

Fundy gives out a low growl but turns away and focuses on doing other things that aren’t trying to make Ranboo go away, it kinda worked.

“It’s kinda funny.” Tubbo says to Tommy as they are both in the attic.

“What is?” Tommy asks but he had a feeling he already knew.

“You know, the whole family dilemma.” Tubbo chuckles at the thought of their situation, Tommy lightly chuckles as well.

“Kinda fuckin is, especially because of how much Wilbur loved his kid. I tell ya, he loved the kid to the fuckin moon and back. Of course, he loves me more than some fuckin furry but he’s close to the top.” Tommy smiles smugly that could make a man believe him.

“Yeah, you think they’ll kill each other? If so, I call dibs on the skin.” Tubbo laughs at Tommy’s horrified stare.

“Holy shit, that’s fuckin weird!” Tommy says and they both fall into silence, then into loud boisterous laughter that filled the house.

  
  


Ghostbur was making some potions for Techno and maybe his other families, he tried not to think of the possible use they’d be for, instead he thought of making them happy! T̷̯̀ͅh̶̠͑a̷̲̝̅t̴͕͚'̴̙̳̐s̴̱̒̈́ ̴̭̎n̷̘͔̔̀o̶̳͠t̶̓ͅ ̸̯͑a̸̧̱̓ ̵͈͂ḧ̶̞̭e̴͗ͅá̸̜̻͘l̶̯̻̅͆ţ̵͉͐̽h̶͎̿̓ͅy̴͓͘ ̴̳͗͂ṯ̸̛̝͂h̶̲̃ọ̴̳̚u̴͎̍g̴̣̑ḧ̴̼́̕t̸̝͙͆̌ ̵̙̇p̶̙͌r̸͙͆o̵̤͍̅č̸̨e̵̲͐͜s̵̟̑s̵̲̑̂ͅ.̶̯͚͆̎ ̷̘͖̂L̷͖̠͐̚ō̸̡̮w̸̢̛ḵ̸̄è̵̬͉y̶̭̿̃ ̶͉͝t̴̟̎o̵̮̅x̸̙̯̀ḭ̴̝̆c̶͔͔͝.̷̛̯͐ Oh! You were quiet for so long that I thought you left, I was kind of nervous. E̶̞̖̿h̷̩̩͊,̵̂͜ ̸̪̉I̸̡̤͆'̵̪̝͆̉m̴̧͎̍ ̵̱̈́n̴͉͑̆o̶̠͌t̷̜͗ ̸͓̋ǧ̶͔̫ǫ̵̗͐i̸̞͂n̴̛̳͓̊g̸͇̑ ̷̦̔a̴̗͊n̵͓̦͝y̵͚̮̔w̵̘̱͐͛h̴̫̰̏e̴̦͎̊̚r̶̺̄é̷̬ ̷͕͠ș̵͔͛o̴̺͓͝õ̶͓̌n̷͓̿.̵̼̈́.̸̜͆.̷͕̗͗ ̶̝̇̽h̷͍͗ö̸̪̱́̐p̷̞̾̂ẻ̵̞ͅf̷̹͊u̶͈͈͛̿l̸̺͐̈́͜l̸̞̉̈́ͅy̷̪̅.̸̠͇̑ Haha, yes. What’s up with Fundy thought, is it something I’m doing? N̵̡̖̽â̶̪͕h̷̦̦͝,̷̬̈́ ̷̖̎m̷͚̟͊e̷̫̖͐ ̷̤̐a̵̰͋ṅ̶̺͜d̴̗͎͑ ̶̲̀h̸̥̾i̵̤͗̓m̸̤͛ ̴͍̓h̷͔̲̃̈ā̷̱͇v̶̲̏ẻ̸͕ ̵̹͍́h̷̘̍i̸͙͋̄ṡ̵̩͍t̶̬̆̈ỏ̴͇̌r̶̟͕͑ÿ̶͇́ ̴̛̭̖t̵̢̛̥ǫ̶̩̓g̵̻̐͘ë̸͖͍́͌t̶̢̽h̶̀̊͜e̸͚̅̅r̴̞̋.̴͎͊͆ ̴̛̞̟͛H̵̲̖͆̈e̵̫͊ ̵͙̃b̸̹͔̅̽ã̶̙̯̓s̸͈͂̚i̵̛͇͠c̶̦̆ą̸̺̎ļ̷̣̂̈́l̴̘̱̐ỷ̴͙ ̶̪̈̎g̴̪̺̑ṙ̴͇̬̏e̶̦̙͗ẇ̵̲͖̋ ̶̰̓ŭ̶͎p̸͇̞̎ ̵̠̅̌b̷̛͔̟͒y̷͔͕̕̚ ̸͚̥̈m̴̨͍̊ẹ̸͂͊.̵͇͈ Ohhh, okay! 

“Ghostbur.” He had almost jumped out of his skin if he hadn’t recognised the voice, it had been Fundy!

“Hello Fundy! Do you want a potion, they’re not done yet..” Ghostbur turned back as he watched them brew and hummed a soft tune.

“I-it’s okay. I just want to ask, can you tell me more about your son?” Fundy rubbed his paws nervously against each other, he could’ve easily shifted them into human-like but he didn’t want to… His dad said that he loved touching the toe beans.

“Oh, funny enough, I don’t remember much! Might be because I lived most of my life sad, but I’m not anymore. Maybe the voice could tell you, but I don’t know if he wants to come out.” Ghostbur paused for a second but continued on humming and making more potions. 

“The voice?” Fundy stares quizzically at the ghost’s back as he saw the same spot his dad was stabbed.

“Yup. He comes out to talk sometimes but I don’t remember much afterwards, he told me he had history with you.. If you don’t mind, can you tell me what kind?” Ghostbur turned around as he had given Fundy his full attention, it made the fox nervous.

“... He basically raised me, but I grew up a little quicker than normal people. In 5 years I turned into a full adult but I remember him mostly being there.” Fundy shifted his attention to the little beans on his hand, it was quite soothing like his dad said.

“..I’m sorry, but I’m sure he must’ve tried his best helping raise you.” Ghostbur smiled comfortingly but that just made Fundy annoyed.

“Well, he should’ve tried harder.” It came harsh when it left his mouth and a pang of hurt flashed across Ghostbur’s face until it was gone.

“...I’m sorry, really I am. He must’ve been scared.. Having to care for 3 kids as his own family didn’t even help must’ve done a toll on him, he was probably becoming just like Phil and by doing that he was actually becoming the person he didn’t want to be.. Or that’s what the voice told me.” Ghostbur smiled one last time and went back to tending the potions. Fundy was left there to take in those words and try his best to understand, understand what he meant on becoming Phil.. Because,  _ isn’t Phil a good dad _ ?

  
  


He was looking around for a needle and colors of thread, he had already gotten a spare suit from Ranboo now all he has to do is add his own touches. He was even planning on making Fundy a surprise suit but that was a surprise. 

He had found a spool of different colours and he had fallen in love with the bursting concept ideas he had gotten when he saw them. He absolutely believed that when Ranboo saw the product he’d be starstruck! 

But, under the sewing stuff was a black skull that gave Ghostbur bad thoughts and feelings. He didn’t like the skull one bit, but then under it were some fireworks. Which shouldn't be bad, but it had made Ghostbur flinched when he thought of the loud sound and bursts of lights. 

He hurriedly covered the stuff up with something else in the chest and stared at it as it clicked closed. He decided that he won’t tell anyone what he found, he’s pretty sure it isn’t even supposed to be there. 

Ghostbur looked around but saw no one near, he went and opened again expecting to see the stuff covered but… he found a mask smiling up at him that he’s sure as hell wasn’t there before. He hurriedly threw the mask across the room and pulled the contents out of the chest but nothing in the chest as he closed it was in there. 

He looked over at the mask and it was still  **there.** Ghostbur swears that it was laughing at him, it was showing him that all the progress he had was never there and the cuts on his arm is proof. Proof that he is doing this to himself and he’s only trying to blame it onto someone else but it was his own hand that cut those damned lines into his arm, it's his fault he’s so broken and it’s his fault that he isn’t asking for help.

He couldn’t escape from Dream, so what is the point?

  
  


“Ghos-” Tommy was cut off as he saw the smiling mask on the floor as Ghostbur was staring it as well.

“H-how did that get…” Tommy trailed off and he swears that the mask didn’t even care.

“I-I-” Ghostbur choked up and started to shake as he violently hacked out coughs of an alarming amount of blood. Tommy couldn’t even comprehend that Ghostbur knew how much Dream hurt, and he has somehow placed a mask in a chest to have them lose all of their progress.

“C-come on Ghostbur.. L-let’s wait for them to come home.. T-they’ll know what to do.” Tommy’s voice shook and he struggled to look strong for his brother, especially since he was clawing at his own skin and started to draw blood.

Ghostbur didn’t show any signs of even hearing Tommy so he went over to the mask, and stomped on the fucker. Ghostbur let out a surprised noise that was soon covered up with coughs, they started to lessen by time as Tommy stomped harder on the mask.

“Tch. H-he can’t do shit on us, w-we have each other.. We’ll get through the fucking hell he put us through..” Tommy spat at the mask and went to his brother as he held him. As they held each other.

They were both unsure if they would ever be okay..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post of Pig Wilbur and I'm obsessed with it, I might actually just do a fic of piglin!wilbur,, like cmon, pig twins techno and wilby is so cuteeee  
> too bad i wrote wilbur human in this fic.... UNLESS?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ghostbur leave and Sam is finally introduced :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH  
> My power went out halfway to writing this :]  
> Also, my mouse broke which is not poggers ;[

It took a few days for them to come back home, yet not long enough for the two to forget about the now crushed mask. The others had stayed until then, how could they leave when their friends needed them? Ghostbur would have finished the two suits by then, but his hands shook far too much. 

When Techno and Phil first opened that door, Ghostbur and Tommy felt their hearts sink to the floor with the chance of it being Dream, but it was Phil. Tommy had run up to the man and almost started to tell him everything before he was told to wait, because Phil and Techno were tired from travelling and they needed to rest first. Techno let Tommy tell them what happened.

“O-okay, so uh, you guys were gone for like a week, and during that time something probably bad happened.” Tommy rubbed his neck nervously.

“What bad thing?” Techno asks, he expected the answer of something probably breaking.

“...W-... Ghostbur found Dream’s mask in one of your chests.” Tommy didn’t look anyone in the eye as the two went silent.

“Oh. It was just a mask so not a big deal. It could’ve been there before you guys came here.” Phil says with a comforting smile, it didn’t help anyone at all.

“What? How can you not say it’s a big deal?” Tommy looks up at his dad and he doesn’t know why his dad thinks that it’s okay.

“It’s only a mask, it can’t do anything.” He says again with the same comforting smile.

“Phil..” Techno muttered hoping the man took the signal to stop.

“I know it fucking can’t do anything Phil, it’s the fact that it’s here even though me and Ghostbur are here as well. If it was there the whole fucken time, then why didn’t you guys throw it away? Did you want Ghostbur to fucking find it?!” Tommy looked furiously at Phil, maybe it was also directed at Dream but right now Phil is the only man in front of him.

“I’m sure Techno forgot to throw it away, right?” They both turn to look at Techno and the man stood there awkwardly.

“Uhhh, I don’t cosplay Dream so I don’t know why I would ever have one.” Techno hoped it would lighten the mood, but it didn’t.

“Ohhh, so it’s not a big deal now huh Phil?!” Tommy turned back to Phil with a sneer on his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was dismissing it.” Phil went to grab Tommy’s hands to soothingly hold them. Tommy yanked his hands away and stepped back.

“Don’t you fucking touch me! You are a fucking asshole, why did you have to be my dad?!” Tommy felt the need to hit something.

“I didn’t even want to be your dad! You’re so fucking annoying!” Phil looked at Tommy with the same fire in his eyes and that’s what burned Tommy.

“..You know what?! Me and Ghostbur are leaving with them and we are never coming back! I hate you so fucking much! The only son you have now is Techno and I hope you're happy now!” Tommy had tears pricked at his eyes and he went to grab Ghostbur’s hand.

“Wait, I didn’t mean that!” Phil himself looked shocked and hurriedly tried to stop his boys. 

“You would have never said it then.” Tommy flips Phil off on the way to the door but stops to say something to Techno.

“Sorry, you can sneak in and visit us whenever. See you Big Guy.” Tommy mutters and gives him a small smile, Ghostbur let Tommy pull him away.

Tommy and Ghostbur leave the house and he looks around for the others, they had left when Phil came in which must’ve been awhile ago. Tommy grumbles under his breath and walks to the direction of the portal, the quickest way to L’Manburg, and probably the easiest way to not die by hypothermia. 

Ghostbur looked at Tommy quizzically, he didn’t know why Tommy reacted like that… He would be far too scared to even speak up about it, but the fact he yelled at Phil took balls. Phil was their dad, he knows more about the whole family business and knows what their kids deserve. If one deserves more love and attention then so be it, they should’ve worked harder for it.

Ghostbur looked down at their held hands and he tried his best to comfort Tommy with that hand. Oh yeah, he now had scars on his arms but they are going away with the help of food. Tommy looked so scared as he had no idea on how to help, it was quite humorous to the voice though. 

H̴͕̓̕ụ̴̓ẖ̸̦̎,̴̠͋ ̴͍̣̄͗d̴͈̈́i̴̜̲͌d̸̺͛n̷͔͉̅'̵̦͚͆̚t̴̯̓͗ ̵͈̠̅ḛ̷͑̓x̵̳͊p̴̠̽̀e̵̯̊ç̴͐t̸͎̰͋ ̷͉̕t̵̩̠̽͘ĥ̶̖͉ḁ̶̺͊͛t̸̹͚͛.̸͈̫͑ Why not? Ǐ̸̭͖̕ẗ̴̤ ̵͖͋͝w̶̹͑͝ȁ̵̖͙͝s̸̫̿̊ ̴͙̼̐͐n̶̙̍͋ê̶̳v̴͍̈́e̵̜͇̊r̴̢̞̉̽ ̵̗̼̿r̶̟̿e̴̘̐̐å̷̼̃l̴̛̳l̷̢͖̽ȳ̷̪ ̸̤̥́̍a̸̙͓̚ ̷̣̏p̴̜̥͐͆r̶̢͔͗̚o̵̝̣b̶̯̘̿l̵͙̂e̵̮̞͋̓m̶̯̜̈́ ̴͍̐̇b̶̜͂̀͜e̴̩̹̾͆f̸͍͝o̶̠̎ͅȑ̴̨̳͒ȩ̶̛,̸̺̥̎̂ ̷̬̲̈Ï̵̞̝͝ ̸̧̥̆ụ̴̈s̸̖̿̅ų̶͒̅a̴̜͓̕l̵̤̄͂ḽ̴̲̄̚y̸͉͍̓̽ ̶̢̈́̈́ͅm̶̜̟̓̑ȃ̴̢̭d̴̞̥̎e̵̯͎̾ ̸͉̚ṹ̶͕p̵̡̘͐ ̸̦̦̾̚f̵̳̉ő̷̱͔̎r̷̨̨͑ ̵̝̘̿ĩ̵̧̬t̶̤̙̆́ ̶̰̿̐t̵̢͝h̷̫̚o̷̝̒̚u̶̜͚͝g̵̼̘͐̚h̸̹̭̄.̸͚͜ How would you help? I̵͓͔̅̀'̴̲͈͐d̴͇̼͗͝ ̶͈̈́̚s̸͎͊i̴̲͔̋̋ṇ̶͋́g̷̦̬̓͋ ̸̣̹̒̏o̸̬̽̀r̴̝͊ ̵̧͍̍͌p̵̰̲̊l̴̺̿ą̴͠y̴̥͆ ̵̨̃t̴̩̘ȟ̴̤̱̄ḙ̶̒ ̴̦̉̋g̸͎̏ṳ̷̒͜ĭ̴̩͛ț̸͊̽ä̷̡́ŕ̵̛̫̜,̷̡̹̑̓ ̶̱̿b̶͕̀̔ụ̷̧͑̍ţ̵͋ ̴͔̺̃̈t̶̺̲́h̸͚̋̓a̸͉͒t̶̤̔ ̷̤̚͠w̸̙͂̊a̸̫͆s̶͓̊ ̵̘͛̂w̶͈̓̎h̵͉̄͝e̵̫̘͗n̸̘̼̽̓ ̸̞̩̒̑h̷͎͑͊e̷̝̎̚ ̶͕̖͝w̵͓̖̍ạ̴̓̐ͅs̶̖͛͐ ̶̗̇̚y̶͆͜õ̵̲͔ŭ̴͜n̸̰͎̓g̸͓̃͛e̸̤r̶̭͙̅̑.̴̢̛̺͝ Okay, I’ll try to help him like that then! Now I just gotta figure out what to sing…

.̷̝͉̓͝.̶̟̊̋ ̸̖̈́̆Ǐ̵͕ ̴̖̞̏͒c̷̻̠̈́͒å̶̩̀n̸̩̄͝ ̷̺̈́̚t̴̘̩͑̓a̶̟͋̅p̶̣̈́̇ ̴̲̾i̵̜̿̐n̵̨̺̒ ̷̹̫͊͂ã̸͇̆n̵̢̏͜d̸͉̉ ̵͓̿s̸̟̀̍i̴̛̻͝n̴͓͒͑g̷͉̏.̶͈̏ ̸̛͎͝I̶͇͛͝'̷͉͓́̍m̷̗̪͗ ̵̬̖̂ṣ̴͐u̴͇̺͘ȑ̶̥̋ȇ̶̡͇̒ ̷̜͑h̴͈̉́e̷̟͕͊'̸̥̟̒d̶̠͍̽̅ ̴̰͑̓b̷͖̕ḛ̵̝̈́ ̸̗̒̆m̶͉̽̈o̴͉̟̐͠r̸͕̥̈́ë̷̟̥ ̵̯̣̐t̸͓̳̀h̵̖̮̾a̵̟͉̿ṅ̶̛̤͜k̷̝̱̄f̵̼̎u̴͕̼̽̅l̵̺̭̋͒ ̶̐͐͜i̵̫̼̕f̸̢̙̀ ̷̳̓I̴̜̺ ̶̲̃̔d̸̝̰͠í̶̤͆ḑ̸̌ ̴̠̥̽ȉ̶̹͙̒t̸̡̻̋̾.̶̳͘ Sure, at this point you might as well be alive! The voice didn’t say anything to that.

“H̵e̵y̵ ̴T̵o̴m̴s̵.̶” Wilbur said with a slight hum.

“Hey Wilbur..” Tommy’s grip tightened but Wilbur didn’t comment on it.

“.̸.̷ ̷Y̵o̶u̷ ̵d̷i̷d̵ ̴g̴o̵o̷d̵,̵ ̷h̶e̴h̷,̴ ̵y̶o̵u̶ ̷l̵o̴o̶k̶e̵d̵ ̶l̷i̷k̵e̸ ̴m̴e̸ ̶e̷v̷e̸n̶.̷” Wilbur chuckled at the memory as he looked back, he used to be such an angsty teenager. Now he’s an angsty adult.

“Really? When?” Tommy looked back as he started to see the portal in the distance.

“W̸h̷e̷n̵ ̶w̸e̵ ̶f̷i̵r̷s̵t̸ ̷l̶e̴f̸t̸.̶ ̴B̷a̸s̷t̸a̷r̴d̶ ̷d̶i̷d̶n̴'̶t̶ ̸e̶v̵e̷n̵ ̴c̷h̸a̵s̸e̷ ̸a̵f̶t̷e̴r̸ ̸u̶s̷,̴ ̵y̴o̶u̴ ̸w̶e̷r̶e̴ ̵o̷n̴l̶y̸ ̵1̵2̵ ̸a̶t̵ ̷t̵h̶e̸ ̴t̸i̷m̶e̴ ̸t̷h̵o̸u̴g̷h̸.̸” Wilbur looked around, it’s been awhile since he’s actually felt snow and he is pretty sure he never sizzled by it.

“Ah, I don’t remember that. I do remember you taking me away in the middle of the night like fucken Rapunzel though.” Tommy chuckled at the bad comparison.

Wilbur laughed at that, “I̷ ̴c̵a̴m̴e̵ ̶b̵a̷c̴k̸ ̴t̴o̷ ̷s̷i̵n̵g̶ ̸t̷o̶ ̴y̵o̷u̸,̸ ̸n̷o̷t̴ ̴t̴a̷l̴k̵.̷” He smiled softly at his younger brother.

“Oh, don’t like spending time with me ‘ey?” Tommy teased but Wilbur knew it was an honest question.

“H̴e̴h̵,̸ ̴n̴a̸h̸.̴ ̶I̵ ̷m̷i̶s̸s̸ ̵s̵p̸e̸n̵d̷i̵n̶g̶ ̴t̷i̷m̸e̶ ̵w̶i̸t̶h̵ ̷y̶o̴u̷ ̶l̷i̴k̴e̷ ̴t̸h̷i̶s̵,̸ ̵b̶u̴t̷ ̶i̵f̴ ̴ ̵I̴ ̵a̶m̴ ̶I̴ ̵m̵i̶g̵h̴t̶ ̸a̴s̶ ̷w̷e̸l̵l̵ ̵b̴e̷ ̶a̷l̷i̵v̸e̶.̶ ̴” Wilbur continued smiling softly at Tommy, how could he not?

“Maybe you should then.” Tommy was very serious when he said that and it made Wilbur stumble on his feet a bit.

“M̸a̷y̶b̵e̸,̵ ̵b̵u̶t̸ ̷I̷ ̸d̷o̸n̷'̵t̵ ̵w̵a̷n̶t̷ ̸t̵o̴ ̵k̶i̷l̵l̴ ̵G̸h̶o̶s̴t̵b̶u̵r̷.̴” Wilbur was still a part of Ghostbur as he is a part of him. 

“I never thought of it like that, but wouldn’t you guys just fucking fuse or some shit?” Tommy thought of it but he stopped as it started to seem like too much work.

“E̴h̷,̴ ̵a̵n̶y̴w̷a̵y̴ ̸w̴a̷n̷t̶ ̵t̴o̸ ̶s̶i̷n̶g̴ ̷n̵o̷w̴?̴ ̵Y̶o̴u̴ ̸c̸a̵n̸ ̸j̷o̵i̶n̵ ̶m̸e̷,̶ ̴I̴'̷m̵ ̷s̷u̶r̶e̵ ̶y̷o̶u̸'̶d̷ ̴r̷e̴c̴o̸g̵n̴i̶s̶e̶ ̴t̸h̷e̵ ̶s̸o̴n̷g̸.̶” Wilbur asked and if he was told no then he’d stick a little longer.

“Sure, why the fuck not.” Tommy and Wilbur then started to sing a bunch of songs together until they entered L’Manburg, that’s when Wilbur decided to leave.

“And that’s how we are now here.” Tommy was sitting down with Sam as they both drank a cup of hot chocolate.

“Hm, aren’t you banned from L’Manburg though?” Sam comments as he finishes taking a sip.

“Yup, so I was wondering if your offer still stands?” Tommy looked at Sam with his best puppy dog eyes and Sam refuses to admit whether or not it works.

“The one where I let you live in my far away house?” Sam thought of it and chose what he was going to say.

“Yes, I swear once my banishment is over or Dream leaves us alone, then I’ll be out of your hair!” Tommy smiled nervously at Sam and he chuckled.

“Sure, I’ll make sure Dream won’t get to either of you. I promise.” Sam smiles as best as he could with his creeper features in hopes that he doesn’t make Tommy nervous.

“Thanks man! You won’t regret this! Now, do I need to sign a contract or something?” Tommy rubbed his hands as he looked around expectantly.

“Why would you need a contract?” Sam asks with curiosity.

“Oh, so that if one of us gets out of line we have proof that they broke it! It’s sort of like a precaution!” Tommy smiled at Sam again and he had to stop himself from laughing.

“You can make one if it helps make you feel comfortable, but trust me when I say that I never go back on my word.” Sam placed his claws on Tommy’s shoulder and tried his best to make him comfortable.

“..Thanks. I-I’ll get to it, to making the contract that is.” Tommy looks away from Sam as he honestly felt touch, but he isn’t going to tell Sam that.

“Also, fuck Phil. He is one shit of a dad.” Sam hoped that he didn’t go too far with that comment, Tommy might’ve felt offended.

“Hahahaa! That’s the funniest shit I’ve ever heard! I don’t know if I’ve ever heard you curse!” Tommy burst out into loud boisterous laughter.

Sam joined him after a bit, it seemed okay for Tommy. But maybe not for Ghostbur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fr tho, how r pple so good at writing???  
> There is this one fic where wilbur is a kinda alive zombie and he joined the SBI  
> Y'all should check it out if you haven't already :]


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is neat and I am tiredd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA IM FINE  
> lowkey though, hope you all had been doing well

Ghostbur was adventuring Sam’s humble abode, and to honestly compliment the guy, his building abilities are incredible! Sam would probably do a lot of help if he built a shelter for people without homes, but maybe not since he’s busy with the prison. Apparently from rumours, and the voice’s help, it’s inescapable. How amazing!

Ghostbur roamed the halls and browsed in rooms, the rooms were colour coded and had been filled with items that matched that colour scheme. Sometimes, when the shades were darker and emptier, he felt like he was in that room he was put in…

**As if he was about to be pushed in and locked.**

But, there were always lights in the room and they always had some life to it. They were never empty. W̵̳͘ě̷̺̪͠'̴͉̋̏r̵̞͘ę̸̉ ̷̯̄̐a̷͈̭̐͂b̵͚̓o̴̹̒̂u̷̘̼̓t̴̙̽͋ ̸̦̅ṯ̸̨̄ȯ̶̼̪ ̸̯͘ģ̷̀̎e̵̯̝͂̈ţ̷̠͋̏ ̵̜͇̉ĵ̴̫i̵͉̔̂ṋ̵̈́x̷̜̄̾ͅè̴̜̙ď̵̞̓͜.̴̜̤̿ ̶̤̌̆ Honestly, that is the most probable outcome. Haha, but why would he have an empty ro-

Ō̴̭͆ȟ̵̼ ̸̭͐͝m̸̛͇̋y̸̭͍̾́ ̸̖͠g̶̩͂o̸͕̭̔d̸͕͈͛͠.̷̯̈ ̸̧̹͝Ḣ̴̟̦A̶̩͖̿H̵̼̑͜Ả̵̝Ḩ̴̄͌Ȁ̷̖̚H̶̘͒À̷̟ ̵̦̞̅̾İ̴͔̿ ̷͓̐C̷͌̋ͅA̷̭̲̓̀N̶͕̣̋T̴̹̔̉ ̷͍͕̄Ḟ̷̻͇Ù̶̹͕C̵͎̹̍K̷̘̣͂̚Ė̶͔̦̿Ṅ̵̰ ̸̦͂B̴͙̌ͅĔ̶̼͖̏L̷̬̺̚Į̸͘E̷̟̖͒V̷͈̓E̷̠̾͘ ̸̢͖̈͝Ī̵̘̯͌T̸̳̎!̷̲̐

In front of him was an empty blue room, it was probably still a work in progress but it had no windows, it had no escape. N̴͓̋̓̎̏ͅơ̵̢̤̓̄ ̷̭̹̐͝ẅ̴͕̰́̓͜͝ã̷̢̐̚y̵̛͙̬͜ ̷̦̍ẗ̵͕́ơ̷͉̞͒ͅ ̸͕̥̟̉͆̕̕͠ǧ̵̜̽͊̒̓ë̷̝͆͋͠t̴͈̩͓͍̻̅̄͘̚ ̶̙̩̭̾̅̐͘͠ͅo̴̗̖̍́u̶̟͙͠t̵̜̝̖̺͛̈́̌͗͛ ̷̱̭͇͛̈́̐:̷̖̩̥̙̉͊̂)̷̟͑̄͘ No way to get out… No way, no way… no way to leave. We’re stuck, we’re always stuck… Only trust Dream, Dream will let us out, we need Dream..

As Ghostbur’s panicked thoughts got quicker and more disarranged as he walked backwards. He had accidentally clicked the door shut, the sound made him more hyper aware of his surroundings.  **Of this damn room…**

“I-I… D-Dream..?” Ghostbur’s breathing was laboured and the blue blood seeping out of him gushed out in a great wave, it sent Ghostbur choking up on the blood that keeps on rising.

“W̶͎̜̆ĩ̷̩̥̿l̵̈́͜͠b̶͔̔y̷̛͍͝,̴̻̐ ̵̩̰͒̎ỷ̶͔o̸̥͋͝u̴͎͖̐͘ ̷̧͖̅ͅḹ̵̥̥͝e̴̛̖͊̏t̵͔̦̬͒ ̶̙͗̅͝t̴̟́͑h̸͔̤͌͗͋ͅę̶̈́m̶͍̘̰̂̓ ̵̘͕͠k̸͖̈́i̵̻̖͒̃̒l̸̝͚̤͌ḻ̷̱͋̈́͝ ̶͇̎͜ͅm̵͓̻̈́͐͑e̸̤̼̿.̸̺̣̈̒ͅ.̷̩͌̋̕” Dream had whispered in his ear and when he whipped around, nobody was there.

“Y̵̫̤̐̽̈ǫ̸̮̍ǘ̸̧͚͌͜ ̸̜̂͊ͅs̴͔̱̗͆̈a̶͚̙̟̅ī̴̲̋d̵̩̹͍̆̇͛ ̸̢̯̤͠y̶̱̫̓ͅo̵͚̠̤̎̆ủ̷̢'̵̲͇̑ḑ̶̤̤̍ ̶̥͕̮́n̵̬̣̺͑e̶̩̔̇́v̴̝͋̈́ͅe̶̱͘͠r̵̢͐͜ ̸̛̻̬̐͌l̴̞̫̐͜ë̶̘͚́̆͠a̷̧͐͑v̸̦̤̑̏e̵̟̿ ̴̭̼͋m̷̡̱̆e̵̯͚̰̋͝.̶͚͐̚͝.̵̠̦̄͆.̴̧͖̈́ ̶͇̱̭̏Y̸͇̤͍̅ő̶̰u̶̜͙̾ ̷̖̼̹̌p̶̭͝r̸̺̓͆o̷͙̔̋̽m̶̺̱̽͗͠i̸̝̩̙̚͝ŝ̷̜ę̴͎͍̓d̷̖̖̈́͋.̴̜̏̐” He whispered again in the other.

“I-I… I’m sorry Dream, I… I didn’t know they’d kill you.” Ghostbur’s voice shook with his frame. He stumbled onto the floor when he accidentally missed his footing, and all of a sudden he saw his own blood staining the floors. 

**All he saw was Dream in front of him.**

“W̴̡̛̯͇i̸̼̭̽l̴̤͔̥̇b̷̡̰̊̀y̷̟͒̔.̷̻̻̚.̶̢̯̐̓.̷̜̑̅͠ ̴͚̟͇͆Y̸̜̓̀o̸̢̾u̵͇̥̠͝ ̶̘̭̠͌h̵͙̼͂͋̌a̶̳̙͍̓͂v̸̺͚̥̉͝e̸̫͆ ̷̧̤̉͊̿ṭ̵̰̔̽o̶͎̿̑͝ ̷͔͇͑f̷̗͋̉i̶̯͌͗̈́n̶͎d̶̞̭́͆̒ ̴̳̹̔̉m̶͚̏͋e̵̥͙̾͜,̸̪̊͝ ̴̹̗̆͝Į̷̛̣̥'̴̥̣̏̇͒m̴̳̠͂̊̒ ̴̬̰̯̅̅s̵̨̛͙̆ͅǒ̶͔͔̅̆ ̷̮̙͌͌ạ̵̟͎͊̑͠l̸̪̜̺̂̇o̴̖̲̗ṇ̴̈̎͌ê̴̪̗ ̵̗͝w̸̘̽͝į̶͔͔̄t̴̝̔h̷̺̜̦̃̚ȏ̵͓ͅu̵̹͎̇͗t̴̳͈͚̿ ̷̤̞̱͒͝y̷̹̤̏ô̵̗͆̐ͅu̶̥͌̽.̸̫̓͘” Dream was now towering over him, he was grazing his hand on Ghostbur’s cheek and he felt sick. But… he couldn’t pull away, he couldn’t make Dream stop. He just…  **He just let it happen.**

“W-why.. Why do I have to?” Ghostbur asked, and he honestly felt himself freeze when Dream’s touch stopped. 

“I̷̯̝͕̊ ̵͈͒t̴̝͙̂̆h̸͔́ͅȏ̴̗͐u̵͇̾̅g̸̘̖̚h̶͈̙̉̋t̷̤̃ ̵̧̌I̷͎͗̾ ̸͕̈́̋̆t̵̞͇o̵̠͑̎͘ḽ̶̛d̸̙̼̬͠ ̷̡͈̏͜y̶͚̌̋o̶͈̭̓͜͝û̴͉ ̸̩̝̔ḇ̶̖̌ë̶͖́̾̂ẗ̸̯̹́͂t̵̞̪̲̂͑́ḛ̷̼͐r̶͖̂̈́.̵͕̝̤̓ ̴̖̩͛̓Ť̷̩͘h̷̪͉̏̍e̵̡̦̲̒ÿ̵̲̻̙͐̇ ̷̪̰̱d̸̛̺̼̃̕ò̴̝́̒n̸̩̝̿̅͜'̴̜̩̞̌͋͌t̸̬͖̺̏ ̷̛̼̈́͝č̶͉a̴͚̮̔́̒ͅr̵̖̩̤͌e̶͍͉͗̓ ̴͍͙̈́̈́â̷͚̥̩͊̎b̴̨̘͚̈́o̸̫̻͛͌̚ư̶̧͇̊̊ť̷̞̓ ̴̼̾̓y̵͓͌o̴̟̼͂͂ů̴͎͖͌̽ ̷̰̂̆l̸͈̎i̴͔̝͉̿̅k̶͉͗̊̔͜e̶̝̊̇͘ ̸͎̖̮͋̾̿Ī̵̹̘ ̸̢̙̣͘ḓ̵͛͜o̶͙͍̦͌͌.̸̰̩ ̴̢̤̓̍Ṭ̶͊h̴̺̾̈ë̵̗̻̙̓y̴̨̭͒ ̷̬̠͋n̵͉͍̑̓̀ē̵̖̗͚v̵͚̈́̿ͅe̶̡͎͌r̸̜̖͠ ̷̼͌̃w̸̢̩̗͐̉i̵͈̽̑̏l̵̦͈̍̏l̸̳̇̒ͅͅ ̶͕̤ȃ̸̲n̸̛̲̳̈́̒d̵̟̻̻̉̚ ̷̜̞͈̆͊͝t̵̪̝͂h̵̠̪e̸̦͗̚͝y̴̥̏̿ ̴̺̥̻̋s̶̮̝̒̎͝ǘ̴̧̩͋ř̶̦͂̑ĕ̸̳ ̵̭̺̉̊̓a̴̲̭͂̋ś̸̛̙̉ ̴͉̿̀h̵͇̞͍̃͘ë̸̡̫̟́l̵̩̓̈́ḷ̸̍̈́̐ ̶̯̈͑͝w̷̘̋̒͆o̸̻̺̥͊n̵̙̓̒'̵̠̍̑t̵̡̆ ̶̘̼̖͋̕š̷̳̼̓̊͜t̴͍͌̋͘a̴̮̟̘̐͘r̶̬̎t̵̹͍̉ ̴̳͌ͅṉ̷̛̜͌o̶͔̩̾w̵͋͜͝.̶̛͈ ̶̧͈̆T̶͎̰̃͊h̶̗̥͋e̴̡͇̽͐y̴̧̯̾͠͝'̴̢͙̃̕r̸̜̤̊͆ë̸̦̺̬́̏̑ ̶̺̆l̶̩͛̅͑͜y̶͔͓͐̎i̷͍̠̦n̵̦̾g̴̹̘͌ ̷̭̠͋̈͝t̴͔̜̕͝o̸̡̽͛ ̶̼̈́̽y̸͙͓̙͊ǒ̵͈͉͇̕ű̸̞̩̓͜,̴̹̰͛ ̸̪͠I̷̲̚ ̸̰̣̣̄͊͆w̵̯͕̋̏ö̵͖ǘ̴̗̫͍ļ̷̓̾ḓ̸̺̗͗̀͗ ̸̡̝̓͠ṅ̴̨̬̥̄e̸̲̜͋v̸͖̗̔͝e̵̢̞̅͒ṙ̴̡̧͉̽̐.̶͖͐” Dream’s touch was cold and was now pinching him, he didn’t know how he felt it. He didn’t want to think about it.

“C̸̖͑̈̋ǎ̷̡̦̈́n̸͍͖̚'̷̦̟̰̋t̷̬̘́ ̴͈̻͠ͅy̸̢̝̌̋̓o̸͙̐͂͝ͅū̵̠̟ ̷̳̟͝͝s̶̩̅͒ë̴͚́̍̉͜ė̵̹̈́͠?̸̭̊̃ ̴̡̾S̷̼͒̇a̸̡͒͂m̸̹͍̺ ̷͙̃b̸̛͎͕̲̈ȗ̷͖̣̃i̴̡͍̲̽l̶̙̤̍̽t̵̨̜͙̑̚ ̸͙̭̓t̷̳͍͗͠ḩ̴̥͗ͅi̵̖̮̜s̵̘͘ ̵̞̆t̸̯͚̓o̷͚͚͋͘ ̶̻̝̠̃͒͆p̸̻̯̞̄ṷ̷̧̇̎t̷͍͉̊ ̵̡̊̊ȳ̴̮ö̵̺̥̭̾̏ú̵̡̮͉ ̸͈̯̭̓̔ī̷͎̗̙͘ṋ̴̑̔ ̴̬̰͊̂h̸̡͍̯̑̎͒ë̴͚́r̶̘͖̜̓e̵̩̚,̶̻̝̱͋̂̒ ̷̺̄͘I̷̱͐ ̸̥̈́w̴̦̅a̷̝̜ş̷̺̈ ̶̧̥̘̒g̵̜̽o̸̗͊̂͋i̸̟͎̭̓̚n̷̘̝̟͛̇͋g̵̖̗̉̔͌ ̶̡̞̱̅̌t̸̫͙͑̋̿o̶̫͈͑ ̵͓̥̲̑͌b̸̠̈́̈̄r̶͖̂̀ḯ̵̗̂͝n̶͖̂͂̒g̸̣̪̓̑ ̶̻͊ỵ̴̔͝ṏ̴́͜͝ů̵͕̝͒̾͜ ̸̦̗͑s̸̢̜̣̐o̸̦̎͜͠m̵̨͂͘ë̶͖͎́̿w̸̧͊̉̈́h̴̤̅̽ḙ̵̹̰͛̓͝r̸̗͂e̷̗̻̠͘͝ ̶̭̑͠b̶̟̜̈̍ͅe̴͖̼͌̓̚t̸̨̟͂͑t̶͍̪̿e̶̠̾͑r̵̢̓.̵͎͔̘̎̾.̸̡̜̍ ̸̯͐Ĩ̸̛͔̝ ̵̯̳̬͂̈́ḑ̴̼̔̎o̷̪̱͂ ̵̦̹̮͒̀̀t̵̤̽͝h̶̟̓̍͑ĩ̵̡͈̔s̴̪͍͍̓͘ ̸̥̑̽̕b̴̧̦̖̋͛͝e̴̹̒c̷̗̗̒̚͝ȃ̴̦̰̉̒ṳ̸̓s̵͓̐e̶̼̤̰̾̽ ̸̰̥͐I̸̤͖̐̔̚'̵̯̊̓̓m̸̢̒͋͒ ̷͇̓͐̐t̶̘̪͙͐ḧ̵̝̘̺e̷̲̹̣̎ ̵̖̓̾͐o̸̦͉̒̆̈́n̸̘̰̈̚l̵̦͈͇̈́y̸̫̎̅̚ ̴͙͔̌́̄o̶̩̱͗n̵̙̥̅e̵̞̼̹̎ ̷̖͔͂ͅt̶̹͈͑͌͘ḧ̴̢̈a̷̖̓͌̇ť̷͉̹̺͠ ̸̨̺͂̓͝c̴̦͔̐̆a̸͕̔̋̚ṙ̴̬̜̭e̴͕͍̔͌ṡ̶̝̖̏̔.̵̧̬̟̂͋” Dream’s hands were still cold.

Dream’s mask stared intently right into Ghostbur’s eyes, he was being read like an open book. Then Dream laughed, “ **You’ll never get rid of me :)** ” His voice was clear and it sent him spiralling. 

Then, someone touched his shoulder and he didn’t dare to look. Dream was still in front of him, but he was now farther away and looked disappointed.

“Ghostbur?” The voice said in a hushed tone and Ghostbur knew it was Sam. You could hear the hissing sound he makes, because he’s a creeper hybrid and stuff.

“.I-I..” He had opened his mouth to respond, instead he had choked on his words.

“Oh, i-it’s okay.. I’m here, I’m here..” Sam hummed sadly and turned Ghostbur around to hug him with his pair of arms, Ghostbur didn’t stop him. He doesn’t know if he had the strength to do so.

“S-Sam..?” Ghostbur choked the words out and he hoped that Dream was lying.. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you to your brother,” Sam had picked up the ghost and it was easy because he was a ghost, “Tommy is worried.” Sam had clicked the door shut behind him.

“D-Dream, h-he… h-he.. he talked to me.. H-he touched me..” He remembered the fingers touching his face, he remembers the words he was being told.

“..I… He isn’t here, and if he was I wouldn’t let him touch you.” Sam sounded resolute and sure of himself. It would’ve grounded Ghostbur, if it weren’t for Dream’s loud cackling that only he could hear.

  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Phil paced back and forth as his eldest anxiously watched as they are both torn between what had just gone down. Techno knew he was at least on good terms with Tommy and Wilbur, but dad couldn’t say the same.

“I’m the worst dad ever, who even says that?” Phil groans as the wings on his backs struggled to stay still. He wanted to go after them, but he would probably only make it worse.

“Uhhh, what matters is that you try..?” Techno wasn’t even sure how to help the guy, he isn’t a dad. He thinks that Phil did a good job on raising them but that’s what he thinks and not his brothers, it's not hard to miss the favouritism. 

“Not helping Tech.” His dad bit back but it had no malice, it was obvious he was stressing himself to death.

“I don’t know what I’m doing…” Phil says after a bit and the man sits down in the chair with a loud thump. Techno internally cringed as the chair groaned underneath the sudden weight.

“I don’t think any parent does, especially one that adopts a bunch with problems and voices in their heads.” Techno says monotonously.

“It’s because I could say it runs in the family!” Phil mutters with a tense smile and Techno decides to give him a pity chuckle.

“Hhn, I heard the pity in that chuckle..” Phil mumbled but the tense smile softened.

“Eh, what can I say? Kinda have to with your humour.” Techno jokes as the mood in the house has lightened, the two jokingly bantered afterwards. 

Techno can’t help but still be slightly bitter to the man, but it’s his dad. 

  
  
  
  
  


_______________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ghostbur was sitting beside Tommy as the boy chatted away with Sam, he really wanted to join in but he was still trying to make sense of everything.  **Trying to make sense on how Dream had touched him.**

“Ain’t that right, Ghostbur?” Tommy was smiling cheekily with his eyes crinkled and it sent Ghostbur feeling reassured that nothing happened.

“Ah, sorry.. What were you guys saying?” Ghostbur asks bashfully as he nervously scratched his cheek.

“It’s okay, Sam over here was trying to teach me how to build! Hah! But I said that my buildings are absolutely poggers!” Tommy says confidently and Ghostbur smiles as the voice laughs.

“They are quite pog, but I think Sammy boy over here is just trying to hang out with you.” Ghostbur raises an eyebrow at the man in question and the creeper hybrid quickly brought his hands up and his head shakes frantically.

“W-What?!” Sam sputters as his stoic facade broke by the sudden callout.

“Heheheh, I-I’m a minor Sam!” Tommy teases, laughing as Sam just stares horrified at him in response.

“First, ew. Second, why would your brain go there? And third, you two are now under my care so of course I need to.. ‘hang’.. out with you.” Sam huffs, crossing his 4 arms at the boys. The two had just bursted into laughs and giggles in response.

“I can’t believe you said ‘hang’ with such disgust! That’s so fucken hilarious!” Tommy loudly says with laughter at the end, it got cut off by his yawn.

“You should rest Toms, me and Sam will be here!” Ghostbur smiles brightly at the boy, he seemed hesitant to leave.

“Yes, like he said Tommy, we aren’t going anywhere. My sleeping schedule is quite messed up right now because of my many projects.” Sam gave the best comforting smile he could give with his creeper like features. 

“Ughhh, fine. But as soon as something happens, you guys better wake me up.” Tommy stood up with annoyance and it surprised the two at his easy compliance.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of it because why would I?” Ghostbur chuckles at his own dumb (S̵̘̤͗h̵̘̓o̵̢̙u̴̪̔͜l̷̯͌͝d̷͈̬̑̃ ̵͔͋̃ȉ̷͍͔̽t̷̨͂ ̶̼̇ę̷̻̔v̸̖̇͂e̴̩͆n̶̰̦͝ ̶͖͛b̶̗̱͒ë̴̝͂ ̵͍̰̉c̷͍͐o̴̫̅ṇ̵̈̑ͅs̸̡̈ị̸̢̈́d̵̦̼͛ȅ̸̞r̵͙̂ë̴̳̖d̵̰̦̎ ̷̡͘ȧ̶͉͚̐s̵̜̮̚ ̷͓̈́o̸̠̱̎͗n̴̛̫̺͊e̸̘̊́?̵̣̲̿̌) joke.

Sam had waited until he heard no noises come from Tommy after he had supposedly gone to sleep. Now, it was just awkwardly silent that only bothered Sam and went unnoticed by Ghostbur as he watched the campfire.

“Uhh, you..” Sam cleared his throat, “You wanna talk about it?” He asked as he observed Ghostbur closely as to not trigger him in any way.

“About earlier?” Ghostbur turns his head that makes him look eerie and creepy by his feigned innocence.

“Uh, that was creepy, but yeah.” Sam silently shook his head as to stop himself from thinking too hard on that.

“Yeah, I just realised that when the voice commented on it. Sorry.” Ghostbur looked back as he watched the fire flicker, he seemed mesmerised. 

“Side tracking right now, but ‘voice’?” Sam stares at him rightfully so with an incredulous look.

“Yup, people call him Wilbur though. I think he is something like Alivebur and me, but I dunno why he isn’t called Voicebur.. But he did say that people knew him, did you know him?” Ghostbur asks as he expects a saddened look. He didn’t get one, or a stare at all.

“I didn’t know him well enough to give you a honest opinion.” Sam shrugs but his mind goes back to all the times he had seen and talked to Wilbur, he had looked differently every time.

“Ah, thanks. I was actually nervous you were going to make him come out, I don’t remember what he says afterwards.” Ghostbur hums in thought but he doesn’t say anymore.

“Oh, now back on track, you going to talk about this Dream you saw?” Sam asks, he doesn’t miss the way his shoulder’s tensed.

“Aha, I actually don’t remember. You know how it be, memory goes away at… bad things.” Ghostbur awkwardly chuckled, hoping that he had successfully diffused the situation. 

“Maybe, but I’m sure Wilbur remembers. He’s the one reminding you right?” Sam inquires and it makes Ghostbur pause,  _ how does he remember? _

“Hm, probably. Anyways, you should rest while I keep watch.” Ghostbur says with a distant look.

“You rest first, we can take shifts.” Sam suggests as he isn’t keen on having the ghost take watch since he’s a… he’s a ghost.

“Okay, wake me up whenever I guess!” Ghostbur smiles relieved and lays down to pretend to sleep.

When he was “awoken” to Tommy shaking him awake, he didn’t say anything when he and Sam never traded places. Or at least to the man’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the chapter taking so long to get out, ive been tired lately and had been watching their streams. idk how they stream so much bruh

**Author's Note:**

> ahem  
> AHEM
> 
> I hate school :)  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
